Countdown to Xmas Alternate 1
by redladyreba
Summary: This is the first of two alternate endings to my original story. READ THAT FIRST otherwise you'll have no clue as to what is going on. Some intense scenes ahead...no little kiddies please! Chapter 13 finally up. Sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

Well I know this has been a long time in coming and I thank everyone for their patience. When I originally wrote Countdown, I had three endings playing out in my mind and eventually went with the one that I posted. I had never really developed the other two, but they had always been floating around in the back of my mind and I began toying with them. One I started writing them out I knew I wanted to post them…but I didn't want to start posting until I had both fairly well written. Over the last six months I have finally accomplished this and you can finally enjoy (I hope) the end results. 

Since the original story was so long I won't repost the entire thing. **You will begin with an alternate intro so please read it because there have been some critical changes made to it that will explain later events! **The next addition will pick up During the Dock Wars in Manhattan- I will notify you then of where exactly it picks up.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_December 13_**

**_Manhattan_**

"Dracon! Your visitor is here!"

The smooth talking crime lord tossed his cigarette butt onto the ground and crushed it brutally beneath the heel of his standard issues prison shoes. "About damn time," he muttered as he strolled through the prison yard towards the visitor's area.

Inside, he nodded to the guard who monitored the phone conversations and deftly slipped him a hundred as he brushed by the man. The guard smiled, and pointed down to the far end, away from all of the other prison inmates. "She's at ten Tony."

Dracon grunted a response, and moved down to the far end of the room. As he slid into the seat he took a good long look at the woman seated across from him. Despite being locked up these past three years, Tony had kept close tabs on this woman, and he knew that life had been very hard for her. Sadly, it was beginning to show in the fine lines that were forming along her still beautiful face, and the slump of her once proud shoulders. Finally, he reached for the phone and she did the same.

"Hey Sugar, long time no see," he drawled casually.

"Not long enough," she grumbled back. "Look Tony, I have a lot I'm dealing with right now, so this had better be damn important."

"Ah, straight to the point as always," he chuckled. "Sorry things haven't been going well for you and your friends. See Sugar, if you wouldn't have arrested me, maybe I could have been some help with those Quarrymen freaks and all the other little fan clubs they generated."

"We managed just fine without you and your kind of 'help' Tony," she retorted.

"Yeah, but it took way too long to clean them out. And not without cost it seems," he observed quietly as he looked over her haggard features. "You should get some sleep Maza, you look like hell."

"Tony it took us nearly two years to get rid of the Quarrymen. Then the Towers were hit. Thank god the rest of the lunatic fanatics decided to wait until that mess was over before they decided to make our lives hell once again. Ever since then, we have been run ragged working with the Feds trying to track those people down AND fight the normal crime going on in this city. I don't have time to sit here and banter with you anymore. Now tell me why you called me here or I'm walking," she growled at him.

Tony sighed, a tiny part of him saddened to see his heart's pursuit so worn down by life. Then he stifled his emotions and his face went somber. "Word has it you and your buddies in blue are having a hard time lately trying to control the sudden upsurge in crime. Particularly with the increase of weapons."

He paused for a moment seeing that he now had her attention. "One weapon in particular has been causing you and your friends nightmares I would imagine."

"What do you know Tony," she asked finally. Again, it was without the normal threats that so often came with her former demands of information.

"Names, places, and dates baby."

"What do you want in return?"

"Well a parole hearing would be nice, but I'm willing to part with this information for free."

Maza's eyes narrowed instantly. "No way. There's got to be some catch."

"Well, maybe one small condition," he admitted with his infamous smirk. She merely gazed back at him expectantly and his face suddenly went deadly serious as his eyes went ice cold. "I want you to deal with this personally."

"Tony, I'm a cop, not some vigilante," Maza sighed.

He chuckled slightly as an eyebrow quirked. "Really?" he questioned, his gaze piercing through hers until she finally looked down. "Don't worry Sugar, I'm not asking you to kill anyone. I just happen to trust you more than anyone else."

"Oh?" she asked some of her old personality breaking through. "And what about Glasses? I though he was your right-hand man? He seemed pretty loyal to me."

"Glasses would lay down his life for me and that's what he nearly did last week," Tony explained grimly. "He has been looking out for my.. 'businesses' in my absence. But business has been getting rough lately. He tried negotiating first, but it seems our mutual enemy was interested more in a hostile take-over. Last week, Glasses wound up in the hospital with a bullet in his back while gathering information about this new gang."

"Ah…so this is a turf war and you have no one else to turn to," she said smugly. Tony felt his blood pressure rise as she baited him, and his eyebrows drew together in an angry expression. Her smirk finally showed completely through and then suddenly, he laughed.

"Good to finally see the real you Maza," he said as he relaxed back in his chair. "Yeah it's a turf war, but this is your turf as much as it's mine Sugar. These aren't local boys we're dealing with, and they ain't interested in nobody's business 'cept their own. Word has it that these boys are planning something big, but first they have to arm themselves."

"Arm themselves? You make it sound like they plan on overrunning the city or something," she snorted skeptically. Dracon's expression however sent a chill down her spine and he nodded.

"How long do we have?"

"Two weeks. This new gang- they call themselves the Wild Cards. Their boss is one Harley Quinn. Got herself caught and locked up in Arkham Asylum in New Gotham, though. That's the only thing that's bought us all some time."

"THE Harley Quinn?" Elisa gasped the color draining from her face.

"Yeah, that bitch is crazier than your boyfriend's ex." Dracon smirked a bit when he saw Maza scowl at him fiercely. "Anyway, it's taken some time for her to figure out how to regain control of her people, but she's done it somehow. You've already seen what those new guns can do to an armored car, much less a bulletproof vest. In two weeks, five thousand guns will be leaving the docks of New Gotham by train to be distributed here."

"Damn," Elisa whispered as her head sank into the palm of her hand. Tony allowed her a moment to let it sink in and then he pressed on, a note of urgency in his voice that she had never heard before.

"Listen Maza, you have to go to New Gotham and stop that train before it leaves. On Christmas Eve at 11:00 pm the supplier will be meeting with Harley's right hand man to deliver the goods. The train is unlisted and supposed to leave by midnight. My contacts have no idea yet as to where or when the delivery will show up in town."

"New Gotham? Tony that's another jurisdiction-"

"Maza, you have to keep the police out of this as much as possible. She's got too many contacts inside. If they smell something, they'll reschedule and you may not ever have another shot."

"Damn it Tony I can't just go into this thing on my own!" she hissed at him frustrated.

"I didn't say alone baby," he reassured her with a grin. "As it turns out I have a few contacts of my own up there. Talk to your Captain, but make sure she doesn't say a word to anyone else about this. Then look up a Detective Jesse Reese at GCPD."

"What guarantee do I have that he's clean?"

Dracon chuckled once again. "He's as squeaky as you Sugar. Pretty damn impressive considering his old man helped mentor me in the finer arts of….'business'. Junior never took to our preferred work ethics though- even locked up his own father last year. Trust me, he'll keep this quiet."

Elisa looked back up at Tony, her eyes locking with his for a few seconds. "Anything else I should know?" she asked finally.

"That's all I've got for now. If I hear anything more, I'll send word to you." He noticed she didn't ask how, and he smiled a bit knowing that deep down it irked her at how much control he still had despite being behind bars. When she nodded and made to hang up the phone he suddenly blurted out her name to stop her. She blinked in surprise and he resumed his calm tone, though he couldn't help the emotions behind his next statement.

"Elisa, watch your back up there. These people are as crazy and dangerous as their boss. As much as it pains me to say this….take your boyfriend with you. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Tony….how am I supposed to take down an entire gang with just a handful of people?" Elisa asked slowly.

"Don't worry Sugar," he reassured her with a determined look on his face. "When the time comes you'll have all the help you'll need."

Her brow was creased with worry, and her shoulders slumped even further with this newly added burden. She obviously didn't like the way any of this was going to go down, but she silently agreed that it would have to be this way. If the police lost control of Manhattan, who knew what would happen after that.

Despite the overwhelming feelings Dracon knew she was going through right now, Elisa managed to twist her lips up in a ghost of her own smirk. "Dracon, I think you might have been a good enough boy to go up before a parole board. I'm sure you can handle things from there."

"Got it all covered Sugar."

"Then you just have to promise me one thing for when I come back."

"Anything for you Maza."

"I haven't had a break in god knows how many years. When I come back, promise me you'll continue to be good…at least for a few months." She was making a deal with the devil and yet she couldn't help the slightly pleading tone that carried over the phone line.

"Maza, if you give me my turf back, I promise you here and now that none of my guys will ever bother you and yours again."

The look she gave him made every minute he had spent in prison fade away. "Tony…..you don't know how much that means to me right now," she admitted in a rough voice. He blinked in surprise when he saw tears shimmer in her eyes, and watched as she forced them not to spill.

"Ah Baby…..shhh," he whispered over the phone his hand reaching up to spread along the glass. He smiled wistfully. "Damn, what I wouldn't give to be holdin' you right now."

"That was a long time ago Tony," she sighed, but he didn't miss the faint smile that played along her lips.

"Yeah but they was good times doll. You tell that purple giant that if he ever breaks your heart I will make one exception to my promise to you. Now get outta here before I have to pay Gino over there another c-note to keep quiet."

His last little remark seemed to have lightened the mood a bit, and she pressed her hand against the glass across from his briefly. "Thank you Tony."

Dracon merely smiled and hung up the phone and sat back to watch her leave. It was a few minutes before Gino finally walked over and tapped on his shoulder. "Come on Tony," he said gently his eyes sliding over to the surveillance cameras. "Don' want the big boys upstairs getting too suspicious."

"Yeah, especially now," Tony muttered to himself as he shook off his feeling of nostalgia and returned his mind to the task at hand and the plans that needed to be laid out.

* * *

**_Destine Manor_**

**_Shortly after sunset…._**

Demona grimaced as she stood up from where she had collapsed from her nightly transformation. Once again she was cursing Puck for his meddlesome spell that had doomed her to living the rest of her life out enduring the agonizing transformations from gargoyle to human and then back, twice a day.

Heading into her bathroom she turned on the hot water to her massive tub, looking forward to a long soak after a tiring day at the office. She smirked, pleased with the way the day had gone-even if it had been grueling. She had closed two major deals in one day, and she had beat David Xanatos out on one of them.

She was just getting ready to slip into the warm waters when her security system went off, signaling an unwanted intruder on her property. Swearing, the gargoyle shut off the water, and quickly redressed as she rushed back into her bedroom and punched a hidden button on her nightstand. One of the walls slid back, revealing a very high tech security system. Glaring at the screen, she watched as Detective Elisa Maza hopped out of her car and began pounding on the front door to her mansion.

Her irritation quickly melted away to concern as she took a closer look at the grim features on the human's face. Elisa had never come to visit her, and she knew that the woman wouldn't be here unless it was urgent. Thinking back to a few months ago when Hudson had been crippled badly by a new black market weapon while out on patrol, Demona felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

By the Dragon…please don't let anything have happened to Angela or Goliath, she thought to herself as she hurried downstairs.

Pulling the door open, she looked down at the Detective. "What?" she demanded.

"We need to talk," Elisa said flatly.

"Has something else happened to the Clan?"

Elisa shook her head, realizing for the first time just how worried Demona looked. "No. Angela and the Clan are ok, but that's what we need to talk about. Can I please come inside, it's freaking cold out here," she asked, shifting from one foot to the other as a gust of icy wind blew across the massive porch.

With an irritated grumble, Demona stepped back and let the human inside. She shut the door behind her, allowed Elisa to walk a few feet further into the mansion and then stopped. She would be civil, but she wasn't about to play host when she was tired and hungry.

Elisa realized that she wasn't about to be offered a chair to sit down and sighed. She was exhausted, but she wasn't about to show any weakness in front of the violently prone gargoyle. "As your aware, those lunatics are getting more and more brave with these damn guns. Thankfully, there are thought to be only five of them on the streets here, but Dracon just called me today to tell me that he heard a massive shipment of those things are going to be delivered in a couple of weeks, from New Gotham to here."

"So what does this have to do with the Clan…or me for that matter?"

"I've been pulling double and triple shifts for the last six months trying to find out everything about these guns and how I can get them off the streets. There's been a pattern to the times they've been used, and it's connected with the Clan. I think someone is not only using them to commit crimes that no one would even think of trying, but they're also targeting the Clan in the process."

Elisa's jaw tightened as her eyes darkened. "I tried asking Goliath to back off of patrols, if anything to help me study the attacks a little more without them being a factor. But he refuses to listen to me, and I will die before I let something else happen to them again."

Demona didn't doubt it for one second. After all this time, she had finally come to realize that Elisa was more devoted to the Clan than anyone she had ever known. The human was fiercely protective them, and though she would never admit it to anyone, Demona was secretly glad for that. Because while she still lived and breathed, Elisa Maza would do everything in her power to keep the Clan safe- especially her daughter. It was one of the growing list of reasons, that Demona had given up trying to kill the Detective.

"So I take it you are going to New Gotham to track down this lead?"

"I leave tomorrow," Elisa confirmed.

"I see. Again, I ask how this concerns me."

Elisa looked up at Demona, her gaze unwavering. "We both know I've been living on borrowed time. I've walked away from too many fights unscathed, and I have a feeling that won't be the case this time. We're up against someone that's more powerful and more connected than the police or even the Feds. And I also have a hunch we're dealing with more than one party. This entire operation has been too well organized which indicates a hell of a lot of players."

Demona scowled slightly, trying to follow where Elisa was going with this.

"Demona, I know you have been changing over these last few years. I know how much your daughter loves you, and that despite everything, you still care for the Clan. I'm here to swear to you that I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. That no matter what, I will put an end to this threat. But I need to know that if I don't come back from this, you will never again do anything to hurt or harm the Clan."

Demona gawked openly at the brazen woman. "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious Demona," Elisa told her implacably. "Your word is the only thing you have left, and that is what I want from you right here, right now."

Demona let out a sharp bark of laughter, even as her eyes flared red and she took a threatening step forward. "You dare to come into my house and make demands of me? Are you insane!"

Elisa didn't flinch. "I think we both know the answer to that," she said calmly. Her face began to match Demona's anger however and she took her own step forward. "Damn it Demona, you of all people should know how much the Clan means to me! I don't care if you beat me to a pulp for saying it, but I love them. They are my family too, and it nearly broke me when Hudson was shot. I will stop this, but I need to know that if something happens to me, the Clan will be okay. I can't afford to be worried or distracted by that right now."

Demona backed off, amazed that Elisa would confront her like this in her own home. The woman was definitely a little insane. She finally folded her arms across her chest. "Fine," she said a little grudgingly. "You have my word that I will never do anything to harm the Clan again."

"Or cause them pain," Elisa added. When Demona didn't answer right away, she pressed her again.

"I will not cause them any pain either," the immortal growled out.

"Not many people would be willing to put faith in your word," Elisa remarked, eyeing the gargoyle. "But I've seen the changes in you these last few years, and I know that your word is the one thing I can count on. But so help me God, if I do get killed and you go back on your word, I will haunt your ass for the rest of eternity."

The threat against her was made with such serious sincerity, Demona had no doubt the Detective would carry it out. But Demona couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "You are insane," she concluded.

Elisa flashed her trademark smirk. "Certifiable," she agreed. "I'd have to be, to keep doing what I do."

"Detective, I'm going to hold you to the first part of this deal. I know you would have no second thoughts about stepping in front of a bullet. But please make sure that you don't do that before you see this thing through. Because I will tell you right now, if you fail and the Clan becomes endangered, I will take matters into my own hands. And we both know how that will turn out."

"I promise it will not come to that."

"Good. Then to that end, will you be taking Goliath with you?"

"I don't think that would be such a great idea," Elisa answered with a grimace.

Demona arched an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked a little too smugly.

Elisa's eyes flashed angrily at the barb. "There never was a paradise to begin with Demona. But yes, as I'm sure you already heard from Angela, Goliath and I had a huge fight a few weeks ago and our…friendship has been strained every since."

"A shame," Demona said sarcastically.

Exhaustion got the best of her, and her temper snapped as she took a large step forward, invading Demona's personal space. "This was never a friggin contest Demona. You drove him away!" she reminded the immortal sharply. "But he still loves you, and no matter how deeply he buries it, he always will. Maybe if you would just shut that mouth of yours for once and looked past your own damn hatred, you would see that your daughter isn't the only one sitting on the sidelines hoping you'll come rejoin the team."

Demona snarled, her talon instinctively grabbing Elisa by the front of the jacket as she yanked her closer and upwards.

Elisa seemed to not care one bit that she was now dangling a good foot off the ground. "What? Is this something you don't want to hear? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started pushing my buttons. I tried Demona. I tried so hard to tell myself that he was just a friend, and that we could never be anything more. But I fell too hard for him, and I can't lie to myself any more. I love him, but I know that he will always care about you. So when all of this is over, we still have to talk about that!"

"There is nothing to talk about," Demona growled as she shoved Elisa away from her, causing the human to sprawl ungracefully on the floor. She turned away from the dark skinned woman, trying to reign in her temper and emotions. "Goliath and I are through, and nothing will ever change that. His world revolves around you, and you are a fool if you throw that away, because trust me Detective, it is very rare to find that kind of love and devotion on this world.

She was angry with herself for starting this painful line of conversation. She was angry with Elisa for turning Goliath's love away over some stupid notion. But most of all, she was angry that she was even admitting these things to _this_ human of all people. "Leave."

Elisa was hard-pressed not to let a groan escape her as she slowly got up from the floor. She saw Demona's wing's trembling and realized this conversation had traveled too far into a territory that neither of them wanted to deal with. When she was told to leave, she did not argue. Simply straightened her jacket, and walked back towards the door to let herself out.

Just before she closed the door, she paused and look back at Demona one last time. "I will not fail them…or you," she swore determinedly, and then she left.

* * *

**_Castle Wyvern_**

**_An hour later…_**

The Clan was just finishing up breakfast when Elisa came into the dining room. Brooklyn was the first to see her as she entered.

"Hey Elisa," he greeted with a smile. The smile disappeared as he took in her haggard appearance. The Clan hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks, and she looked like hell. He commented as much.

"Thanks Brook," Elisa retorted wryly as she slumped into a chair near Angela, but several seats away from Goliath who was watching her quietly.

Broadway was immediately serving her a plateful of food. "You need to eat young lady," he commanded as he set the plate in front of her.

Elisa was about to protest, when her stomach loudly reminded her that she hadn't eaten since early that afternoon. With a sheepish chuckle, she dug into the food, and looked over at Hudson. "So how's the rehab coming Hudson?"

"Nearly me ol' self lass," the older gargoyle told her with a pleased smile. He knew how hard Elisa had taken his injury and near death. She more than anyone else had felt responsible, and he had made it a point to reassure her every chance he got, that he would be fine. "But it's been like learning how to glide all over again. Gave everyone hear a few good laughs the other night as I practiced my landings."

"Yeah?"

"Not quite as graceful as I used to be," the elder admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah but your last few landings last night were nearly perfect Hudson. And we've worked out all the bugs in the neural link," Lex commented.

"Aye, it's amazing. Ye've really outdone yuirself this time lad," Hudson praised the smaller gargoyle.

"So um, do you feel things with the new leg?" Elisa asked hesitantly as she looked at the new cybernetic limb Hudson had been fitted with. This was really the first time they had even discussed the prosthetic since he had received it.

"I have sensations in that I can tell if something is touching it, or for example I can feel the ground under my foot. But there be no sensation such as cold or heat or pain."

"Huh. That is pretty amazing."

"So what brings you by tonight Elisa?" Brooklyn asked. He could sense the tension between Goliath and Elisa, and knew she wouldn't have been here unless something was up. He wished they would make up already.

Elisa took a few more healthy bites of her food, and then pushed her plate back with a grateful smile to Broadway. "Wonderful as always Broadway, thanks for taking care of me," she said with a fond smile that made the portly gargoyle blush. Then she looked at each of the Clan, her gaze finally resting on Goliath.

"I've gotten a break in the case," she announced quietly.

"Really? That's awesome!" Lex declared.

Elisa managed a weak smile. The hope everyone began to show quickly died as they realized it wasn't good news. "What is it Elisa?" Goliath finally asked, speaking for the first time since she had entered.

So she told them. She watched their faces go from shock to grim as she told them everything Dracon had told her. She told them of the numbers, of the pattern- which she hadn't completely revealed to Goliath before when she had asked him to cut back on patrols-, and of her plans to head to New Gotham the next day to track down the source of the guns before they were shipped.

"I believe you guys are the primary target for these weapons, which is _why_ I asked for you to cut back on patrols," she said, too tired to conceal the frustration in her voice.

"Why didn't you simply tell me that?" Goliath countered, his own voice deepening with tension.

"Because if I had, then you would have stepped _up_ your patrols, putting yourself out there as live bait to try and flush them out before more people had been killed by these damn guns," Elisa answered tightly.

"If we are the reason innocent people are losing their lives, then it is our duty to do what it takes to capture these weapons- even if it means risking our lives in the process."

"Look, I've been doing this job long enough to know that unless we caught who was behind this whole thing, that even if we did flush out the guns, more would be on the streets within weeks! We have to stop this machine at the source Goliath, or any sacrifices you make will be in vain. For god's sake, Hudson was nearly killed trying to take out just one of those guns and there are five thousand on their way to this city in two weeks!" she shouted at him as she slammed her hand on the table and stood up from her chair, her angry gaze boring into his.

The surprise, hurt, and concern finally deflated her anger and she sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. "God damn it, I am not going to have this fight again Goliath. We have too much else to worry about right now," she said quietly as she sank back into her chair, rubbing eyes that felt like sandpaper.

"Elisa, lass. What happened to me is no one's fault," Hudson said quietly as he reached over to rest a hand on her arm.

"These guns are going to be used to wipe this Clan out and hold this city hostage. I will not let that happen," Elisa told them firmly as a look of complete resolve hardened her face. "This operation is too big for me to handle alone, and Quinn has far too many moles and contacts inside the department for a bunch of people to know what's going on. Right now, the only people who know about this are Matt and the Captain. They will discreetly be building a team of cops they know are clean for the raid. I have a contact in New Gotham that I am told I can trust, but I'd rather take one or two of you as backup."

"I have a score to settle with these people so ye can count me in lass," Hudson said instantly.

Elisa blinked, and looked up at him, skeptical. The elder gargoyle chuckled. "I may not have the best landings yet lass, but the doctors released me for full activity a week ago. I promise ye I won't be a hindrance to yuir investigation."

The rest of the Clan quietly looked at each other, all of them clearly willing to volunteer, but deferring to Goliath who looked uncomfortable under their expectant gazes. Had the situation not been so serious, Brooklyn might have chuckled at how the small human could intimidate their massive Leader into such an uncomfortable silence. Finally he gave Goliath a poke under the table with his tail and after jumping slightly, Goliath announced he would go as well.

Elisa nodded, and then stood. "I'm exhausted, and I still need to talk to Xanatos."

"Why Xanatos?" Angela asked curiously.

"Because this fight is too big to go into undermanned, and too important to lose. We are going to need every resource we can call on, and we can't afford a leak. So I should tell all you of you right now, we're going to be working with a few people that makes me cringe, but we have no choice."

"You never said who your source was," Broadway commented.

"Tony Dracon. Now if you'll all excuse me I have to make some final preparations before I head home for a couple of hours of sleep."

With that she left, leaving the Clan to look at each other in shock and then at Goliath. The Clan Leader sighed, rubbed his temple, which was beginning to throb, and finally spoke. "In lieu of what Elisa just told us I want everyone to double up for patrols."

"Goliath, Elisa has a point," Brooklyn finally said quietly, but resolutely. "If we get ourselves killed now, then we aren't going to be of any use when it comes time to take down this entire operation."

The two shared a long tense look, before Goliath finally relented somewhat. "We cannot turn our backs on this city right now, but you are right, we only put more lives in danger with our presence. I will suspend our patrols. However, while Hudson and I are gone, the four of you will take turns monitoring the police scanners. If a critical situation arises, I expect you to do whatever you can to aid."

Brooklyn nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Listen do you have a few minutes that we could talk?"

Goliath nodded and after instructing Lex to set up scanners in all the areas where the Clan normally relaxed, he and Brooklyn headed up towards the castle courtyard. The night was fairly quiet, the frigid temperatures driving most residents inside. Both gargoyles stood looking out over the city silently for several long peaceful minutes before Brooklyn finally spoke.

"You really need to apologize to her Goliath," he told his Clan Leader respectfully. It had taken him two weeks and a lot of pressuring from the rest of the Clan to build up the nerve to say this. But given the situation they were now faced with and the time constraints they were up against, he knew Goliath and Elisa needed to be at the top of their game. They couldn't afford to be distracted by their personal issues with each other.

He felt Goliath stiffen next to him, and after a tense moment passed, both gargoyles relaxed as Goliath let out a weary sigh. "I know," he admitted softly. "It's just…no one has ever questioned my decisions or vexed me so much as she has. At least none that bothered me as much."

Brooklyn chuckled dryly. "That's because you love her, and you've never dealt with someone as strong-willed as her. You met your match in Elisa. What she lacks in physical strength, she more than makes up for in every other way possible."

"Many times, I see her as far stronger than myself, and it frightens me. We have come to rely heavily on her to protect us, and I fear that one day it will cost Elisa her life."

"Goliath, she's a cop," Brooklyn pointed out. "Elisa goes out there night after night, putting her life on the line for every person in this city- just like we do. Yeah, she isn't forced into a stone sleep like we are, so she can go a lot longer if need be. But she has her weaknesses and vulnerabilities as well. Right now, this rift between you and her is a big vulnerability. If even half of what Dracon said is true, then we're all in for the fight of our lives. And you know how dangerous this undercover job up there could be."

Goliath shook his head. "Perhaps I should let you or Angela go in my place."

"That's not what I'm saying Goliath. You _need_ to be there with her. But you guys need to clear the air before you go. Maybe this'll be good for you two, give you a little breathing room from this city and all of us," he said hopefully. "Just talk to her tonight."

"I will my friend. Tell the rest of the Clan not to disturb me unless it is an emergency. I'll be back a couple of hours before dawn so we can finalize preparations."

"No problem. I'm going to go down and help Lex set up the scanners."

"And Brooklyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**_Xanatos' Office_**

David Xanatos sat behind his desk, trying very hard not to smirk. Obviously, he wasn't being quite as successful as he was hoping because he could see Elisa's patience was quickly wearing thin. And that was something she already had in short order lately.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But surely even you have to see the irony in all of this."

Elisa sighed, slumped back into the couch and shook her head as she finally chuckled tiredly. "Yeah I do. The Captain is going to have a coronary when she finds out just whom exactly my trusted 'resources' are. And Derek…." Elisa groaned when she thought about that.

"Well, why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it," Xanatos said wisely. "You of course will have my full cooperation and every one of my resources at your disposal. These guns are a menace to this city, and Quinn is lunatic enough to not care about how many innocent people may be killed once they hit the

streets."

"I still can't believe she's able to run an operation like this from inside someplace like Arkham," Elisa said resentfully.

"Speaking from experience," he told her wryly, "there is no way she could be doing this on her own. She has to have connections to the outside, and given the scale of this operation, she probably has a small army of her own still working away under whoever is running things for her right now. You are wise in taking Goliath and Hudson with you in case your hand is forced while you are up there."

Elisa didn't make any comment, but just nodded curtly before moving on. "Do you think you can arrange for some transportation, and perhaps someplace safe to stay? As lead investigator on this case, I'm sure all my accounts and so forth are under watch, and the department can't fund any of this because no one knows about my little trip up there."

"Certainly. Fox can fly the three of you in there tomorrow evening as soon as the Clan awakens. Owen can select a suitable place for all of you to stay and still maintain a low profile. Will you be needing an alter alias while you are there?"

Elisa arched an eyebrow. Xanatos spread his hands open. "Detective, you know I'm a man of many means. I can only give you my word I have not done anything over the last few years simply for the sake of committing a crime or in pursuit of selfish wants. If I have bent a few rules here and there it has always been to accomplish a greater means and for the benefit of others."

Elisa snorted. "I must be really, REALLY tired because I actually believe you. Thank you for the offer, but no. I plan on maintaining a _very_ low profile. As far as anyone else knows, I was just put on administrative leave because I got into it with the Captain over this case. Officially, I have just been pulled from it, and Matt will keep plugging away at it slowly here while I disappear for a couple of weeks."

"And this won't seem too suspicious to anyone who might be on the inside at the Precinct?"

Elisa shook her head. "Sadly, everyone knows how obsessed I've become over this case, and how irritated the Captain has been with me lately. One of Derek's most trusted guards down in the tunnels volunteered to be a fake informant. I hauled him in for 'questioning' this afternoon, went nuts and roughed him up a bit, and then was hauled physically out of the interrogation room by Matt and Chavez and read the riot act loud enough for everyone to hear before being suspended without pay for two weeks."

Elisa smirked slightly. "Was the most fun I've had in weeks. Tim…the 'informant', was all for playing along with this thing to the tee and told me to go ahead and hit him. Those people are scared to death down there for their families, and he was more than happy to play whatever part he could in helping this investigation along. But with the whole house knowing I've just been suspended and kicked off the case, no one is expecting to see or hear from me for a couple of weeks."

Xanatos grinned, appreciative of the cunning. "Not bad for a couple of hour's work this afternoon. You know, Derek may not want to have anything to do with me but we should consider the tunnel dwellers and the Mutates as potential back-up if need be. Derek is probably sitting on a veritable army himself."

"He's my brother and I know if it comes down to it, he won't turn his back on me," Elisa admitted. "But like you said…let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Absolutely. Well," he looked down at a screen on his desk and smirked. "I think we've let Goliath pace outside my office long enough, and you look like you could use some rest before you head out tomorrow evening. Why don't you stay here for the night? I can have Owen drive you to your place tomorrow to pick up whatever you need before sunset."

Elisa began to protest, but realized that Goliath obviously wanted to talk and it probably wasn't going to be a short conversation. She really was too exhausted to be driving safely, so she nodded her thanks. As she stood, she paused before she got to the door. Looking at it, she glanced back at the billionaire. "How soundproof is this thing?"

"Not even they can hear through it."

"I went and saw Demona today," she informed him, smirking when his eyebrows crept upwards in surprise. "Let's just say I made sure to take care of some things on the home-front before I left. But I think if it comes to it, she will be another resource we can call on."

"Are you sure she can be trusted? Some of her business actions have been pretty aggressive as of late."

Elisa chuckled. "Just because she's giving you a run for your money Xanatos, doesn't mean she isn't trustworthy. In fact I kinda like that she's around to keep you from getting too damn smug. But her daughter's life is at stake here and she will do whatever it takes to see that Angela and the rest of the Clan are kept safe."

"She has seemed to develop a soft spot for her daughter these last few years," Xanatos admitted.

"Angela is all she has left in this world that brings her true happiness. It's the one thing that has finally showed Demona there's more to life than revenge and hate. She's probably become more vicious in the corporate world to make up for the lack of physical violence she's been prone to all these centuries. Frankly, I don't care what helps her to take its place, so long as she's not trying to wipe out humanity or me."

"You make a very good argument," he laughed. "I will have Owen see to it that you're usual quarters are prepared."

Elisa waved at him. "Come on Xanatos, this is me here. The room is always ready, and I'm sure if I need something one of the Clan can help me out and I've two legs as well. Just tell him not to let me sleep past noon."

"Certainly."

Elisa exited the room, and looked expectantly up to the massive gargoyle that had stopped pacing outside the office door. "Elisa," he greeted quietly. The contrite look in his eyes, and the droop in his wings broke through her irritation at him, and she managed a weak smile.

"Come on Big Guy," she told him softly as she quirked her head down the hall. "I know we need to talk, but I need to get off my feet."

The Clan Leader simply nodded and followed her back towards the room she stayed in occasionally.

"You are staying the night?" he asked hopefully. It had been many months since she had last stayed over.

"I'm too tired to drive anywhere safely right now," she confessed.

Goliath immediately went over to the massive fireplace and quickly brought it to life as she dropped onto the massive fur rug in front of it and began pulling off her heavy work boots with a grateful groan.

He knelt in front of her, gently taking her foot in his hand and aiding her with her second boot, tenderly rubbing her acing foot with a talon. "God that feels so good right now. I haven't had these damn things off in almost a day," she sighed as she lay back on the rug, and allowed him show some attention to her battered feet.

He noticed with some dismay, that her long shifts had begun to break down the skin on her feet in places, small blisters marring her feet in several spots. Mindful of those tender spots he massaged the knots out of her feet and then fetched a basin of warm water and bath salts for her to soak in while she lay on the rug.

"Elisa…I'm sorry," he said finally as his eyes sought out hers.

She reached out a hand. "I know Big Guy. But it scares me so much to think that I could lose you...that I could lose all of you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened Goliath," she told him fervently. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, and I'm sorry if I've been so distant with you this last year…it's…it's just every time we start to get close…" she faltered, frustrated with the way things had been going in her life the last few years.

"I know," he replied, his talon tracing small patterns on her palm. "And I don't want to fight either Elisa. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"You mean… just be friends again?" she asked, torn between hope and dismay.

"No Elisa…after that," he told her firmly. "You were right. A part of me will always love Demona, but it is you that I think about every waking minute of every night. I miss the quiet nights when we would read to each other in the library, or when we would simply sit on your balcony and talk."

He reached out to cup her face gently with one hand. "I miss _you_ Elisa Maza."

Tears sprang to her eyes, as her heart and her mind battled. "I want this to work out Goliath…but every time…_every time_ we start to get close, something happens. And then I begin to wonder if maybe this is Fate telling us that we should just go back to being friends."

"Fate brought us together. It is everyone else that seems to be conspiring against us," he said with a wry grin.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that smile. It was so rare for either of them to smile lately. "If I promise not to challenge you so much, will you promise to at least give my suggestions consideration before you make a decision."

"I already have," he told her. "The Clan will suspend patrols while we are gone, but they will keep an ear on the police scanners in case something big comes up and their assistance might be needed."

Her sigh of immense relief made the tough decision worthwhile. "Thank you," she told him gratefully.

They spent the next several minutes enjoying the quiet company of the other and staring into the fire. "I want things to go back to the way they were too," she admitted finally. "But there's too much in front of us right now. This case has to take precedence over everything, because if we don't stop that shipment, there will be no lives to come back to."

"When this is all over, I promise that you and I will take a vacation somewhere warm and quiet. Just the two of us, where we will have all the time in the world to decide where things will go from there," he swore to her tenderly.

She quirked in eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Wherever you want."

She grinned. "I am so there."

He matched her gin and then chuckled as her jaw popped from a massive yawn. He lifted her up into his arms, and moved towards the bed.

"Nuh-uh…I need a bath first and I can't sleep on those expensive sheets in these grubby clothes."

"Let's go run you a bath then."

He carried her into the massive bathroom, started filling the tub with hot water, dumped in plenty of soap and salts and with a kiss to her head, left her to undress and slip into the bubbled water. He knocked quietly on the door after he heard her get into the tub, several minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay to come in?" he asked hesitantly. "I brought you some suitable sleepwear."

Elisa smirked. Likely excuse she laughed to herself. "Yeah it's okay Big Guy. Got enough of a bubble blanket happening here to last me another hour at least."

He entered cautiously, his gaze somewhat averted, and set the clothes on the counter near the towel rack. He was about to retreat when she stopped him. "So how have things been with the Clan these last few weeks?" she asked with her eyes closed as she rested in the soothing water.

Goliath hesitated and then sat on the edge of the steps that led up to the massive tub. They talked quietly for the next hour, Elisa reheating her water twice as the aches slowly began to subside in her body. When she was thoroughly pruned, and the bubbles were quickly beginning to dissipate beyond redemption, Goliath exited into the main room while she dried off and dressed in the comfy sweats he had dug up from somewhere- Fox most likely.

Crawling into bed, she pulled the covers up and then looked up at Goliath. With a tender smile, she patted the bed next to her. "Stay with me for a little while? At least until I drift off to sleep?"

The look of pure love and adoration in his eyes made all of her worries and doubts fade away. For just this night, they could pretend things were like they used to be and enjoy the quiet company of the other. He carefully crawled onto the bed, curled his body up against hers, and held her gently with arm and wing as she quickly dropped off into the first restful sleep she had gotten in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: ok ladies and gents…In order to save everyone time I'm skipping right to where the story starts to change and take its critical turn that effects the outcome. So here's where you are picking up: Things have already been handled in New Gotham. Elisa and Dracon are on their way to Manhattan via the ship and Goliath, Hudson and Nightwing have taken control of the train. The Xanatos' have been battling their intruders, and the rest of our hero's are getting set into place…

**Somewhere along the Eastern Seaboard Between new Gotham and Manhattan….. (yeah that was real specific huh?)**

**2:30 a.m**.

Elisa woke up with a start, glaring at the man that was quickly withdrawing his hand to step back and grin infuriatingly at her. "Hey sleeping beauty time to get ready for round two."

"Damnit Tony!" she growled at him as she fumbled around for her top. "How long have I been out?"

"You stress too much over the little stuff Maza. It's gonna give you early wrinkle lines," he told her blithely.

"Screw you," she hissed, as she struggled briefly with the form fitting, kevlar reinforced, leather. She hadn't really noticed before just how much her clothing weighed until she stood from the bed, still exhausted and light-headed from the injury.

"Now Sugar is that anyway to talk to the man that just brought you breakfast in bed?" he asked in mock hurt as he pulled a cloth off a tray he had resting on the counter next to where he was leaning. "I hope for Goliath's sake you aren't always this grouchy in the morning."

Elisa glowered at him as he continued to goad and tease her, but the food smelled good, and her body made it quite clear that it needed some nourishment. Come to think of it, when had she last eaten? Breakfast the day before? It was a wonder she was still on her feet.

Ignoring Tony's pleased look, she shoved him out of the way and tucked into the pasta and salad that someone had whipped up. The carbs quickly began to raise her low blood sugar, and by the time she was finished, Elisa had to admit that she was feeling considerably better.

Breaking the silence, she glanced at the clock. "We still on schedule?"

"Down to the minute. There was a slight change in plans however. Canmore re-arranged the docking point. Not really sure why, he didn't mention anything in the transmission and I didn't want to arouse to much curiosity by asking."

"Which Pier are we docking at now?"

"Fifteen. You want me to contact Goliath's team?"

"No, I don't want him rushing over here at the expense of the others." She paused mid-bite and waved him over. "But there is someone else we could ask for help. I need your phone."

Tony handed it over, curious as to who else she would call in this late in the game. It was the last person he would have ever expected.

"Demona."

"What?" Demona asked Elisa, her voice a cross between irritation and dread.

"I need your help...and soon."

Elisa suppressed her sigh as she endured the immortal's derisive chuckle. "Oh now this is rich. You really are insane Detective. First you threaten me in my own home and now you're asking me for help."

"Yeah, yeah," Elisa muttered. "Listen I don't have a lot of time, but our forces have been divided into several groups to fight this war on all fronts. Quinn was the supplier, but Jon Canmore was the buyer and the one behind all the attacks here in New York. Tony and I are on our way to a meeting point to take him and his men down, but we are small in numbers and have no back-up nearby."

There was a pause. "If I come down there to help, I refuse to promise that I won't kill him."

"I know, and I'm not going to ask that of you. To be honest, I'm regretting not taking a chance I had years ago to put a bullet in his skull. This is a life or death battle Demona, and I've already taken too many lives tonight to play judge for anyone else. The Clan is in fight of their own, the Xanatos' are tied up with an attack on the castle, and I can't call the police in yet. So yes, you are a last resort- I won't lie about that. But if we don't stop this thing tonight, everyone is going to be in danger by tomorrow. Human and gargoyle."

There was a long pause. "When and where?"

"Pier fifteen, half an hour."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you," Elisa breathed sincerely.

"See if you're still thanking me when this is all over with Detective."

And then the line went dead. She handed the phone back to a stunned Dracon. "You really think bringing her in, now, is such a good idea?"

"No. But there's no way she'll let him leave that pier alive."

"I thought she was finally starting overcome her blood thirst. I don't think this will be real good for her rehab from genocide."

"Which is why Canmore cannot die by her hands. Whatever happens Tony, we can't let her kill him. I won't let his blood be on her head."

"I'll tell my men to be prepared for her and to keep that from happening. We'd better get topside pretty soon, start preparing for arrival."

Elisa frowned as she set the fork down on her empty plate and took one last drink of her water. "That just made me think of something else. We need to have another chat with our captain."

Tony merely raised an eyebrow as he followed her down the hall and up the stairs into the pilothouse. The nervous looking Captain was steering the ship around the point of Manhattan, Lady Liberty shining brightly off the port side of the ship.

Elisa advanced on the man, and Dracon nodded slightly to the two men who were keeping guard. The Captain shrank back slightly, and Tony grinned to himself. Maza was getting good with the whole intimidation thing. Of course it could just be the outfit, he mused silently. She didn't look anything like a cop right now- more like one those vigilante friends of hers. One that was hell bent on stopping this shipment.

Grabbing the man by his coat lapels, she shoved him against a computer console. "Just one last thing. I've been working undercover with Quinn's men for over three months now. Quinn kept the location a secret, but he didn't keep the details quiet. When the time comes you have that man over there give the all clear signal. If I see the warning signal, I'll make sure this boat is turned around immediately and heading out to sea where no one will be able to save you from the worst death you can possibly imagine. Do I make myself clear?"

The man nearly whimpered as he shook his head. "Y-y-yes ma'am," he stuttered out as she let go of him and stalked out of the pilothouse.

Tony chuckled quietly as the frightened man nearly tripped over himself getting back to the helm. The two guards grinned widely, and one of them winked at the mob boss. Stepping out of the small room, Dracon followed after Elisa, tossing her a cap as she prepared to head outside.

"That was pretty good Maza," he complimented as he pulled on his own cap, and began buttoning up his heavy jacket. "Nearly had me wetting my pants."

"Please," she huffed as she began checking the utility belt.

"Ok so that might be an exaggeration, but you almost had him wetting his pants."

"It wasn't too over the top?"

"Are you kidding? After you were willing to let my boys break a few of his fingers earlier? You should work for the CIA as an interrogator."

"Gee thanks," she retorted sarcastically as she pulled on a pair of gloves and looked out the small porthole.

"It's snowing again," she sighed. "I really want to take a vacation someplace tropical when all of this is done."

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**2:30 a.m.**

"I see your two rocket launchers and raise you one Robot," Fox grinned as she punched a button on her console. The small group of invaders on her screen started to panic in the face of the seemingly indestructible Steel Clan robot, and turned to flee, only to be apprehended by two others waiting just around the corner.

Fox's eyes flared green and she turned to scowl at her husband. "That's not fair! You have to find and get your own thugs, not wait around for me to flush them out to your robots," she told him, clearly annoyed with his tactic.

"That was never stated in the rules," he answered back smoothly, with his trademark smirk.

Her eyes narrowed, and a slow smirk ran across her own face. "So that's how we're gonna play now is it?"

He wiped his face of every expression, except one of fake innocence. "Why my dear I'm simply trying to play within the limits we set for ourselves."

Fox turned from him, and began typing in a series of quick commands and numerous overrides. "Play with this then," she muttered under her breath as she hit the 'send' button and then turned to flash her husband a sweet smile before turning back to the monitors to watch her handiwork unfold.

Concerned that his vast lead over her was about to be jeapordized, Xanatos turned back to his monitors just in time to see his two robots freeze on their way to the dungeon. Their limbs went slack as their systems shut down, and the captives wriggled free, only to be scooped up a few feet further down the hall by Fox's waiting Clan robots.

On two more screens, another three of David's robots followed a similar fate, and Fox chuckled low in her throat. "I believe that puts me ahead dear."

Not one to be outsmarted so easily, Xanatos cracked his knuckles and grinned. "My love, you always make the games more challenging. It will make victory all the more sweeter."

Fox merely sniffed, her hands poised over her keyboard as she waited for his countermove.

* * *

**Tunnels**

**Manhattan**

**2:45 a.m.**

Captain Chavez looked back at the small group of cops that she and Matt had recruited. It was a mixed bunch to be sure, but she knew that every one of them could be trusted. There was of course Morgan, who had been a beat cop with Maza's father and herself and had happily stayed on the streets when everyone else had moved upwards, onwards, or retired. Pinnelli, had been trained by Chavez herself, and had lost his partner two months ago to an HQ. He had begged the Captain to let him help Bluestone and Maza the day he came back to work.

The remaining five officers were from 55th Precinct - the only other precinct in the city to have been hit hard by the guns. The Lieutenant, Lou, had gone through the academy with Chavez. After serving their year as rookies they had been partnered for awhile, and Maria knew she could trust Lou to watch her back. When she had quietly approached him a week and a half ago with the information, he had quickly promised her help. She was surprised when he had informed her a few days later that he had four more officers that he had hand-picked to assist.

She knew Officer Sullivan…he'd been a beat cop for over two decades now. Sully was as loyal as they came, and he was now partnered with Ty Davis Jr. The young man seemed determined not to follow in his old man's footsteps. Ty Sr. had been a good cop, who got mixed up with the wrong guys wearing blue. Chavez had met the senior Davis, shortly before he had been shot on what appeared to be a set-up cop killing. Rumors still floated around every now and then as to what really happened all those years ago, but whatever they may have been, Ty Jr. was as straight as they came according to Lou.

The other two officers puzzled her a bit, but Lou vouched for their credibility as well. Faith Yokus, was another dedicated cop, one good collar away from being meritoriously promoted to detective. She had been quiet and observant the whole time, except when she was keeping her younger, obnoxious partner in line. Of the whole team Lou was bringing with him, Bosco was the most questionable to Chavez. But Lou said he was a good cop through and through. Served as an MP in the military during the Gulf, the guy bled blue according to Lou. So Chavez didn't question him.

The funny thing about Bosco was that even now, after everyone else was starting to get ancy, freezing their butts off in the sewers, he had finally gone quiet. Must have been the military training. Because now, just minutes away from the fight of their lives, he was the most calm and collected of the bunch- even more than herself.

Shaking her head slightly, Chavez checked her watch and then looked over at Matt and nodded. It was time to start getting into position. The train would be arriving shortly, and one of the largest gang take-downs in New York history was about to happen.

"Alright everybody listen up," Chavez said quietly. "Let's do a final check. This party is about to get started. Remember, use whatever force necessary to take these men down. Keep your heads low, your backs to a wall if possible, and make sure of your target before you shoot."

"Hey Cap, we gonna get a medal for this?" Bosco asked as everyone began checking their firearms and extra ammo.

"Guess that all depends if the big boys upstairs let me keep my job now doesn't it Boscorelli?" Chavez responded, finally happy to say something that actually shut the cocky young man up.

"Captain Chavez….are you saying this mission isn't sanctioned by the Department?" Yokus asked into the silence.

Everyone stilled, and Chavez looked over at Lou, her eyes widening. My god. Had he not told them everything that was going on?

Lou looked away and then cleared his throat as he looked over at his team. "Uh…listen people I haven't been exactly forward about this because I didn't want there to be any repercussions on you. But what is happening here tonight, has not been sanctioned by The Powers That Be." The Lieutenant sighed, and Chavez and the others watched on with shoulders suddenly sagging.

"Captain Chavez and I graduated together, and then served together for some time. She trusted me with this information, because she knows how personal this has become to us. Of the whole precinct, I trusted you four alone with the details of this mission, because I knew you were loyal. Quinn and Canmore have too many ears, or too many sympathizers out there…even in the Department."

"Sir…are you saying there won't be any backup?" Davis asked finally.

"There will be backup," Chavez answered. "But not until we call for it…which won't be until this fight gets started. If we call in now, we WILL lose the element of surprise. The same thing had to happen in New Gotham. It's the reason we have been forced to partner with the mob and civilians in this battle."

"Look I can't make you do this… that much I made clear to begin with. But now that you know what's at stake….well if you want to back out now I understand."

"Jesus Lou, you could loose everything over this," Sullivan murmured as he finally grasped the gravity of the situation.

"Sully, if we don't stop these people tonight, we could loose the whole damn city," Lou answered quietly. "So who wants out?"

There was silence as the four other officers looked at each other and then at the rest of the group. Surprisingly the first response came from the one who had the most to lose. "I'm in," Yokus answered definitively.

"Well hell, if mama bear can fight then I can too," Bosco said a second later.

"I'm staying," Sullivan announced.

Davis Jr. looked at the others, and then he too nodded. "I can't let all of y'all have all the fun now can I?" he added finally.

With that decided, the group fell silent as weapons were drawn, checked and then re-holstered. "Stick with your partners and don't loose contact. Let's move people," Lou ordered as Maggie and Delilah began leading each group to their assigned exit point.

**Not too far away in the Tunnels……….**

Lex tapped Brooklyn on the shoulder and nodded. The crimson gargoyle straightened and looked the small group of warriors over. "It's time. Remember the plan, watch each other's back, and we'll make it out of this alive."

The group began to up into teams of two. Angela and Derek, Broadway with Bronx, leaving Lex and Brooklyn. Broadway paused before walking past his two brothers and grinned proudly at Brooklyn. "Hey Brook, just wanted to say that you've done a great job filling in for Goliath. I know he doesn't always tell you that you're doing a good job…well I just thought you should know."

Brooklyn blinked and then chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Uhhhh…well thanks bro…I appreciate that. I'll, um, see you on the flip side okay? Be careful."

The gentle giant of the clan clasped arms with his Clan brother, and then clapped Lex on the shoulder. "Keep him outta trouble little buddy," he joked.

Lex snickered. "Goliath can't keep him out of trouble. What makes you think I can?"

"You need to create some kinda shock collar for him. One that'll zap him when he starts to get too near to trouble."

"Hey get going before you give him any more ideas! I've already played test dummy to one too many of his gizmos," Brooklyn protested as he shoved his rookery brother in the direction he needed to be heading. "And don't let Bronx eat too many thugs! He's just starting to shake off a few of those pounds he put on while sitting around with Hudson these last few months."

The gargoyle beast raised his head at the mention of his name and gave a bark of indignation. "Yeah you know what I'm talking about," Brooklyn responded. "No more slacking off for you."

There was a whine of protest from the Clan's watchdog, and Broadway chuckled as he reached down to scratch Bronx behind the ears. "Don't worry boy, I'll protect you from the big bad Brooklyn. Come on let's go get us some bad guys ok?"

The beast jumped to his feet excitedly, wagging his stump of a tail, and barked twice in anticipation. The three brothers chuckled, and said one final goodbye before Broadway and Bronx headed down the tunnel to their assigned exit point. Turning back to his smaller partner, Brooklyn cracked his knuckles. "Ready little brother?"

"After you oh fearless leader," Lex answered with a grin.

"Great I've got one of you telling me I'm doing a good job and the other is mocking me," Brooklyn sighed in mock hurt as he began to ascend a nearby ladder to the surface.

"Well someone has to keep your ego in check," Lex answered form behind.

"Yeah that's what Goliath is for."

"And then Elisa and Angela go and undo everything he says," the olive colored gargoyles teased.

Brooklyn snorted, but he couldn't argue with Lex's logic because it was true. Every time Goliath came down on him for something, or some screw-up, either Elisa or Angela was always there to help build him back up. When he had been chosen as Goliath's Second in Command, he had no idea what he was getting into.

When the Clan Leader had disappeared for almost a year with Elisa and Bronx, Brooklyn would have completely freaked out if it hadn't been for Hudson's steady guidance. He had learned a lot from the elder, and when Goliath came back, he was much more prepared to learn from Goliath's leadership.

He had come a long ways, of that he could be proud. But his temper and rashness sometimes still got the better of him, and he knew he still had a lot of learning to do before he was even qualified to lead the Clan. These last two weeks had been a great test for him, and as pleased as he was with how things were turning out, he would definitely be glad when Goliath returned to resume control.

As he moved off to one side to let Lex slip a small spy camera through the manhole cover, he began to realize just how heavy a responsibility he had been given. Lex moved the camera around and gave the all-clear sign as he moved back down a few feet to allow Brooklyn to slid the cover off.

Slipping the cover back quietly was an easy task for the beaked gargoyle, thanks to his inhuman strength. The two swiftly crawled from the hole, replaced the cover and ducked into their nearby cover. Snow was just beginning to fall, and Brooklyn eyed the tracks they had just made and swore quietly.

"Damnit, that's pretty obvious." Reaching to his throat, the gargoyle pressed the activate button. "All teams this is team Captain, hold your position. Snow's falling and covering the field. Delay of game until the coach has arrived, so be ready to move on my mark. Do you copy?"

His own teams checked in and then he repeated the message, waiting to hear from the other ten teams of humans and mutates. Slowly they began to check in, although a couple had already surfaced. Those that had surfaced said they would take care of the tracks, and Glasses informed him that he and one other team were in an area of high traffic already and didn't have to worry about it. With that concern laid to rest, the two gargoyles moved several large crates around a bit, to cover their own tracks.

Lex looked at his watch, and Brooklyn grinned as he heard the first sounds of a train locomotive approaching in the distance.

* * *

**The Train**

**Manhattan**

**2:55 am**

Dick Grayson grinned like a child as he blew the train whistle as he crossed the last major intersection before he would begin to enter the industrial section. "Man this is great! I always wanted to drive a train when I was a kid."

"Just make sure ye finish gettin' us there in one piece now lad."

"And miss the party? You guys just remember to wait until I set off my concussion charges or you'll be missing out on some of the fun."

"How much longer?" Goliath asked as he closed his cel phone with a frown.

"Only a couple of minutes more. What's wrong?"

"I'm still unable to reach Elisa and I haven't been successful in trying to reach anyone else either."

"Och lad ye know the tunnels wreak havoc with those devices. Even Xanatos hasn't come up with a comm tha' will work more than a hundred yards down there. The lass made it through the first fight, an' Dracon is still with her. I'm sure she's fine and would be havin' a fit if she knew ye was being distracted right now by worrying about her."

"You're right," the Clan Leader admitted with a sigh. "Come on, old friend. We should get into place outside now before someone spots us moving too close to the yards."

The elder gargoyle opened the door and grimaced. "Lad, remind me about this the next time I insist on following ye and Elisa around somewhere," he said as a blast of frigid air hit the small group.

"Geez it's colder here than in Gotham!" Dick complained.

"Just don't get too cozy here in lad!" Hudson teased as he ducked outside.

"Hey Goliath," Dick called to the lavender giant just before he left. Goliath looked back and Dick grinned at him. "As soon as I get this bad boy stopped and set off the grenades, go after your woman. I'll look after Hudson. Don't worry about things here, I called in a couple of favors of my own. These guys will be gift wrapped for the police in no time flat."

The vigilante winked at the gargoyle, a grin splitting his face, and Goliath arched an eyebrow before nodding slowly. "Thank you Nightwing."

"They act all big and tough and independent, but someone's gotta save them from the situations they get themselves into right?"

"Indeed. Take care Nightwing. I look forward to seeing you again under much more pleasant circumstances."

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

**2:55am**

The first thing she became aware of, was the soft bed she was in and the familiar scents surrounding her. No matter how much pain she was in, that was definitely a good sign. What was even better was the familiar brooding presence in the room.

"Hel?" she croaked out, wincing in pain at even that tiny movement.

The younger woman crawled off the windowsill where she was perched and was at her bedside in an instant. "Shhhh, I'm here," Helena soothed. "It's okay."

But even in her half conscious state, Barbara didn't miss the conflicting emotions running rampant behind those blue eyes. "Dinah?"

A pale face ducked away from hers, and she watched with rising fear as tears began to sparkle in Helena's eyes. "She's alive…but…I don't know what happened. Leslie said she might have burned herself out or something. She's got the kid down in the cave, but…she hasn't woken up since the fight."

A sick feeling settled in Barbara's stomach, and she swallowed around the tightness in her throat. "I want to see her."

It wasn't a request, but the brunette shook her head. Barbara was about to restate her demand when she saw something else in the young woman's eyes…..pain and fear. And it had nothing to do with Dinah. Realization hit her like a lightening bolt.

"Your father…" she whispered, her good arm stretching to find the young woman's hand. There was a sniffle of acknowledgment, and Barbara understood just how precious this moment was. Helena rarely opened herself up…even to Barbara. She put on the angry, badass act to cover up for the deep emotions that were always swirling just below the surface. Barbara had finally given up trying to force the young woman to open up and settled with constantly reminding Helena that she was there for her.

Even at times like this, when she was barely conscious after being toyed and tortured by Harley for nearly an hour. Helena had been coping with some serious life altering decisions these past couple of weeks and had been trying to come to grips with her emotional issues after all these years. Bruce probably couldn't have come back at a worse time for her.

The redhead watched sadly as the tears began to spill down those delicate features, and reached up with an unsteady hand to pull the young woman down to where she could hold and comfort her. Helena curled up in a ball on her side next to Barbara, as the older woman stroked her hair gently. "I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered. "I can't imagine how difficult all this must be for you right now."

"I…I don't know whether to continue hating him, or let go of it," she cried. "I've been mad at him for so long…and then he shows up now…like this…."

"Shhhh….it'll be okay Hel," Barbara whispered. "Everything will work out, and we'll all move on with our lives."

"I don't want to loose you to Him," Helena admitted.

Barbara blinked in the darkness as this new revelation hit her. My God was that why Helena hadn't wanted him to come back all these years? Was she afraid that if Batman returned to take his city back, that Barbara would turn her back on everything they had built together? That she would trade Helena as a partner for Bruce?

Her arm tightened almost convulsively around Helena's shoulders as tears of her own stung her eyes. "Helena I will never, _ever_ abandon you. Not for him, not for Dick, not for _anyone_. Remember Hel, your father ran…not me. And even when I was at my worst, you never let me run. You are the reason I was able to start over after the shooting Helena Kyle," Barbara told her fervently.

"You pushed me when I started feeling sorry for myself, you knew how to cheer me up when I got depressed, and you always seemed to know when I really needed for you to behave because life was getting a little overwhelming at the time."

That earned a sniffle and a tiny smile. "My own father didn't really know how to help me, but you were always there for me. And I tried to always be there for you – even when you were pushing me away. We're family Helena. You. Me. Dinah." Her voice cracked a little, and she tried to clear it. "I won't ever leave you."

The younger woman said nothing, just burrowed her head deeper into Barbara's side as her friend and mentor continued to soothe her trembling frame with soft words of reassurance.

* * *

**The Tunnels**

**Manhattan**

**2:59 am**

"Jesus its cold!" Bosco complained quietly for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

His partner was still silent however as she looked upwards to the manhole they were positioned just underneath. They could hear the sounds of activity just above, and Bosco looked up speculatively.

"Hope they don't park a truck or something over that." Still no response. "Look Faith, you don't have to be here," he sighed. "You got Fred and the kids to think of. No one's gonna think any worse of ya if you decide to stay down here."

"Bosco are you scared?" she asked him suddenly.

He stared at her in the dim light, surprise quieting him for a moment. Then he looked away, knowing he couldn't lie to her. Maybe to anyone else, but not his partner. "Yeah I'm scared. I mean this whole thing sounds more like a suicide mission than a take-down. But you know me…this is what I live for."

"I'm scared too," she admitted. "But it's all or nothin' tonight right? I mean, we're the only cops out here. We have all these…civilians," she said finally for a lack of a better word, "relying on us to be their back-up. How screwed up is that anyway? We should be the ones out there on the front lines and we're the back-up."

Bosco was silent for a moment and a low rumble slowly began to fill the tunnel. "These things….the gargoyles and all that. I used ta think _they_ were the freaks. After tonight…they're the most noble creatures I've ever met. Doesn't mean I hafta like the mob now though."

There. That finally managed to get a smile out of her. "So you sure you wanna do this?" he asked as the rumble grew louder.

Faith took a deep breath and pulled her weapon out of its holster. "Every man is gonna count tonight Bosco. Besides, someone has to watch your back and make sure you don't get into trouble. Now get up there and get that cover off."

**Elsewhere….**

Brooklyn watched as the train rolled in and everyone seemed to spring to life, preparing to unload the shipment. He ginned to himself, seeing just how inattentive they were becoming to the rest of their surrounding. As the train slowed to a crawl, he reached up and tapped his comm alive. "All teams….let the games begin."

Amidst all the commotion, manholes were removed and people began scrambling out of the tunnels below, quickly searching for cover as the battle began. Lex reached down and flipped a switch on a remote that he was carrying and several blocks away a series of emergency strobe lights came to life along with the sounds of sirens causing everyone around the yard to freeze momentarily.

The light and sound show was quickly followed by several commands shouted over bullhorns by the strategically placed officers. All hell began to break loose then, and with a nod, Brooklyn and Lex leapt out of their hiding spot into the fray with a terrifying battle roar.

* * *

**Pier 21 **

**Manhattan**

**3:00 am**

"Damnit Jason he's not here," Robyn hissed from where she was trying to keep warm on the seat of her flitter.

"Aye, but where did he go? Somethin' must ha' tipped him off, but we need to know where he went."

The sound of gunfire in the distance drew the attention of both siblings, and Jason swung his binoculars in the direction of the noise. "The Clan has their hands full tonight," he remarked sadly, being able to make out just a small portion of the intense battle raging several miles away.

"Jon isn't here, an' we owe it to the Clan to help them. We're wasting our time up here."

Jason shook his head however. "Nae sister. Those men are waiting for us down there. Jon wouldn't waste men on us unless he wanted tae keep us distracted. His fight isn't with us. Tha' shipment is still on it's way and I'll bet all o' our inheritance tha' it's on the ship that's gettin' ready tae dock at the pier two miles up river."

"How do you know it's not the one that just pulled up across the way?"

"I don't see any men with guns."

"And you see them at the other one?"

"Too far to make out that much detail. So we'll wait until they start to unload and then head over."

* * *

**Pier 15**

**Manhattan**

**3:00 am**

Canmore smiled to himself when the Captain flashed him the all-clear sign as he slowly nudged the large yacht sideways against the dock. Soon he would have his guns, and the monsters wouldn't have a chance against his army. Deckhands ran back and forth along the yacht, tossing bumpers over the side and mooring lines to the men waiting below. They were all dressed in camo, and Canmore had to hand it Quinn, because they all carried weapons either on their sides, or slung over their backs. Maybe a few of his troops could learn a thing or two from Quinn's. After all the man had been a mercenary soldier for the last decade or so, fighting and leading his troops in some of the ugliest private wars around the globe.

The ramp was lowered, and a dozen or so men exited the ship, seeming intent on either tying the yacht up properly, or heading towards some of the unloading gear. Canmore began to make his way towards the ship, his pace slow and relaxed as one of his other officers ran ahead of him to check things out. Several more of his men were heading up the ramp, to help with the crates that were being brought up from within the ship's hold.

That was when a gun was pressed to his back and Her voice cut through the noise like a thunderclap.

"NYPD! EVERYONE FREEZE WHERE THEY ARE AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"

There was a pause, and then pandemonium broke out. Despite the danger in such a move, Canmore shoved himself backwards and to the side, knocking Elisa's weapon off aim as he ducked behind a maze of crates.

Elisa paused for a second, looking back as an all-out battle broke loose between Tony's men and Canmore's. "How did I know they were gonna say that?" she muttered to herself as she took off after the youngest Canmore.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**3:05 am**

Xanatos pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed as he watched his wife deposit the last of the intruders into the dungeon. She looked over at him smugly and blew him a kiss. "Sorry sweetie, but I win by two."

"You have a very cunning mind dear. I think I should let you handle ferreting out our moles from now on," he complimented.

"It's about time you gave me something fun to do around here," she grinned. "But I'll allow you the fun of doing as you please with the prisoners dear."

"Well now that we've cleaned up here, perhaps I should check on everyone's progress?"

"I'll go down and see how Alex is doing. I'm starting to feel a little déjà vu coming on, and if I can feel it I'm sure he can. I don't want him getting hurt because he becomes distracted."

"You know Puck would never let anything happen to the boy."

"I know, but what I'm starting to pick up it a lot more intense now. If this gets as disturbing as I think it will, I should be with him," Fox answered somberly.

Xanatos frowned and stepped close to his wife. The humor and excitement from moments before were quickly being replaced by concern and uncertainty. "Is everything going to be okay?"

She hesitated as she closed her eyes to concentrate. "I think it will be…in the end. But there have been some changes, and Elisa won't be where Goliath is going to look."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where will she be?"

His wife opened her eyes with a noise of frustration. "I don't know. Something happened and the meeting point has been changed. Find her as quickly as you can, Goliath may not get there in time."

Xanatos nodded as he began removing his tie and coat. "Is the medical team on standby?"

"They've been on alert since the others left earlier. The entire staff is on duty right now and ready to accept any type of casualties they might receive- either gargoyle or human."

"All right then," he said as he leaned forward to brush a kiss across her lips. "I'll be back in a little bit then. Keep your headset on though in case I need to contact you."

"You know I will. Be safe."

With that, the billionaire jogged down the hall towards the arsenal where his own battle suit was waiting.

* * *

**Pier 21**

**Manhattan**

**3:05 am**

The two eldest Canmore's surveyed their handiwork one last time, making sure the bonds on their captives would hold until the police arrived.

"You can't just leave us out here like this!" one man exclaimed. "It's freezing!"

"Aye and ye have done just fine these past three hours. Now quit ye whining, because there's a nice warm cell just waiting for ye to call it home," Robyn snapped at the man as she straightened and nodded to her brother.

He was already waiting on his flitter, having finished checking his own captives. "Let's go Robyn, we don't know how long Elisa can hold them off."

"Did ye see who else was with her?" Robyn asked climbing onto her own flitter.

"I barely recognized her….it was the hair," he answered, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. His sister chuckled, and gave him a knowing glance as they fired up their flitters and lifted off. "I didn't see Goliath there however."

They rose above the buildings, and steered their vehicles towards the battle that was now raging a few miles away. Suddenly an all too familiar shape with crimson hair, dove into the melee below with a deadly battle cry. Both siblings groaned.

"Could this night get any worse?"

"We have ta find Jonny first, or she will kill him," Jason answered as he urged his flitter on faster.

* * *

**Pier 15**

**Manhattan**

**3:05 am**

"Give it up Jon!" Elisa shouted as she slowly rounded a corner, gun ahead of her as she scanned the dark allies around her.

"You think because you show up with a handful of cops I'll just turn myself in?" he laughed somewhere nearby.

There was a roar, and Elisa smiled to herself as she heard him swear. _About damn time you showed up,_ Elisa thought silently to herself. In the distance she could hear the sounds of the enraged immortal beginning to tear through Canmore's ranks.

"No, but the alternative is a lot less promising," she shouted back at Jon as she began to home in on his location. Why did the perps always have to make it so difficult?

"If I go down tonight traitor, I'm going tae take as many of ye and the monsters as I can!" he shouted defiantly, his brogue starting to come through in his anger.

There. Just around the corner of that next warehouse. By the sound of his voice, Elisa was able to tell which way he was traveling and doubled back around her own building to come up on him from behind. She hid in the shadows of a doorway, and watched as he crept around a corner, just down from her, walked along the length of the wall and slipped around the end of the building closest to her.

Pausing another for a moment longer, she took in a steadying breath, and then silently chased after him. She was almost on top of him, before he realized she was behind him. He spun just in time to receive a nasty pistol whip to the jaw. With a grunt he staggered backwards, raising his own weapon and firing twice at her.

The bullets hit Elisa at point blank, and he managed to smile around his split lip as she fell to the ground clutching her chest and gasping for breath. Staggering to his feet, and approached her, gun raising to put a bullet between her eyes when she rolled to one side, her leg sweeping out to knock him back to the ground. His gun clattered off into the darkness, and he stared at her in surprise as she rolled up to her knees, still struggling for breath, but very much alive.

Eyes narrowed, he spat a mouthful of blood and crawled back to his feet, wary of her own weapon. He could see the anger burning in her eyes, and he grinned at her- mocking her. Holding his hands out he laughed at her. "Now what? Are ye goin' tae shot me? I'd expect nothing less of a woman that would whore herself out to an animal"

She flinched, and her eyes turned deadly cold. The gun in her hand trembled as her rage built and Canmore knew he only had to press her a little further before she snapped. "Ye cannot kill a cause. Even if ye kill me, my followers will Hunt ye down. They will kill your precious Clan and everything associated with them. And I've made sure that it will be done right before your eyes."

"Bastard!" she screamed at him as she leapt at him.

It was the opening he had been waiting for, and he quickly knocked the gun out of her hands as they struggled to kill each other with their bare hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well ladies and gents...here is where the story takes it's drastic turn to completely alter the ending. Grab your tissue box and enjoy.

RM Bachnick

* * *

**Train Yards**

**Manhattan**

**3:05 am**

Nightwing grinned over at the younger man fighting expertly by his side. "Thanks for showing up Tim."

"Anytime boss. You know I live for this kind of stuff."

"You see Wally around?"

"Does anyone ever see The Flash?" he joked as he threw a volley of batarangs at several soldiers that had gotten too close for his comfort.

Just then a blur of red zipped in front of them and paused. "Hey I resemble that remark!" The Flash protested with a grin before disappearing once more.

Tim Drake ducked down as several gunshots began to track towards where he and Dick had hunkered down for cover. "Have to tell you Nightwing, this is one hell of a party you invited us too. How'd things go back home?"

Nightwing sobered a bit. "Honestly….I'm not sure. I know they were successful, but that's pretty much it. That and Oracle was under attack when I left. I just hope one of the others was able to break away to help her."

"Ah don't worry about it man. She turned that Clock Tower into a friggin fortress after last year." The younger man stood with Nightwing as they skillfully took out a small group of soldiers running past their hiding spot. "Besides, I don't see the overprotective Huntress leaving Barbara alone for too long after she knew she was in trouble."

"Yeah….you're probably right." Inside Dick fervently hoped the youngest member to the Bat Family was right.

"Holy crap!" Sully exclaimed as he and his young partner ducked down behind a parked truck just in time. "This is a friggin' war zone!"

"We are either incredibly crazy or incredibly stupid to be out here right now," Ty agreed.

"Both I think. You see Bosco and Faith?"

"Yeah they're holed up inside that warehouse just across from us. Hey you catch the other guy in the costume?"

"Yeah, he looked kinda young. You know who he is?"

"No, but this is like a fantasy come true."

Sully looked over at his partner and raised his eyebrow. "You fantasize about freezing your ass off in the middle of the night while being outnumbered and outgunned in the nastiest street battle in Manhattan history?"

"No man," he groaned as he took aim and fired off a couple of rounds before ducking back down. "I just can't believe I'm here fighting alongside real super-heroes and stuff."

"Yeah well they work outside the law that we bust our butts to uphold so don't let this all go to your head."

"You take all the fun outta things Sully."

"Imagine that," his partner remarked sarcastically. "I'm taking the fun out of a gun battle."

Brooklyn took out two more creeps with guns and tossed the extra HQ's to Lex who snagged them and scrambled off to dump them a large crate that Broadway and Bronx were guarding until the guns could be properly disposed of. Angela and Talon were systematically working their way through the dozens of soldiers that were trying to shoot anything that moved at this point.

It was definitely risky. Talon had been grazed in arm. Delilah had taken a bullet in the leg, but was still fighting with the combined fierceness of her two parents. Angela had been clipped in the wing, but she would be able to glide still with little to no assistance. Even he had been nicked by a stray bullet.

Chavez had informed him that the police were on their way, and ETA was fifteen minutes. The officers that had volunteered, were holding the perimeter, and they were reporting all men accounted and uninjured so far.

There were no transmissions from Glasses, but then Brooklyn hadn't really expected any. He could see that the dark skinned man and his team were silently and efficiently working their way through the ranks, collecting a wide variety of weapons as they went.

The biggest and most pleasant surprise came in the form of the two friends that had shown up to assist. Brooklyn watched as the young man dressed in brilliant red, green, and yellow quickly partnered up with the man called Nightwing and they joined in the fight, working together like a well-oiled machine. It was plainly obvious that they had worked together for some time, and had a connection similar to what the Clan shared.

All in all, things were going well. The odds against them were starting to grow more even with each passing minute, and Brooklyn realize that at this rate, they would have this whole place gift wrapped for the police by the time they arrived.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

**3:05 am**

There was a brief knock at the door, and Helena straightened up with a protective growl as someone entered the room.

"Easy tiger, it's just me," Leslie chuckled quietly as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

Helena immediately quieted and slipped off Barbara's bed to allow the older woman access to Barbara.

"Well Ms. Gordon I must say it's thankfully been a long time since I've had to do this much patch-up work on you," Leslie said gently as she sat down next to Barbara and began to look her over with a practiced eye.

"Dinah?" Barbara whispered hoarsely.

Beginning a physical evaluation of Barbara, the doctor was careful to keep her face neutral and her voice calm. "I won't lie to you Barbara, because I know you wouldn't appreciate it. But there's not much I can tell you at this point. Listening to everyone's description of what happened, I'd say Dinah overexerted herself and overtaxed her Meta abilities. Physically she'll be okay, a few cuts and bruises that should heal in a day or two."

"But?" Barbara pressed, reading her old friend's carefully guarded features.

"But she's in a coma, and her brain and neural activity are erratic. I'm worried that her body may shut down completely if it doesn't find a way to reset itself and balance things out."

Barbara's good eye closed as tears formed and she couldn't help the small sob that bubbled past her lips. Helena was at her side instantly, firmly clasping her hand. Leslie looked at both women, and tried to smile. "She's a strong girl. I know this is hard, believe me I really do. But Dinah is a telepath and right now she needs for you to be strong. With her shields completely gone who knows what she's picking up on now. So let yourselves grieve now, here. But as soon as you leave this room, you need to leave all thoughts of sadness and doubt behind. That kind of negative thinking could be the difference between her living or dying," she lectured gently.

After satisfying herself with Alfred's skilled medical attentions, she drew out a syringe and checked it over before injecting it into Barbara's unfeeling thigh. "I imagine you're in quite a bit of pain. This will help with the pain, and help you to relax. I don't doubt that you are both sporting concussions right now. I'm going to make sure Reese checks on you both regularly for the rest of the night. I'll take up in the morning, but right now these old bones need to get some rest. I swear I don't know how Alfred does it."

Barbara's eyes were slowly dragging shut even before Leslie left the room, and when Reese tentatively entered the room several minutes later, even Helena's were growing heavy. Dimming the light, the detective pulled a chair close to the bed where he propped his feet up as he reached out to brush an errant lock of hair out of Helena's eyes.

"You ok?" he whispered.

She snorted, her lips twisting in a non-humorous smile. "Was I ever?" she asked sarcastically. Then she sobered. "This sucks," she stated simply.

"Yeah…..it does. But I'll be here for you Helena. Now get some sleep."

"Who died and made you boss of this relationship," she mumbled sleepily even as her eyes slid shut.

"Thankfully not you."

* * *

**Pier 15**

**Manhattan**

**3:05 am**

Demona circled high overhead, searching amongst the chaos for someone that she recognized, and finally doze into the melee, landing hard next to Tony Dracon. "Well, well, well," she chuckled sizing up the mob boss who was far from his normally calm and immaculate self at the moment. "Elisa is really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days," she told him flippantly.

Tony shot her a look as he shouted orders to his men. "She invited you didn't she?" he shot back at her.

"So where is the good detective?" Demona asked with a frown as a bullet nearly took out a chunk of her wing.

"I have no idea. She took off after Jon about ten minutes ago and none of my men have seen her since. You're immortal right? Why don't you waltz out there and give her a shout and see if she answers."

"As charming as ever I see. Well I'm here for one thing only, which lucky for you, just happens to be the Hunter. So I'll go see if I can't find the two of them while you and your men try and hold things here."

"Watch the east side. There are two men with HQ's that we still haven't been able to subdue. Thankfully they seem to be low on ammo because they aren't just blowing up everything in sight. I'm sure one of those ugly mothers would be an unpleasant experience even for someone like you."

Demona nodded, surprised at the flash of slight gratitude she felt for the tip. Dracon was right in that she had no wish to experience first hand what Hudson had been through. Flexing her talons, Demona grinned as she looked out across the war zone, and realized that she could cut loose without repercussions tonight. She had been good for these last few years, curbed her appetite for violence, and the thrill of a good battle fought. Tonight she could let loose that warrior inside of her.

With a battle cry that sent shivers down every man's spine, she leapt out into the fight.

**3:05 am**

It was an ugly fight by anyone's standards. Years of pent up anger and hatred had risen to the surface in both combatants, and was now venting itself in it's most primal form of violence- a knock down, dragged-out, no holds barred street fight. The adrenaline was coursing so strongly in both their veins that neither was really aware of the pain and damage they were inflicting on each other with each vicious blow that landed on unprotected flesh.

Elisa definitely had the upper hand given the body armor she was wearing. But her previously injured side had split open again and she was bleeding heavily from a broken nose. Canmore wasn't faring any better, his brow split open above one eye, and limping from where she had nearly dislocated his knee with a well placed kick. He spat a glob of blood, two teeth coming out with it, and she smiled tauntingly at him.

That's when he decided he'd had enough abuse and dove for her discarded gun. Elisa was closer to it, and she dove for it as well. Realizing he'd never reach the gun in time, Jon changed course and tackled her to the ground roughly sending them both skidding towards the gun. She twisted under him, not wanting to leave her back unprotected, and realized her mistake as she saw her own gun in his hand as the handle bore down on her face. There was a sickening crack, a flash of excruciating pain, and then her world went blissfully dark.

"Finally," the Hunter panted as he grinned down at the unconscious form under him. Blood from his own injuries slowly dripped down to mingle with her own and he took a moment to savor the feeling of victory. "I'm goin' tae take great pleasure in seein' tha' you suffer Maza," he whispered to her coldly as he looked around the empty warehouses and decided to cut his losses and retreat while he could.

Hauling her body up, he began to sling her over his shoulder when an all to familiar battle cry echoed off the concrete and metal walls surrounding him. Canmore's head snapped up at the sound of the Demon's screech. "Demon," he breathed, as he heard the battle begin to turn with the arrival of his most hated enemy. The screams of his men and the lessening of gunfire, told him his ranks were quickly being decimated by the immortal. He could care less about his men at this point, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to capture the Demon. Pulling his knife out he positioned Elisa in front of him and slowly began to shuffle towards the sounds of the battle.

**3:10 am**

"We got one boss!"

Dracon smiled grimly as he reloaded his gun. "Good, Joey. Who's got the HQ?"

"Uh, Luigi dropped the guy that was sittin' on the roof across from him. It dropped to the ground near where that gargoyle is sir. We got two guys trying to head over that way right now, but the firefight is pretty heavy over there. Seems like Canmore's men are more focused on shooting her than us for the moment."

"Maybe because she's making a bigger dent than we are right now," Tony muttered as he glanced at the string of bodies that littered the ground in the wake of her path. "Well tell them to hurry their asses up! I don't want to take out one shooter only to have them recover the fumble Joey!" Dracon yelled into his walkie, growing frustrated. "And tell Luigi to hurry up and cap that second bastard. Our backup is going to be here any minute now, and they'll be sitting ducks the moment they show up."

"He's repositioning now even as we speak …. uh boss?"

Tony didn't much care for the tone Joey was suddenly using. "What?"

"Are those two with us or against us?"

"Who?" Dracon asked, looking around the battle zone before he swore softly. "Damn it, they had better be here to help us. No one is to shoot at them unless fired upon, is that understood?"

There were a chorus of affirmative responses, and Dracon finished checking his weapon over before he started weaving his way towards the two newcomers.

**3:13 am**

"Do ye see him brother?"

"Nae!" Jason shouted over the noise as he fired at several of his brother's soldiers who decided to start taking pot shots at them. "But with the Demon here, he'll be bound to show up soon enough."

Demona paused in her deadly rampage as several things happened almost all at once. An HQ practically fell into her lap as one of Dracon's men took out the shooter up above. The weapon clattered to the ground only a couple of feet away from her and she quickly dispatched of the two soldiers trying to dive for it. Grabbing up her newly acquired weapon, she ducked down behind a stack of crates to look it over with a professional eye.

That's when the Hunter's siblings decided to show up.

With a snarl, Demona began to aim the weapon towards the dark clad Hunters only to hesitate when they began firing at their brother's soldiers. Looking around, she noted that none of Dracon's men were firing at the two eldest Canmore's.

"Damn," she swore to herself in slight disappointment. Her disappointment was quickly squashed however when her true target came into view, dragging an unconscious body in front of him.

"Boss, we got a situation here," Joey said grimly over the walkie as he stared at the scene unfolding down below him.

"What now?"

"Everyone stand down right now or I kill the cop!" The demand carried clearly over the noise of the fight, and within seconds, all gunfire ceased immediately as Jon Canmore stepped out into the open, his unconscious burden being held with a knife to her throat.

**3:15 am **

Demona raised her gun, a smile painting her lips as her dream…no her fantasy was about to come true. She would be rid of both the Hunter and Elisa all in the same blow and from her hands. But as her finger began to tighten on the trigger, her hands began to tremble, her aim wavered, and then with a silent oath she lowered the gun.

Jason stepped out from where he was taking cover and faced his brother open, gun drawn and aimed. "Let her go Jon."

Jon pulled up short and stared at his brother in shock. "Ye would pull a gun on me brother?"

"Let her go Jon and I will put the gun down."

"What are ye going tae do if I don't _brother_?" Jon spat at him angrily.

Jason's jaw tightened, but he sensed Robin silently standing next to him, her own weapon trained on their youngest brother. "The bloodshed has tae end Jon. Look at yuirself! Ye Hunt yuir own kind now! The madness needs to be stopped little brother."

Dracon crept closer, his eyes trained on the still figure in Canmore's arms. He could tell Elisa was out, but even with her hair covering part of her face and by the amount of blood leaking off her skin and pooling on the ground, she had obviously been delivered a serious blow. He had been hoping that with a minor distraction, she could help herself in some way. Even if it meant just trying to break free for a second so that someone could get a clear shot on Canmore. He was beginning to seriously doubt that she would even wake up at this point.

**3:16 am**

God she hurt so badly. A large part of her wanted nothing more than to stay in the void of darkness that shielded her from the pain, but her will to survive reminded her that she blacked out in the middle of a deadly battle. If she was to live, she had better wake up and make sure she got to safety before she allowed the blackness to consume her again.

Easier said than done. She knew she was waking up, because she could hear voices. But she couldn't understand them. Of course that could be due, in part, to the blood roaring in her ears as her adrenaline kicked back in trying to compensate for the agony of her injuries. The resulting effect was overwhelming to say the least.

Demona was the first to realize that Elisa was starting to come around. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to assess the damage done to the detective, but she was off to the side and could see little of Elisa's face. She quickly scanned the area, and spotted Dracon slowly and discreetly making his way closer. Another glance showed his men repositioning themselves quietly and quickly during the distraction Jason was providing.

**3:17am**

"Have ye forgotten everything our father taught us Jason? And Robyn, how can ye stand there next to him? Ye were both wronged by those creatures and yet ye choose tae defend them!"

"Our father was blinded by his prejudice Jon! Dinnae ye see brother? Ye are turning on yuir own people in yuir quest for vengeance. And it's not just those who support the clans…ye have innocent blood on your head now! Don't add to that list," Robyn pleaded.

Whatever Jon was about to say was cut off when Elisa began to stir in Jon's arms, and the crazed man seemed to realize it as his grip on the knife tightened a fraction. Elisa's head was still slumped forward, her long raven tresses covering her face. The verbal battle came to a halt as all attention focused on the injured detective.

Elisa Maza had never been in so much pain that she had actually puked from it. Despite the dim threat of the knife pressed against her throat she instinctively doubled over to be sick. Her captor disgustedly allowed her to drop to her hands and knees, but the knife never strayed from her throat and he crouched behind her body, still using her as his human shield.

As her fingers ground into the concrete and her whole body convulsed with each spasm of her stomach, she desperately hoped she would never be in this position again for the rest of her life. As the spasms finally receded, she distantly became aware of the sharp pricking sensation along the skin of her throat. That's when she was roughly hauled back to her feet and the blood roared in her ears for a few more seconds as her body struggled to stay awake.

Raising her head, Elisa tried to focus on her surroundings. She couldn't see out of one eye, the pain radiating from that region of her face made it feel like the whole eye had been ripped out. Given the amount of blood that was seeping down her face, it may have been for all she knew. She couldn't really understand much of what was being said, and could barely focus on the images wavering before her. It took Elisa a few moments to realize things had gone from bad to worse, since she was now a hostage.

Goliath was still nowhere in sight, bodies were strewn everywhere, and Jason and Robyn were in a standoff with Jon. The whole night had just gone to hell.

**3:18am**

There were sharp gasps from everyone as soon as they saw Elisa's face. Demona raised an eyebrow, amazed that the woman had even come around given how serious the injury was. With Elisa's hair out of the way, it was clear that the bones on that side of her face were clearly broken by the force of the blow the Hunter had given her. It gave the immortal a perverse sense of pleasure to know that the human was suffering a great deal of pain right now. It was a feeling that was immediately followed by a sense of guilt and then anger.

Jason's aim wavered the moment he saw Elisa. Anguish filled his features and then he tightened his jaw as he gripped his gun tighter. "Let her go Jon!" he demanded angrily.

"Let her go! She betrayed ye Jason! Ye loved her, and she rejected ye for one of _them_!"

Jason's hand began to shake again.

"Don't listen to him Jason," a smooth voice called out as Tony Dracon rose from his hiding spot not too far away from Jason and Robyn.

"He's just trying to confuse ye brother," Robyn added quietly.

"Let her go!" Jason shouted, his emotions beginning to overwhelm him.

"NO! I saw ye the night she rejected ye big brother. She will pay dearly for th' pain she has caused our family. Now put yuir weapons down or I will slit her throat in front of ye!"

Elisa was struggling to keep her focus, but she could only make out half the conversation. She heard enough though to know Jon was using Jason's feelings for her against him. She licked her lips, trying to suck in enough air to speak.

"Shoot," she whispered barely loud to be heard by straining human ears.

But a set of gargoyle ears heard her request perfectly, and a battle began to rage in a normal stone heart.

**3:20am**

"Shut up," Jon hissed as the knife dug a little more deeply into her neck, the small trickle of blood barely noticeable against the rest of the blood steadily dripping down her face and body.

Elisa's eyes locked with Tony's, pleading. "We swore……to finish this….shoot," she gasped out.

Jon shifted his grip on her tighter and began backing away. "Drop yuir weapons now or I'll kill her!" he screamed at them, desperation entering his voice.

Jason and Robyn began to waver, realizing that their brother was truly slipping over the edge and would kill Elisa. Elisa frantically watched as Tony hesitated as well. "Don't listen to him," she begged weakly.

"Do it! Do it now or she dies!" Jon's body tensed as if her were going to slit her throat and immediately three guns clattered to the ground.

"No," Elisa whispered hoarsely as she closed her good eye and allowed her mind to float in the blackness for a few moments.

**3:21 am**

"Jon, the police are going to be here shortly, there's no way for ye to escape. Please, just let her go and let's talk about this," Jason pleaded with his brother.

But Jon was beyond listening. "Where are you Demon!" he screamed into the night.

"Right here Hunter," came the quiet answer as Demona rose up from her hiding spot only a few feet from where Jon and Elisa now stood.

Jon's eyes locked on the HQ that she had acquired and backed up further until his retreat was blocked by a wall.

Elisa suddenly lurched back to full awareness as Demona came into view an HQ in hand. A quiet sob of relief escaped her throat as she swung her desperate gaze up to the immortal's.

Demona remained where she stood, a sneer curling her lip as fear entered the Hunter's eyes. "You're no Hunter," she spat out. "If there was one good thing I could ever say about your kin, it was that they were never afraid to die. Look at you," she taunted. "Hiding behind someone else, your scent tainted by fear, because you suddenly realized you chose your human shield poorly."

Jon was smart though. She would have to give him that because his next words froze her. "I know ye wouldn't give a second though about killing this one, but if ye do ye loose all chance at redemption with yuir daughter and Goliath now don't ye?"

"No," Elisa managed to shout out. The effort cost her vision to dim for several moments and when it returned she could barely make out the images swimming before her. "Don't listen…to him….please….just shoot…remember…what I said….it'll be okay…..I promise…." Elisa panted out.

**3:22 am**

Demona's jaw tightened and she brought the gun up to bear. Silence dragged out for several long seconds as everyone anxiously waited to see what would happen next. Somehow, Jason managed to move up next to Demona and carefully rested a hand on the weapon, gently pushing it down. Demona growled at him.

"I dinnae do this for my brother," he told her quietly. "I do this for Elisa and you. We'll find another way," he whispered hoarsely.

All Elisa could do was sag into Jon as Jason talked Demona out of shooting them. Demona had been her last hope, and now with all of her forces disarmed, the battle would be lost and Jon would escape with her. Nausea threatened to consume her again, and she spat out a mouthful of accumulating blood to help dissipate the feeling. She and Reese had sworn that they would see this thing through to the end no matter what the cost. Well this was it.

She would end it here and now.

Her hand dropped to the belt that Jon had stupidly not searched and she palmed a small device from one of the compartments. Its intended use was far from what Elisa had planned, but it would do the trick and the war would be stopped. Jon was moving them again, the knife digging into her throat once more as he warned that he would kill her if they didn't cooperate.

The others held their ground, not daring to move a muscle in fear of causing Elisa further harm. The tension on the docks was thick as everyone assessed the situation trying to come up with some plan of stopping his escape.

**3:23 am**

The tense silence was broken by a cold, humorless chuckle that caused Canmore to halt his retreat. Swallowing carefully against the weapon buried in her neck, Elisa couldn't help but laugh at that empty threat. Not that she doubted that Canmore would cut her open in a heartbeat…but that he was implying that he might actually let her live.

"You…really think…any of us…believe… I'm getting outta…this alive Jon?"

"Shut up," he hissed at her.

"You know…what my only regret…in life is?" she pressed, her gaze fixing on Tony's, then Jason's, and finally Demona's.

"Choosing the wrong side of the war?" he taunted, his grip digging painfully into her injured side causing her to cry out in further agony. She was left panting harshly, her mind barely registering her surroundings for several more seconds. Her head was pressed up against his shoulder due to the knife at her throat and she was able to slide her head sideways enough so that she could look him in the eye.

"No…."she finally grit out a minute later. "I regret…not killing…you sooner. The irony…will be that…you'll die….next to someone…that loved those…that you wish to kill…A human…that gave her heart…to a gargoyle….". Her hand came up to chest, as her gaze shifted forward to those she had come to call her allies, the small device now visible for them to see. Shock and recognition registered on their faces and Jason lunged forward only to be brought up short by his sister and Demona.

"Elisa NO!"

**3:23:50 am**

"SHUT UP!" Jon screamed, his hand wrapping in Elisa's hair and jerking her head back as he fully exposed her throat. The knife blade was poised, and she saw the moment he was about to act in his eyes. A shot rang out, Elisa screamed in pain as the bullet tore into her arm and something small and plastic clattered to the ground. Elisa dropped to her knees, looking up at Jon as he realized what it was.

The Hunter stumbled backwards, but Elisa lunged forward blindly and tangled up in his legs bringing them both down only a foot from the explosive device. "Sorry Jon," she panted in agony, even as her trademark smirk managed to work its way across her face. "But you and I have danced for the last time."

Before anyone else could react, Elisa pushed a button in her belt and the device blew.

**3:24 am**

The shot had been good, but Xanatos was still too far away to dive in and pull Elisa out before she detonated the explosive. He closed his eyes against the explosion, knowing that what was about to follow would be one of the most horrific things he would witness. When he finally opened them, it was everything he had feared. Setting down next to Demona and the Canmore's who were recovering from the blast, he forced himself to turn back to the grisly scene only a few meters away. Both bodies had been horribly mangled by the blast, but Elisa's body armor must have protected her some, for his suit picked up weak life signs.

"Christ, she's still alive," he mumbled in disbelief as both he and Demona surged forward.

Dracon, Robyn and Jason were on their heels, pulling Jon's remains off her body. The device had blown a large crater in the concrete, and the chunks had been turned into deadly projectiles that riddled the detective's body armor, pushing it past it's intended limits.

They gently turned Elisa over, and Robyn moved away to be sick as even Demona swallowed against the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. Up close, Elisa's facial injury was brutal and gory. Add that to the number of large holes blown into her armor and body, and the immortal realized that Elisa didn't have long to live.

Elisa was distantly aware of the sensation of being rolled over. Blurred faces came into view, and it took her several long moments to make them out. She looked around for Goliath, hoping he was there, but knowing how badly she was injured, decided maybe it was for the best that he wasn't. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps, but thankfully she couldn't feel most of her body. The pain had receded in place of a numbing coldness that was seeping through her.

"Elisa?" someone asked hoarsely. Her gaze tracked slowly to her right where Dracon knelt, holding her hand in his.

Her lips twitched. "We…did it…" she managed as her good eye closed in relief.

"No Sugar…you did it," he said, forcing a sad smile to lift his lips slightly.

Elisa took another look around at the group that surrounded her. Tony Dracon. David Xanatos. Jason and Robyn Canmore. Demona. Criminals, vengeful psychopaths, murders, sworn enemies. "What…a group…we make," she wheezed, a ghost of her smirk lifting her lips.

"Never thought you'd see the day you'd be working alongside all of us did you," Xanatos commented with a pained smile as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Want you all…to know….that no matter… what anyone says….I died...amongst friends tonight," she told them determinedly. Eyes shimmered with tears, as her words sunk into everyone there, giving them a small piece of redemption in their souls for the sins that each of them had committed against her or her family.

Her hand weakly raised towards Demona, and the immortal only hesitated for a moment before she knelt next to the detective and gently grasped the outstretched hand. "Moment…alone?" Elisa requested.

The others moved away, giving them some privacy, as Elisa's eye slid shut and she took a few rattling breaths, gathering herself. When she opened her eye, her vision was finally clear. "You were right," she whispered. "I was…a fool."

Demona's eyes widened in horror, and a rebellious tear spilled down her face as fear crept into her eyes. "No," she choked out. "Please don't ask this of me," she pleaded. "Tell me that you let him know how you felt before tonight's battle."

Elisa's wistful smile and faint nod relieved the terror that had begun to settle over the immortal. It was bad enough that she would have to tell Goliath of Elisa's brave sacrifice. She didn't think she could handle trying to convince him that Elisa had still loved him.

"He knows," Elisa answered after a moment. "I just…wanted to thank you….because…for one night…I found myself again...in him. I saw what my life…could have been…and for…the first time…in a long time….I was at peace. Thank you."

Demona felt a wetness on her cheeks, but her mind was reeling from the long suppressed emotions that were breaking free. All she could do for many long seconds was stare down in amazement at the dying woman before her and wonder at the depth of compassion and…humanity in Elisa Maza.

"You helped to give me back my daughter, and for the first time in centuries, I have found love and joy back in my own life. This was least I could do to repay you," the immortal admitted finally, as she gently squeezed Elisa's hand.

Elisa smiled faintly and then her eye began to close as her breaths became more shallow. "Watch after them Demona….and take…what Goliath can offer you….."

"Shhhh," Demona soothed. "I shall watch over them all for eternity," she swore quietly. "Rest now brave warrior. You have earned your peace." Her voice finally cracked with emotion, and she simply held Elisa's hand as the detective took one last breath. Elisa died with a peaceful smile on her face, a sharp contrast to the violent aftermath around her.

Tony came forward, a flag he had pulled off the yacht, in hand. Together, he and Demona straightened Elisa's body out, and then draped the flag over it as everyone watched on. They stepped back, their small group circled around the fallen hero, unwilling to move just yet as exhaustion and grief finally set in.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**3:32 am**

A lesson of fun and mischief was suddenly cut short as the young pupil of The Puck froze in horror. Puck was forced to quickly deflect a couple of attacks that were being aimed at the boy as his defenses suddenly dropped completely.

With a quick spell, everything inside the room was frozen as the child's face went deathly pale and he collapsed to the floor with a haunted look in his distant gaze. Alex's normally merry mentor was instantly at his side, fighting to mask his own grief as he tried to comfort the child.

"I'm sorry Alexander," he whispered as Alec suddenly threw himself into his mentor's arms.

In the next instant the boy's mother was there, and Puck backed off to allow the child to be comforted by a maternal love that even he could never provide. He watched as Fox held her now sobbing son, quietly weeping herself as she tried to assure him that it would be okay. That they would get through this.

Feeling a rage build inside him that he hadn't felt in quite some time, the Puck turned to the frozen intruders he and Alex had been practicing with. With a darkly uttered phrase, every soldier in the room disappeared. He hoped they enjoyed their stay in the middle of the Sahara Desert with no food and water.

**Pier 15**

**3:32am**

Goliath pushed his massive bulk as fast as he could towards Pier 15. He had had landed at the planned meeting point only to find a small group of the Hunter's men already subdued. He had wasted valuable time trying to find out where the new docking site was. Then he called in the new coordinates to the others and took to the skies once more. Pier 15 was now only half a mile ahead.

He circled the area once, taking in the quiet scene below him. Bodies littered the ground, and Dracon's men moved from one to the next, efficiently rounding up what was left of Canmore's small army. Relief began to wash through him, as he realized that the battle was over, and they had won. But Elisa was nowhere to be seen, and he knew she wouldn't have left the scene until everything had been cleared by the police. The relief was quickly washed away by dread as he noticed a small group huddled around a flag covered body behind one of the large warehouses.

He dropped to the ground heavily, his mind and body going into a state of shock as he took in the haggard and grief stricken faces that turned towards him. Xanatos, Dracon, the Canmore's and even Demona. His eyes drifted back down to the covered body and then desperately back up to those sad eyes.

"Elisa?" he gasped out.

Xanatos finally stepped forward, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry Goliath- there was nothing we could do," he told the giant gargoyle hoarsely.

Goliath felt the blood drain from his face, and he staggered forward a few steps and would have collapsed to his knees if it weren't for Demona and Xanatos rushing to his side to catch him as he fell. "No," he whispered, his mind not even registering the hands that were helping to support him. "Elisa, no," he moaned.

Demona was hard pressed to fight the tears that were once again threatening to spill. She had not been there that night when Goliath had returned to Wyvern to find his Clan betrayed and destroyed. She had not seen his face when he had crumpled in despair- thinking his Angel had been taken from him that night. Now he was reliving that nightmare all over again, and Demona was seeing for the first time just how devastated he had been. It clawed further at the crumbling stone shell around her heart, making her betrayal all those centuries ago that much more burdensome.

Suddenly, Goliath was pushing himself to his feet, stumbling blindly towards his fallen love as tears streamed down his noble face. Demona stepped in front of him, and placed a gentle but firm hand on his chest. "Goliath no," she choked out.

He stared blankly at her. "Don't," she whispered as she tried to find strength in her voice. "Remember her as she was on the last night you spent together."

"What?" he asked, trying to make sense of what she was telling him.

"Her fight with Jon was brutal Goliath. She wouldn't have wanted this to be the last thing you remember. I'll take her back to the infirmary at the castle until someone from the city morgue can come for her body," Xanatos told him gently.

Goliath looked back at the covered body, and then at Demona, his mind still numb. "Why are you here?"

"She asked me," the immortal answered simply.

"Go home Goliath, we'll take care of everything else until the police arrive," Dracon told him quietly, as he too came to stand in Goliath's intended path.

Goliath just nodded numbly, and then moved towards the nearest building. "Goliath!"

It was Jason Canmore. Goliath's eyes flared white for a second and Jason looked away in shame. "I canna say anything tae make this right Goliath. All I can say is that I regret not being able tae find him sooner and end all this before he could harm another person. I'm sorry. I know it will never be enough, an' I never expect your forgiveness, but I'm sorry for all the hurt an' suffering my family has wrought on your kind. I swear tae you, tha' no Canmore will ever Hunt again. Never."

Goliath' only response was a sorrow filled blink, for he did not trust himself to speak. Then he turned and fled into the night, his agonized cry echoing for miles around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone…hope you're enjoying the story so far. Would love to have some feedback just to see what you think. OK…on with the story…**

**Train Yards**

**Manhattan**

**3:25 am**

Brooklyn surveyed the battleground with a measure of pride. The police were just starting to show up, and the two Captains already present with their group were helping to direct things as the 'civilians' began to back off.

Glasses and his men were already quietly dispersing, and the Mutates had headed back down to the tunnels, uncomfortable with being in contact with so many humans. The Clan and their vigilante allies all remained behind with the few officers that put their lives on the line to help gift wrap their captives.

Nightwing made his way over to Brooklyn, and held out his hand. "Nice work Brooklyn."

"Thanks…and thanks for the extra manpower," he said nodding to the two costumed men standing next to him.

"Yeah well Wally and I go way back, and he's been complaining about how bored he's been lately. And Tim here was just happy to get out of Bludhaven. He's been minding the store for me while I've been gone."

"Speaking of which what's with the old Robin costume?" Flash asked looking over Tim's choice of costume.

The young man shrugged. "Don't know. It's been awhile since I put this on…and well it just seemed appropriate at the time."

"Well thanks again. And here comes our ever grateful fan club," Brooklyn chuckled quietly as his sharp hearing picked up the irate shouting of the Manhattan Police Chief.

"What do you mean you couldn't trust this information with anyone! Do you realize what kind of legalities you risked with this?" he was shouting at a calm looking Chavez.

"Do you realize what kind of casualties we would be facing right now if those guns actually hit the streets tonight like they were supposed to?" she countered evenly.

"And with those…those…"

"Gargoyles," Nightwing said firmly as he walked up to the Chief. "I don't think introductions are in order sir, as it appears you recognize us."

"And why didn't the JLA or the Titans inform us of what was going on?"

"Because none of them are aware of what was happening. I'm sure you are aware of the crisis that several of them are handling in Malaysia right now. The rest are either off-planet or busy trying to maintain some semblance of order in the Middle East. Chief I believe you understand the need for discretion, and bringing in a bunch of Leaguers would have only raised suspicions. Our guns may have gone missing before we had a chance to seize them."

"But there are protocols!"

"And I believe every officer involved, followed them to the best of their ability. Relax Chief. NYPD and NGPD just made the biggest weapons raid in history. You're about to be a very popular man."

The Chief looked ready to argue more, but Nightwing flashed him a winning smile and the man's anger seemed to deflate some as Nightwing's words began to sink in. "I still want to have a word with Maza. Where is she anyway?"

"She went to Pier 21 to stop the man that started this all," Bluestone answered from where he hung at the back of the group.

The Chief looked the group over, his eyes lingering on the Clan. "I don't like vigilantes in my City," he told them firmly.

Brooklyn smirked a bit. "Even if we're the reason this city's crime has fallen nearly fifty percent over the past five years?"

"There are laws that the citizens of this city must abide by. If I sit back and allow one group to start tossing those laws out the window then the next thing you know everyone will."

"Last time I checked, we weren't citizens," Brooklyn remarked with just enough ice in his tone to make the Chief squirm a bit.

The Chief was silent for a few minutes as he stood and sized up the creatures before him. He was about to say something when two officers came over, and one held out a notepad with a pen.

"Hi Chief," the woman said with a nervous smile, then she looked at the group of vigilantes. "Um hey guys I was wondering if maybe I could get your autographs…for me kids ya know. I hardly ever get to see them…and well they'd go nuts if they found out I was here and didn't get your autographs," she said sheepishly.

A few eyebrows went up, and there were several chuckles, before Brooklyn reached out and took the pen and pad and began signing. "You have kids?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah…two of 'em. My boy's name is Charlie and my daughter is Emily."

"And ye risked your life down here tonight?" Hudson asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, we've seen what those guns can do first hand too ya know. So I figured that if I didn't try and make a difference here and now….then what good would I be tomorrow night if these things got distributed," she told them honestly as she glanced a little anxiously at the Chief who was watching her closely.

"Officer, were you aware that this bust wasn't officially sanctioned?"

Faith cleared her throat and her younger partner stepped up as if to protect her. But she waved him back. "It's okay Bosco," she said pulling herself straight as she looked her superior in the eye. "Not at first sir. But I was apprised of that fact before the fighting began, and yeah, I did have second thoughts. But I took an oath sir. An oath to serve and protect this city….with my life if it was necessary. I have a hard enough time keeping my kids safe from all the other lunatics out there, and every day some nut job comes up with a new way to kill people or break the law. These guns in the hands of those lunatics would have killed hundreds maybe even thousands. I was scared as hell tonight, but I wasn't about to let my babies grow up in the middle of some war zone sir."

Bosco smirked slightly, a proud look on his face as he watched his partner stand up to the Chief and defend her actions. Chavez and Lou were also hovering in the background, a silent look of approval in their eyes, and the rest of the group just stared in admiration and respect at the brave mother of two.

The silence stretched for long seconds and then the Chief just shook his head and snorted. "Great now I'm gonna have a bunch of cops with damn hero complexes. Don't think that because I let this slide I'm gonna let any of you get away with tossing the rulebook out every time," he warned sternly.

"Yes sir," Yokus answered, a lopsided grin beginning to turn her lips up.

"All right, all right, everyone get out of here before the press shows up. Chavez, I want you and every other officer involved in this thing in my office nine a.m. tomorrow morning. No one is to talk to anyone until you talk to me is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. As for your little crew or clan or whatever the hell you call yourselves, I want to see you there as well."

"Sorry Chief, but we're stone during the day." The Chief stared at Brooklyn. "It's how we sleep," Brooklyn explained with a shrug.

"Fine, fine, then make it nine p.m.. I still want you in my office for a meeting. If your people want to serve and protect this city then your gonna do it the right way- even if it means I have to change a few rules around here. Now all of you get out of here and go home to your families or whatever."

A howl of pure anguish and grief broke through the conversation, and all heads turned upwards. "Father!" Angela gasped, her hand seeking out her mate's. A few seconds later Matt's cell phone began ringing.

"Bluestone," he answered immediately as all eyes snapped towards him. The group shifted uneasily as his face went grey and he swallowed hard. "No….Talon has already left," he said hoarsely. "I'll tell the Captain, and send the Clan back immediately," he said quietly before he hung up.

Angela surged towards Matt. "My father…is he?" she asked fearfully.

Matt shook his head as he swallowed hard his eyes watering. "No Angela," he told her his voice breaking. "You're father is on his way back to the castle right now, but he is going to need all of you there…..Elisa…" they watched the blonde man swallow again, as the tears began to spill.

He cleared his throat and said what everyone was beginning to comprehend. "Elisa was killed….stopping Canmore," he finished in a strangled whisper.

The news was as bad as hearing that Goliath had been killed and Angela fell against Broadway with a sob. Chavez gripped Matt's shoulder, tears shimmering in her own eyes. "The fight…..is it over?" Brooklyn asked gruffly.

Matt nodded. "She…she died taking Canmore out. His men surrendered immediately."

"Is he taking her back to the castle?" Chavez asked quietly.

"Xanatos is…I need to go find Talon."

"I should notify her parents."

"I'm coming with you," the Chief said somberly. "This way you can tell me how exactly what went down here tonight."

Brooklyn looked over his emotionally crushed clan and sighed heavily. "Let's go home," he told the clan mournfully.

Nightwing stepped forward, his hand resting on Brooklyn's shoulder. "I'm sorry Brooklyn. I only just got to know her, but I know how close she was you guys. Your Clan was her world and she loved all of you very much. I hope you know that."

Brooklyn offered Nightwing a shaky smile. "We couldn't have survived in this world without her. Please tell everyone in New Gotham we said thank you for helping her see this through. I'm sure we'll be in touch soon. Safe journey home."

Nightwing nodded, and they watched the dejected Clan quickly scale a nearby building and take to the air. The Chief watched them go, and shook his head. "They really cared about her," he whispered, astonished.

"Just because they don't look like us doesn't mean they have feelings and emotions like we do," Matt snapped.

"Easy Bluestone," Chavez murmured. "Go find Talon, I'll take care of informing Elisa's parents and meet you back at the castle."

Matt nodded curtly and quickly excused himself from the group. "We had better get back to New Gotham," Nightwing announced, his own features grim. "We have concerns about the welfare of some of our own up there."

"Your assistance was appreciated Nightwing. I hope your friends up there are safe," Chavez told the younger man diplomatically before she turned to the Chief. The trio of hero's bid their own farewell and took off into the night. "We should be going as well sir."

"Let me go talk to the Commissioner and let him know what is going on. The rest of you officers are free to go home."

The small group of cops watched as the Captain and the Chief took their leave and looked at each other. "Damn shame," Sully sighed.

"At least she took the lunatic down," Yokus agreed sadly.

"I hope all these bastards finally get a clue that NYPD ain't gonna let them just get away with this crap any more," Bosco said grimly.

"Oh I think they did Bosco," Lou answered as he turned towards the castle that was perched atop the Aerie. "We may have lost one of our own, but Maza made it clear that we'll do whatever it takes to protect this city. They're gonna think twice before they mess with us like this," he finished quietly.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

**3:45 am**

Alfred looked at the phone and pushed himself out of his chair with an exhausted sigh. All night vigils were definitely not as easy as they used to be. He sincerely hoped he would not be doing this again in the near future. "Wayne Manor."

"God Al, you sound like hell."

"And it's good to hear your voice too sir," Alfred replied, too tired to care if he did allow a slight amount of irritation to show through in his tone. He was, after all, human as well.

"Is Barbara ok?" the younger man asked worriedly.

"She is alive and resting, though a little worse for the wear I'm afraid."

He heard a relieved sigh on the other end of the line. "What about everyone else?" Dick continued, worry still threading his tone.

"Miss Dinah suffered a grave injury during the fight. Dr. Thompson is tending to her now, but…" he simply could not bring himself to voice anything more.

Dick heard the older man's voice catch slightly before he left his sentence unfinished. A very un-Alfred thing to do, which meant Dinah was in bad shape. "Hel?"

"Also worse for the wear, and dealing with some other emotional issues as well."

"Bruce," Dick sighed.

"Yes sir. I hope you will be able to return home soon."

"We're just finishing up here Alfred. I've got Tim with me and we should be home within a couple of hours or so. Try and hold the fort down for a little longer and then we'll come rescue you."

"It would be greatly appreciated sir." There was a pause. "I take it things went well on your end?"

"We stopped the bastards Alfred. But we were slapping each other on the back for a job well done when Elisa's partner got a call…she was killed while taking down Canmore."

Alfred felt the need to sit down, as a sickening feeling overwhelmed him. He had come to be rather fond of the intrepid officer. She reminded him very much of the other young women in his life, and Elisa had helped to bring some life and challenge back into their broken family. "Bloody hell."

"Exactly. We're on our way home now."

"I'll let the others know Master Dick. Godspeed."

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**4:30 am**

Demona set down on the parapets, and looked around the empty courtyard hesitantly. She was probably the last person most of the Clan wanted around right now. And she also knew Elisa's family would surely be gathered inside by now as well, but she needed to be here for her daughter.

The immortal knew that Angela was as close to Elisa as she was to her own mother. A fact that had fostered Demona's jealousy against the human for so long. But she had been forced over time, to admit that the detective had been a steady influence in the girl's life, and was grudgingly thankful of that after awhile. She waited for several minutes, knowing that someone would notice her arrival, and that someone was expectedly, Owen Burnett.

The normally emotionless blonde aide walked towards her with a very dismal look. "Do you think this is the best time to be visiting?" he asked simply.

"No, which is why I stayed outside. Tell Xanatos and the Clan I am not here to cause trouble, I simply wish to be here for my daughter," Demona answered.

"What the hell are you doing here!" a familiar and enraged voice shouted across the courtyard.

Demona and Owen turned to see a seething Derek standing in the doorway. He took in Demona's blood stained clothes and quickly advanced on her. "Did you have something to do with this! Did you help get my sister killed?"

Owen moved to intercept the panther mutate, only to be thrown off to the side. "Did you!" Derek screamed, as he launched himself at Demona and slammed her into the ground.

For the first time since she could remember, Demona was too drained and too overwhelmed to care that she was in danger of being severely beaten-by Elisa's brother of all people. Instead of defending or retaliating she simply allowed Derek to vent his anger on her until other voices broke through the fog that had begun to settle over her mind and Derek was hauled off her.

"Stop this!" Angela screamed as Broadway and Brooklyn hauled Derek off Demona. "Derek what's wrong with you!" she cried, hysterical from everything that she had just witnessed.

"She's covered in Elisa's scent and blood! Smell for yourself!"

Demona lay dazed on the flagstones, trying to sit up to reassure her sobbing daughter that she was ok. Of course she was okay. She was frigging immortal.

"So am I? Does that mean I helped to kill her too?" a smooth voice asked from the back of the group. "Whether you like it or not Derek, the people you call your enemies Elisa called her friends tonight. Even Demona," Dracon told the mutate. He walked right up to the struggling figure and stared him in the eye.

"Your sister asked us to shoot when Jon had her hostage. Demona had an HQ and a clean shot Derek. She could have killed them both, but she didn't."

Derek had gone still and everyone was listening to the mob boss closely. He had just arrived at the castle and no one knew exactly everything that had led up to Elisa's death since Xanatos had arrived at the tail end of the fight.

"And then…when she was laying there afterwards…she asked for a moment alone with Demona," Dracon's voice was rough as he pressed on, getting in Derek's face. "I have no idea what she said Derek, but I watched the most ruthless person I know, break down. They made their peace, isn't it about time the rest of you did?" he asked flatly.

Silence met his words, with the exception of Angel's quiet sobs. Demona finally managed to get her feet under her and wrap her wings around her daughter. "As I said," she began quietly. "I'm not here to stir up any trouble or cause you any further grief Derek. I just want to be here for my daughter."

Derek glared at the immortal, then shrugged off the hands that had been restraining him before storming back inside the castle. Broadway and Brooklyn gave Demona a hesitant look before turning to head inside as well. "Brooklyn," Demona called out.

Goliath's Second paused and looked back, but said nothing. "I...please tell the rest of the Clan that I am sorry. I- I wish I had been able to do more tonight."

The beaked gargoyle did a double take, but settled on nodding slowly. "It would seem that everyone did the best they could tonight Demona. I will pass your regards onto the rest." Brooklyn drew himself up after a moment. "You are welcome to stay here as long as Angela needs you," he declared steadily.

"Thank you," Demona said graciously and sincerely. The two males retreated back inside, Owen and Dracon following them.

Once they were alone, Demona turned her attention back on her daughter, lowering them both to the ground, as Angela curled up against her and cried her heart out within the safety of her mother's wings. The skies above them opened up once more, a soft snowfall dusting over the oblivious mother and daughter.

* * *

**Wayne Manor****New Gotham**

**6:00am**

Dick and Tim dismounted from Tim's bike and pulled off their helmets, "You're even more of a lunatic on this thing than Babs was. Remind me not to do that again," Dick teased the younger man.

"Hey, you wanted to be back as quickly as possible."

They hurried up a set of stairs to the main level and pulled up short at the sight that greeted them. A very aged looking Bruce Wayne slumped in a chair, keeping an alert eye on a deathly pale Dinah. Leslie was asleep on a cot only a few feet away, but stirred when the two men came up to the platform.

"Dick, Tim," Bruce greeted quietly.

"Good to see you again Bruce," Tim said as he dumped his helmet on a nearby consol and began stripping off his jacket.

"Nice timing," Dick managed, though he couldn't quite keep a complete scowl off his face. "How is she?"

"I don't know," Leslie answered tiredly as she pulled herself upright and moved to check on the girl. She told them what had been relayed to her about the battle and Dinah's mental attack that landed her in her unstable coma.

"All we can do for now is wait and hope that her body will reset itself," she finished dejectedly. "Barbara and Helena are upstairs under Detective Reese's watch. Both were banged up pretty badly- Barbara especially. But they'll heal up fine with time and rest."

"I'm going to clean up and then I'll head upstairs. Any special instructions doc?"

"She's got a severe concussion, and a badly broken arm. Barbara just lost the one thing she's grown so fierce protective of, so you're going to have to be patient with her these next few weeks Dick. It's going to be tough for her to have to rely on others again just to do mundane things."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, Hel told me about that. Looks like I'll be learning a lot from her these next few days. Holler if you need anything or there's any change in Dinah's condition."

Leslie nodded and then Dick headed to the locker room to wash off the grime of the night's battle.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**6:00am**

"Goliath lad," Hudson said gently. "'Tis nearly time," he reminded.

Goliath nodded, as he lifted a cold hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the scraped knuckles. Everyone had insisted that he not remove the flag still covering her body, and after much debate he decided it was probably for the best. But it hadn't stopped him from sitting next the gurney she was resting on and holding her lifeless hand for one final hour.

"I owe her everything," he said simply.

"Aye lad, we all do. But she died a warrior an' I doubt the lass would have had it any other way," he reminded.

"Will the pain ever leave?" Goliath asked looking back.

"Ye already know the answer to that Goliath," Hudson sighed. "It will nae leave, only dull with the passage of time. But she will always live in your heart…and ours."

"Forever and always," Goliath whispered before he turned back towards Hudson and followed the elder gargoyle back out into the main waiting room.

Elisa's parents were still there, and after their initial collapse inside the morgue, had managed to compose themselves somewhat, if only for his benefit. They stood and approached the massive gargoyle, Diane's hand seeking Goliath's.

"I want you to know, that Elisa told us a long time ago how she felt about you Goliath. And while we were a little surprised, we were happy for her. You brought a smile to Elisa's face like no one else could, and you were her best friend. All any parent wants for their child is for them to be happy and you gave that to her. Thank you."

"I…I wish I had gotten there sooner…I'm sorry," he told them, his voice giving out.

"Goliath my wife and I realized something early on in Elisa's career. There are two kinds of cops. Those that go out there, do their job, but do whatever it takes to come home to their families. I was that kind of officer. Then there are those, who do whatever it takes to make sure the job gets done. They live, and they die, for this job. Elisa was always that kind of person and we had resigned ourselves to the fact that Maria would come knocking on our door one night- even though we hoped this day would never come," Peter told him.

"Your daughter was the most noble and brave soul I ever had the privilege of knowing."

"Thank you," Diane told him, her composure beginning to slip.

Feeling himself at the end of his emotional restraint as well, Goliath excused himself as he and Hudson headed up to the parapets to sleep. The Clan Leader spoke to no one as he headed up to his tower and dropped to his knees, remembering another time, when he wished the sun would keep him locked forever in his shell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it took a little while to get this up…had family in town for a week and then had to leave on a business trip for this last week. Enjoy and please...I'd love to hear your feedback. Thanks!**

**RMB**

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

**6:15 am**

Dick quietly pushed open the door to the room that had always been reserved for Barbara, and wasn't surprised to see her and Hel curled up together in the massive bed. Reese was slumped over in an oversized chair dozing, but he woke as soon as Dick came in.

"Hey," he greeted quietly as he rolled some stiffness out of his neck.

"Dick?" came a sleepy mumble from the bed.

"Hey beautiful," Dick said in an emotional whisper as he quickly crossed to her side of the bed and leaned in to place a careful kiss on the top of her head.

"You're safe," Barbara breathed, her voice hitching slightly as she reached up with her uninjured arm to pull him down for a deep kiss.

"Hey, sibling in the bed here," Helena murmured sleepily.

Everyone chuckled slightly, the intensity being dulled for the moment. "Hey sis….you look like hell," Dick teased as he reached over Barbara to squeeze her hand slightly, letting her know that he was glad to see her alive as well.

"I feel like it too," Helena admitted. "You don't look like you got a scratch on you though. I take it things went much better in Manhattan?"

Dick face fell. "Yes and no," he answered bleakly. They had already been through so much tonight, he didn't want to add further to the grief they were bravely trying to contain, but they needed to know.

Helena pushed into an upright position, and Barbara squeezed Dick's hand. "What happened?" the redhead whispered.

"Elisa's dead," Dick finally answered.

Reese swore quietly as his head dropped into his hands, and Helena and Barbara stared at him in shock. Helena finally found her voice. "How?"

Dick shook his head and sighed. "I don't know much, only that she was killed while taking out Canmore."

"Oh god…poor Goliath," Barbara whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"I know. As soon as the sun sets, we'll call the castle tonight. But it's over now love, and we all need some rest."

Helena threw back the covers, wincing as Reese helped her stand. Dick raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of some heavy bruises marring her pale skin. The welt on her head hadn't receded much, and he realized for the first time, the even Helena had her limits when it came to Meta healing. He wondered briefly just how bad the damage was, if she still had that many visible signs of injury.

"Hey you don't have to move on my account Hel," he told her as she began to sway after her first step.

"Was jus' warming your side for you. Want my own bed," she mumbled, her eyes beginning to roll back in her head.

"Hel!" Barbara cried out as the younger woman passed out against Reese.

"Whoa, easy there Babs," Dick coached as Barbara began to struggle to sit up, and reached down to help her. Barbara was fully awake now however, gesturing for Dick to turn the light in the room up as she looked the unconscious young woman over with a practiced eye.

"Those bruises should be fading by now. Damn it! I knew she was hurt worse than she was letting on to but she wouldn't let Leslie near her when she came in to check on us a little while ago. Jesse you need to get her downstairs. Dick get me my chair please-,"

"It's okay Barbara," Reese told her as he scooped his lover up into strong arms. "I'll have the doc look her over, but you stay here and rest. I'm sure she'll be fine, but if she isn't I'll have Alfred or someone come and get you."

"But-," the redhead began to protest.

"No buts," Dick said firmly. "There is nothing you can do Barbara. Let Reese take her down to Leslie who can take care of Hel just fine."

"Ok," Barbara sighed tiredly as she slumped back into her pillows. "Please come and get me if it's serious though," she asked Reese.

"I will," he promised. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**7:00 am**

"….biggest story that broke early this morning is the massive weapons raid that took place overnight in both Manhattan and New Gotham. The raids took place early this morning in what turned out to be what one eyewitness is calling the Dock Wars. The gun known only as the HQ had been wreaking havoc over the last six months in Manhattan and was responsible for over a hundred deaths. Sources say that a massive shipment was being manufactured in New Gotham and was to be transported last night via train and boat to Manhattan for distribution to local street gangs and militants.

"We have reporters in both cities standing by, to give us further details of the aftermath of the battles. We will first go to Ray in New Gotham."

"Thank you Tom. It is being dubbed the Dock Wars, and standing here just outside the old docking yards of New Gotham, I have to admit that it was indeed, a war zone down here. Eyewitnesses have told us that a tremendous firefight took place just beyond these buildings here and lasted for the better part of an hour. We're going to pan the camera over some of the buildings just beyond the police barricades, but as we zoom in, you will see that all of these buildings are riddled with bullets.

"Now the interesting thing is, and we have not received any statements from the police yet, but these eyewitnesses also say that the battle was fought by both law enforcement officials and several private parties. There was even rumor that the legendary Batman made an appearance, but again that has yet to be confirmed. What we do know for sure, was that the scale of this fight is nearly unprecedented. There has been a steady stream of packed prisoner transfer vehicles and vans from the coroner's office. One source inside the department has estimated that the number of militants involved in the operation here in New Gotham was close to four hundred."

The anchor came back into view. "Ray, you just mentioned the coroner's office has had multiple vehicles coming and going. Any word on the death toll?"

"Again the police have not released an official statement, but sources say it could be over a hundred."

"Any word on who was behind this? You mentioned it being militants."

"We recently received word that a Jacob Quinn was arrested by the police this morning in connection with the events that occurred here. Quinn is the presumed dead brother of the notorious criminal Harley Quinn. Harley was captured and locked up in Arkham Asylum last year, but we are starting to hear reports that she broke out last night amidst all the chaos."

The anchor went slightly pale. "Does this mean that Harley Quinn is at large again?"

"We are still investigating these reports Tom, but an initial transmission heard over the police scanners was that she was killed. The Commissioner has set up a press conference in an hour to make a statement. Hopefully by then we will know more as to those claims."

"Thank you Ray. We will now go to Nancy, our reporter in Manhattan. Nancy, I understand that there are two locations in Manhattan where the fighting was finished up."

"That's right Tom. The Chief of Police arrived just a short while ago to make a brief statement to the press and said he would hold another conference later this afternoon after they had gathered more information. What he did tell us was that local officials from here, teamed up with officials from NGPD to coordinate what will be one of the largest weapon's raids in American history. The fight began in New Gotham, where the base of operations was destroyed. A second team then took control of the train that was carrying the shipment of guns, while several members of the first team in New Gotham boarded a yacht that was to meet with Jon Canmore, aka Jon Castaway leader of the former militant group known as the Quarrymen.

"Now we've talked with eyewitnesses from the scene of the fight here at the train yards, and it is confirmed that the police did have help from both the local clan of gargoyles, several hero's from the former JLA and Titans, and a fourth private party. The Chief would make no comment to either confirm or deny this however."

"What about the second fight that took place at the docks Nancy?"

"Police have not let anyone near the site, either by sea, air, or land. But several reporters who are over in that area have also confirmed a steady stream of both police and coroner's vehicles, suggesting large arrest and death counts here in Manhattan as well."

The anchor reappeared. "Nancy, Ray, we'll keep in touch with you throughout the day as more facts are gathered about these Dock Wars are revealed…."

David Xanatos clicked off the television and sat back in his chair with an exhausted sigh. "Excellent job as always controlling the information Owen."

Owen nodded slightly. "Thank you sir. Since we had plenty of time to plan, it made it much easier to make sure that the proper information was given."

Xanatos smirked slightly. "The Chief didn't seem to happy with the coaching I gave him, but it appears he certainly took my advice to heart."

"Indeed. I think the Chief was a little overwhelmed with the idea that he not only had gargoyles, mutates and well-known hero's brought in on this, but the fact that his very own men and women were fighting alongside Mr. Dracon and his associates."

"And us. By the way, I never had a chance to ask. How did things go with Alexander's lesson?"

"Up until Detective Maza's death, quite well. The boy's progress has far exceeded even my expectations, and his power rivals that of what I held at full strength. He would make a great trickster," he added with a slightly Puckish glint in his eyes.

Xanatos managed a slight smile. "I have no doubt he would. I dread puberty."

Both men fell into silence as Xanatos stared out the window over the city. "That was the hardest thing I've had to watch Owen," he admitted finally. "It was one of the few times in my life, that I truly felt helpless. I…I know Elisa and I weren't on the best of terms, but I respected her, and had come to think of her a friend. In the end, that's what she saw in all of us."

Owen shifted, and cleared his throat of the strange tightness that had formed in it. "Detective Maza was a formidable woman. She could be your worst nightmare, or your greatest hope. I doubt there is anyone that she met in her life, that wasn't left with a lasting impression of how tenacious, compassionate, or brave she was."

Xanatos looked over at his aide. "She meant a lot to you too huh?"

Owen lifted his chin slightly, adjusting his tie. He was silent for a minute longer, thinking. "When I first had my powers limited, even you remarked at how…dreary I had become. It was like a part of me had died, and when that happened, for a while, I had forgotten who I was. But after the Clan moved back, and she was around more, I had the opportunity to observe Detective Maza."

He paused. "Elisa was an officer of the law, bound by oath to uphold the laws and yet she always found a way to bend those rules to do what she did every night. She always tread a fine line, but she never crossed over it, and that is what made her the best. She reminded me that I was still Puck, the best trickster to hold Court in Avalon, and I attained that distinction by bending every rule possible."

When he paused again, Xanatos looked over to see his friend wearing a very puckish smile. "She would have made on hell of a trickster," he said in a voice that was clearly not Owen's. Then as quickly as his Fae half peeked out, it disappeared and the blonde man's face resumed it's normal impassiveness.

Xanatos snorted lightly. "Elisa was one of a kind," he agreed. "I'm beat, and you look about as tired as I feel my friend. Clear our schedules for the rest of the week, and then I want you to take the next couple of days off with us as well. I'm sure the castle staff can attend to the minor duties without us, and I had already made sure that we had no major deals or meetings planned until after the beginning of the year."

"Thank you sir," Owen said. "The chance to rest would be appreciated."

Xanatos stood and headed out of his office after one final look out over the city.

* * *

**Batcave**

**New Gotham**

**7:00 am**

A hand reached out and stabbed a button on the screen sending the large room into dark silence once more. After several moments that same hand reached over to pick up a phone and dial a familiar phone number. After a few rings a tired voice answered the phone.

"Gordon."

"I need a favor old friend."

There was a startled pause. "Batman, you know I would be happy to do anything for you but I need to check on my daughter first-,"

"Barbara's ok, she's resting back at Wayne Manor right now with the others. But I need for you to have a word with the Commissioner about what information is given to the press. I've…been away too long to have any influence."

"I'm already here with him. He still doesn't have all the facts yet, and I'm not going to volunteer everything right now either because this place is a circus. Don't worry Batman, I'll handle things on my end like you did yours. I have to go now, I'm sure I'll be seeing you later."

The cave once more lapsed into silence as the aging hero rested the phone back in its charger, and sat back in the plush leather chair with a tired sigh. Piercing blue eyes glittered in the darkness, as the man that had once been a legend fought to come to grips with the reality he had immersed himself back into.

"It must be difficult," a familiar voice said quietly from off to one side.

Bruce Wayne turned his head to see the elderly doctor collapsing in a nearby chair, exhaustion weighing her normally straight shoulders down. "I thought you were going to get some rest," Bruce said sternly.

Leslie chuckled. "I've patched you up too many times for The Tone to work on me Bruce. And I tossed in bed for an hour before I decided to come down here. I figured Alfred still had the spare cots laying around here somewhere, and I'll probably sleep better knowing I'm next to Dinah in case something happens."

"It would seem The Tone doesn't work on anyone these days," Bruce muttered, looking away into the darkness.

Leslie raised an eyebrow. "Well you have been away for awhile Bruce. Besides, these people know you as well as I do. As for Helena…well she's your daughter," the old doctor chuckled. "It irked her to no end that The Glare and The Tone didn't work on me the few times I've had to treat her. Now the growling I have to admit got to me a little, but you ruined the rest for her."

The dark clad man was quiet for a while as he lost himself in his thoughts. "What is she like Leslie?" he asked finally.

Leslie sat back into the comfortable chair and chuckled as she closed her eyes. "She's an amazing young woman Bruce. I've never met someone so alive in my life. She inherited the best of you both, and Barbara did an amazing job teaching her how to harness the gifts she has. Helena is light and dark, power and tenderness, daring and shy, all rolled into one incredible human being. You missed a lot by leaving, but I think I more than any one else can understand why," she told him gently- sympathetically.

Bruce allowed himself a small sigh in front of this single trusted companion. "Even Alfred resents my departure. I don't blame him one bit either. He was there for me after my parents were killed- he has been like a father to me. But when things started happening all over again…..I…I couldn't face her…either of them, knowing I had failed them so badly," he admitted quietly.

"I almost didn't return tonight, but I couldn't let myself fail them again. They all hate me, and I can't blame them."

Leslie smiled sadly. "They don't hate you dear, they're just angry and confused and right now they're afraid. Too much has happened this night to let their reactions be the judge of anything Bruce. Give them a few days to settle in and you'll see that things will work out."

Bruce frowned. "Why do I feel like it will happen in a very physical way?"

Leslie chuckled. "Because it's the only way you and your daughter know how to communicate?" she teased gently. "I seem to recall you and Selina used to settle your arguments in a similar fashion."

A tiny sad smile turned the Dark Knight's lips upwards a fraction. "And she knew every button to push."

"Helena's a very good button finder according to Barbara."

Another sigh. "I think I might have to retain your services full time then."

Leslie laughed and then stood. "If you plan on sticking around this time Bruce then I think that might be a very wise decision. Now help an old woman find a cot to sleep on in this place. Tim is a sweetheart, but I wouldn't trust him to put an ace bandage on me.

* * *

**The Isle of Avalon**

Lady Titania stared at her mirror sadly, even long after the violent scenes finished unfolding. "Something vexes you My Queen?" her husband asked as he came up to stand behind her, glancing at the blank mirror.

"There was trouble in man's world."

"There is always trouble in their realm," Oberon, king of the Third Race said dismissively.

"Our grandson and his guardians were involved this time My Lord," she informed him.

There was a pause as that caught his attention. "I assume the rebellious trickster lived up to his task of protecting the boy?"

"No harm came to Alexander….at least not physically," she added quietly as she turned away from the mirror.

"Then I do not understand my wife. If the boy suffered no harm, then why the sad expression and the concern for the boy's well-being?"

"The human, Elisa Maza has perished in battle. The mirror is unclear, but her death will affect many- including out grandson. The boy was rather fond of his 'Aunt Elisa' as he called her."

Oberon scowled at that. "Surely the death of one mere mortal cannot have that much impact on man's world to make the future so unclear."

Titania's eyes grew hard suddenly with that statement. "You continuously remark on how inferior the humans are, yet Elisa herself helped to best you in battle-twice. Despite her differences with my daughter and David, Elisa treated the child as if he was of her own blood. But my concern runs deeper than the uncertainty of the future- Alexander foresaw what was to happen this day."

That caught Oberon off-guard. "The Puck has obviously made remarkable progress with the boy. Alexander knew he was about to lose a close friend and yet he is advanced enough in his training to know that he could say nothing of what was to happen."

"Indeed," Oberon murmured. "I had no idea the boy was that far along in his powers to be seeing the future clearly enough to know specific details."

"The child grows stronger every day, and Puck has started to rely on Alexander for strength in certain exercises. Perhaps it is time to reconsider his punishment. If he is to continue to effectively train our grandson, he will not be able to do so with the limited powers you left him after his banishment."

Oberon frowned at his wife. This was not the first time she had broached the subject with him, and he knew it was mainly because she had a special affinity for the trickster. Which was all the more reason he had been so harsh in his dealings with Puck. Still, she had made a very valid point this time, and he could no longer deny the fact that the boy's powers were growing stronger than even he had anticipated.

"I will consider it," he answered finally. "But for now, I believe one of our servants is beckoning."

Titania nodded. "Anubis."

Anubis appeared, and bowed low before his two masters. "My Lady, you asked to be notified when it came time for the soul of the mortal Elisa Maza to be escorted to the Otherworld."

Titania nodded. "I wish to speak with her one last time Anubis."

The jackal-headed god stretched out a staff in his hand and with a wave, a familiar individual came into view. She blinked in surprise and looked around, her gaze finally settling on Titania. "Please tell me this is not heaven," she groaned.

Even Oberon chuckled at the dry humor, and Titania shook her head. "No my dear, merely a brief stop on the express ride to the Great Beyond."

Elisa looked herself over and breathed a sigh of relief. The Queen tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "I was blown to hell when I left…didn't want to meet the Big Man looking like that," Elisa admitted sheepishly.

Titania grinned and then held out a hand. "Come walk with me?"

Elisa eyed the hand and then shrugged. Though she didn't take the hand, she did motion for Titania to lead and followed behind her as they headed out to the balcony. The two simply stood out there, enjoying the Avalon night for many long minutes. In the distance, loud cries echoed off the hills. "The Breeding Season has been in full swing for the last two nights," Titania informed a curious Elisa. "The females shall soon all be heavy with an egg or two."

"Two? Thought that was extremely rare."

"Avalon has a way of seeing to it that even the most sterile creatures become quite prolific. Goliath did well in allowing his progeny to find safe haven on this isle. The gargoyle race will flourish here."

Elisa smiled contentedly with that knowledge. "Then it will all be worth it."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

Titania finally faced Elisa, he features troubled. "The fate of all three races has always been balanced around you Elisa Maza. While Oberon is far too proud to admit that a mortal such as yourself could have any kind of effect on the future of us all, the mirror showed me centuries ago that your life would be a catalyst for major events to come in the near future that will affect even our race."

Now it was Elisa who was frowning. "I don't understand."

"Goliath's Clan plays a crucial role in the history of our three races. Right now, humans and gargoyles are on the verge of a peace treaty that will span millennia to come. But only Goliath can unite all the Clans to stand up to support this treaty, and your death has greatly affected his will to lead them. If he does not find the strength to carry on his crusade, the chance at peace will be lost and the ensuing war could tear apart even this island's residents."

"How can I make a difference if I'm already dead?"

"We do not have much time, but there is a way. It is through the dream world. Do you trust me enough to lead you there?"

A determined look filled Elisa's features, one that brought a smile to Titania's lips. "I'd spend all of eternity in hell if it meant I would be helping the Clan to remain safe this one last time."

"Then come with me…."

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**10:30 am**

Maria Chavez stood next to the covered body, tears silently rolling down her face as she stared at the blood stained flag. She had just arrived at the castle a short while ago after a grueling four-hour debriefing with the Chief and other high city officials that had been roused from their beds early this morning. Everyone, including the Maza's had finally left to go rest and grieve in peace. Only Matt remained, exhaustedly keeping vigil over Elisa's body until the overwhelmed coroner could send someone to retrieve the body.

Matt's clothes were still completely disheveled from the fight, his eyes red and hollow, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Go home Matt. The coroner should have someone here shortly. I'll stay with her now."

The younger man stood hesitantly and then nodded silently before heading down the hall.

The infirmary was dark, with the exception of a single dim light over the body. Maria shivered at the silence that surrounded and suffocated her. Elisa had always been so full of life. It wasn't until this moment, that the reality of her death finally hit the Captain.

With a shaking hand, she reached out and pulled the flag down. And then promptly bent over to be sick in a nearby trashcan.

"Dear god Elisa," she wept softly as she stood back up and then felt her knees begin to buckle. A steady pair of hands caught her around the shoulders, startling her even as she leaned against the solid presence.

"The way she lived, she earned her spot with the big man upstairs for sure," a familiar voice, roughened by grief responded quietly.

Maria turned around, to find that her support was Tony Dracon. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here," she growled out as she wiped at the tears and tried to replace her tough exterior.

"Come on Maria," he sighed tiredly. "You were the one to bust both our chops when we got caught sneaking out at night and then you'd drive us home while somehow managing to keep it a secret from Elisa's pops."

Try as she might, Maria was simply too exhausted, too drained, and too depressed to care about keeping a stiff attitude with the ex-con. "You two gave me grey hair far too early in life."

He smiled faintly. "Bet you never dreamed how much grey we could give you after we grew up."

"Oh, I knew. You two are the reason I need to take blood pressure medication," Maria griped at him.

"Yeah…well I promise not to be such a pain in the ass from now on. Just won't be fun any more without Maza there to give me hell," he said quietly as he moved past her and covered her body back up.

"What happened to her Tony?" Maria asked finally.

With a heavy sigh, Tony sat on a nearby stool and motioned for Maria to sit as well while he related what happened throughout the night in as much detail as he could. Chavez had always looked out for them when they were kids, and she loved Elisa like she was one of her own children. Dracon knew the older woman had pulled strings to get Elisa assigned to her precinct and he was grateful for that, because he knew that while Elisa was out there on the streets, she would have someone keeping an eye on her.

As her friend and as her Captain, Maria deserved to know everything that Elisa had done and been through that night.

"You know she still had a soft spot in her heart for you right?" Maria whispered after several minutes of silence had past.

Tony snorted. "She hated my guts."

"She was hurt by what you did to her. By choosing the life you did, over her. But after that nightmare with Brode, something changed. Bet you didn't know she was the one behind Brode being transferred to another facility."

Dracon looked up at her, genuine surprise on his face. "She was?"

"Should have seen the shit fit I threw when I found out," Maria snorted as she shook her head. "For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she would do something like that, and I confronted her on it."

"What did she say?"

"That she realized the world wasn't in black or white anymore. She spent three months thinking and witnessing firsthand the aftermath of that gang war. It was a nightmare out there, and she realized it was because no one had control. Elisa would have rather had you in control than to have the chaos that ensued after that mess."

"Guess I shoulda known it was her. She told me that when this was all done with, if I promised to keep my activities to a minimum, she'd leave me alone. Guess I'm the lesser of all evils."

"Will you still keep that promise?" Chavez asked slowly after a couple of minutes.

"Maria, you know as well as I do that there was no way I could have escaped this life. If I could quit, I would. But I swore to Elisa that no matter what the outcome of this was, I would never again do anything to bother or harm Elisa or her family. You were a part of her family too," he told the older woman quietly.

"Then as Elisa's Captain, I will do my best to see to it that Elisa's word is kept as well," Maria answered finally.

The coroner was shown in by an equally weary looking Owen Burnett. "Captain," the blonde aide to Xanatos said respectfully.

"Mr. Burnett," she returned.

The coroner silently moved past them and began unfolding a black body bag. He took a look at the flag covered body and then looked back towards the police Captain. "Is this one a cop?" he asked, slight surprise in his voice.

"Detective Elisa Maza," Chavez answered quietly.

"Maza?" he gasped. Apparently just about every in the city knew who she was. "Aw hell," he sighed. Then he began folding the bag back up. "To hell with protocol," he mumbled. "She doesn't deserve a bag."

As the young man began to wheel the body out, Chavez turned towards the blonde man. "I saw some signs of a fight in the hallway. I thought you were going to contain the attack to a floor in the Aerie?"

"We had a few more unexpected arrivals that were dropped of in the courtyards," Owen answered. "But all of the attackers were quickly subdued. There are over sixty prisoners being held in the dungeon whenever the police see fit to remove them from the premises for proper arrest."

"Sixty?"

"Dungeon huh?" Dracon chuckled.

Chavez looked thoughtful for a minute. "How secure are your holding facilities?"

"They may look archaic, but they are also reinforced with the latest technology. Even if they did manage to break free of their restraints and chip through the six feet of solid stone surrounding them, they would not be able to penetrate the electrical force field that surrounds that section of the castle. The only ones who have access to the codes are the Clan, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos and myself."

"Would it be a terrible imposition on Mr. Xanatos if, in all the chaos, we 'forgot' about them for a little while?"

"Absolutely not Captain. We can see to their most basic needs of bread and water for an indefinite period of time with no trouble at all."

"Good, then let the bastards stew down there on strict rations and no amenities. They'll be begging for a prison cell by the time I 'remember' that they are being held here."

Dracon smirked over at Chavez. Even Owen's lips seemed to twitch slightly at her order. "I'm sure Mr. Xanatos will be more than happy to assist in detaining the prisoners here."

"Excellent. Well…I never thought I would be saying this, but thank you both for all of your invaluable help this evening. Please pass along my gratitude to the Xanatos' as well. Now if you will excuse me, I need to head down to the Precinct to begin the mountain of paperwork I'm going to have to fill out."

"Captain?" Owen called to her before she exited.

"Yes?"

"I know that Elisa was more than just one of your officers. I am sorry for your loss of a good friend."

Even Dracon blinked in surprise.

"Thank you Mr. Burnett," Maria said around the sudden lump in her throat. Then with a nod she quickly left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone and my deepest apologies on this taking so long to be posted. Life doesn't always go the way we plan it and right now mine has taken a serious detour on a very rocky trail. But I have finally found some time to both work a bit more on later chapters and post this one. Midnite...my faithful fan..thank you SO much for the post. You have no idea how much it mean tot me to know that you were following this. I hope you all continue to enjoy this. And now...on with the story...**

**December 25th**

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**Sunset….**

Matt watched with a heavy heart, as the Clan broke free of their slumber without any of their usual fanfare. Angela's shoulders immediately slumped, and Broadway caught her up in a gentle embrace as she gave way to tears once more. Goliath leapt down from his parapet, Angela's grief mirrored in his own eyes.

The Clan Leader, not trusting his voice at the moment, acknowledge Matt's silent greeting with a nod. Hudson stepped forward however and gave the human a firm handshake and a meaningful grip of his shoulder. "It's good to see ye Matthew,"

Matt managed a half-hearted smile. "I just wish I wasn't here by myself."

"How are ye holdin' up lad?" Hudson asked with genuine concern.

Matt shrugged, shoving his hands deeper into his heavy jacket, his body so numb at the moment he didn't really feel the biting cold. "Probably about the same as you guys. I mean, Elisa was the first person to not treat me like a freak you know? I knew she didn't want to be saddled with a partner at first, but then we just seemed to click. We've had each other's backs for nearly ten years…I'd never even had a friend that long," the blonde man admitted sadly. "Elisa was like a sister to me."

Hudson watched as Matt wiped at the few errant tears that slipped down his cheek. "Aye lad. Her death is a blow to us all, because we shared life and death with her. But ye know ye are Clan as much as her, an' we'll all be here for ye just as we know ye have been here for us all these years."

"Thanks Hudson," Matt told him, with a grateful look.

"So now that the dust has had a chance to settle some, how did things go?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well, everything went according to plan in both cities. I talked to Reese a little while ago, and he brought me up to speed on everything up there. Maybe we could head inside? I haven't been home yet, and I could use a drink."

"Of course," Brooklyn said immediately as they moved into the room the Clan had turned into their recreation room. Everyone collapsed into the various furniture strew throughout the room as Lex went over to the large bar that Xanatos kept well stocked.

The diminutive gargoyle had proven to be the best bartender of the clan, and wordlessly began pouring out drinks according to everyone's tastes and appropriate to the occasion. Matt accepted his drink gratefully, took a sip and exhaled as the fire raced down his throat. He smiled slightly, raised his glass. "Excellent as always Lex."

"Thanks."

"Well, where do you guys want me to start?"

"How did the New Gotham Clan fare?" Goliath asked immediately. He wasn't so wrapped up in his grief that had forgotten that Oracle had been in danger when they had left.

"Well, Oracle had been attacked by Harley Quinn and roughed up pretty good. But Batman showed up out of nowhere and saved the day. Reese ended up getting back to their base as quickly as possible after the fight and ended up shooting and killing Harley Quinn."

"Go Detective Reese," Brooklyn muttered into his drink. While he hadn't personally witnessed any of the damage Quinn had done to any of her victims, the psychotic woman's reputation was well known and feared. In Brooklyn's mind, the world would be a much safer place without her in it.

"That's what I said," Matt agreed as he sipped his own drink. "Anyway, things were pretty brutal up there. I mean Dracon only lost a couple of guys over at the train yards, and about five at the docks here in Manhattan. And Elisa," he added dismally. With a sigh he shook his head and pressed on. "But we weren't faced with the numbers they were. In all, our losses were light."

"How many did they loose?" Hudson asked grimly.

"Nearly half of the mob reinforcements that were there, five…meta's were killed in the fight and one more died this afternoon from her injuries. Another was in surgery and listed as serious but not critical condition. One of Gordon's friends died shortly after the fight from several gunshot wounds. Huntress was injured pretty badly, but should recover with some rest. Canary isn't in good shape though. Reese said something about her overloading, and now she's in a coma. The doctor that's treating everyone doesn't know how to help her come out of it and is worried that she may not ever come out of this due to the nature of the injury."

Goliath dropped his head into his hands, sighing heavily. Hudson's own head dipped and shook from side to side. "Och, the poor lass."

"Yeah, I guess everyone up there is pretty devastated even though Quinn's brother is already sitting in maximum security at Arkham. Reese also said something about there being family tensions on top of everything else, though I have no idea what he was talking about."

"Batman is Huntress's father," Goliath supplied after a moment. "There is a tragic story to all of that, but it is not mine to tell. Sufficed to say, she holds a lot of animosity towards him and I know that his return is unexpected. She is probably not dealing well with it, especially given the damage their Clan has already suffered."

"Ah," Matt said as he sipped his drink thoughtfully. "Maybe someday I'll get to know who exactly all these people are, instead of everyone's code names."

"I think, given that we can vouch for your trustworthiness, and that they will most certainly be wanting to come down for the funeral-," Goliath's voice broke on that word but he forged on. "I'm sure you'll be meeting all of them face to face soon."

"Yeah…I guess I will," Matt answered distantly. He swallowed the rest of his drink and raised his glass towards Lex who quickly poured him another. "So anyway, the bad guys were stopped, but both cities are horrified at the death toll. Right now, New Gotham is reporting one hundred and forty seven killed. That number is reflecting only about half of the good guys killed. Reese said that the mob and the meta's started removing the bodies of their own before the police took over.

"There were about thirty dead at the yards, but Elisa and Dracon faced a nastier battle over at the docks. Canmore was expecting trouble it seems, and those were his men with him, not Quinn's Wild Cards." Matt shook his head. "Elisa, Dracon, Demona, and Canmore. You couldn't ask for a worse mix. I guess Elisa and Canmore beat the crap out of each other, while Dracon traded gunfire with Canmore's men. When Demona showed up she began shredding through his ranks- and let me tell you, _that's_ raised a few eyebrows back at Central, but no one's saying anything about it because of how violent the whole raid ended up being."

Angela looked up from where Broadway was holding here. "Why was my mother there Matthew?" she asked quietly, her sad features showing puzzlement for a minute.

"Because Elisa called her and asked her to come help," a familiar voice answered from the doorway. The Clan turned to see Tony Dracon leaning against the doorframe, back in his impeccable clothes, but looking haggard and almost defeated. "I don't know why she asked her of all people, but I guess Elisa and your mother weren't on as bad of terms as we all figured. Never thought I'd see the day when she'd just let someone beat her down either," he added, his eyes troubled.

"I'm sorry he did that to her Angela. I wish I had gotten there sooner to help stop that," the mob boss told her sincerely as he stepped inside the room a little. "Listen, I won't crash your party," he told them all, seeing their tense postures. "But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. When I gave Elisa the info, I never meant for it to end this way. I promised Elisa that I would give her all the help she needed when the time came, and even if I hadn't been paroled, I would have broken out of prison just to be sure I was there by her side for this."

The mob boss looked at the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "I got Maza into this, and it's all my fault that she's dead, because I didn't look after her like I said I would. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

He looked up, his gaze steadily holding Goliath's even as his voice grew rough. "She loved you Goliath. I know all about some of the differences you had, but she loved you enough to sell her soul to the devil if it meant keeping you and the Clan safe. Maza and I go way back, and I think you know how I felt about her. But all I ever wanted was for her to be happy, and you did that for her like no one else. I just thought you should know."

Goliath swallowed with difficulty. "Thank you," he responded gruffly. Dracon moved to leave the room when the large gargoyle stopped him. "No one blames you Dracon. I do know how you felt about Elisa, and I know that you did everything you could to keep her alive. But when Elisa sets her mind to something, there is little anyone in this world can do to change her actions."

Dracon nodded, a mutual understanding passing between the two men, and then he left. Matt just watched the whole exchange and shook his head. "I thought my life was weird before," he muttered downing the contents of his second drink before standing. "Between working with the mob and hearing him apologize, I think my whole perspective on everything is all screwed up. Listen guys, I'm barely able to stand up right now. Xanatos offered me a room to crash in, so I'm gonna go head there. Thank you for the drink and the company."

"Have a good rest lad," Hudson wished.

"I hope I do."

**_Avalon…in a time of it's own…_**

Elisa swallowed hard as she witnessed the aftermath of the Dock Wars. "So much death," she whispered sadly.

"Which is keeping Anubis busy at the moment and allowing us a little extra time for you to leave you final mark on the mortal realm."

"Will Dinah live?"

"Only with the proper intervention. She will never recover on her own because she does not have enough energy left to heal."

"Can Alex help her?" Elisa asked thoughtfully.

"You think like a trickster," Titania chuckled.

"The meta's…they're really part Fey aren't they?"

"Several generations removed, yes."

"Then can't you go help her? I mean it wouldn't be like you were interfering with a mortal's life or anything right?"

"I suppose I could. But I believe this would be a lesson best taught to my grandson since his powers are developing far more quickly than even I had anticipated. If Alexander sees firsthand what losing control can do to one's self, I doubt he will continue to ignore Puck's constant warnings any further."

"You said I could visit Goliath in his sleep?"

Titania nodded. Suddenly a new Fey appeared in the room. "You summoned My Lady?" he asked with a bow.

"Morpheus, this is Elisa Maza from the mortal realm. She will soon be joining Anubis for her final journey, but both she and I need for you to guide her through your realm to speak with Goliath, the gargoyle Leader of Clan Wyvern."

Morpheus nodded a sad look on his aged features. "His dreams have indeed been troubled My Lady. I believe a final farewell from you Elisa, will be what is needed to calm his spirit."

"I hope so."

"Bring her back here when you are done Morpheus. I should like to escort her with Anubis."

"Yes My Lady."

With that, he and Elisa disappeared.

**December 27**

**Wayne Manor**

**Mid-afternoon**

"Hey sweetheart," James Gordon greeted warmly as he peeked into his daughter's room. She was nestled safely in Dick Grayson's arms, as she had been yesterday when he had come to check on her.

"Hey daddy, come on in," she called over to him, her green eyes lighting up slightly with his presence. At least he could bring her a little joy with his visits during a time like this.

"I see you have your own personal human pillow," he chuckled, his eyes meeting Dick's. Truth be told, he had not been entirely fond of the thought of them as a couple over a decade ago. Of course finding out that his daughter had fallen in love with a minor, and the adoptive son of Gotham's biggest playboy, had added a bit more gray to this hair when he finally found out about them.

Even as their relationship progressed over the years, he had still been wary of the young man. When he hadn't shown up after Barbara's shooting Jim Gordon had been convinced that he had been right all along. That was until his daughter had finally confided in him with her deepest secrets. It had been in a rare, weak moment, and he had finally provoked her enough to tell him what he had suspected for years. Of course he had never expected to hear everything that she had told him. Especially when she insisted that Dick hadn't abandoned her, because he was off planet with the Titans as his alto ego, Nightwing.

That had been a bit of a shocker. And while she had never said anything else after that, he was pretty sure he had put two and two together. He knew that Nightwing had formerly been Robin. And if Dick was Robin…

"So tell me," he said casually as he settled himself in the plush chair sitting next to the bed. "Where HAS Bruce been keeping himself these past couple of days."

Stunned silence, and shocked looks met his statement and he allowed himself a satisfied smirk_. Uh huh_. He thought Babs would have given him a little more credit though- he had been the Police Commissioner after all. "Oh relax, I've had it figured out for awhile. If he wants to get cranky with someone then he can glare at me. It's been awhile since we've had a good argument."

That finally broke the ice, and the couple relaxed slightly with wry chuckles. "As long as you make it clear that neither of us spilled the beans," Dick told him only half joking. "Anyway, he's been locked away down in the cave. No one but Leslie's seen him in two days."

Time to push an old man's luck. Looking at his daughter, Jim Gordon cocked his head to one side. "Is Helena his daughter?"

There was a sharp intake of air, and then Barbara finally nodded slowly. "H-How did you know?"

Jim smiled a little and tapped his fingers next to his eyes. "Personality similarities aside? Her eyes. When she was younger, and her and I didn't always see eye to eye, I got this look from her on more than a few occasions that reminded me of a few I'd seen Batman give."

Dick laughed, and Barbara shook her head. "She was really disappointed when that look didn't work on me," his daughter admitted. "Personality similarities?"

"Don't forget I spent a lot of time with both men Babs. I may not have seen them as being one and the same but I got to know both of them over the years. Bruce had a passion for living life to the fullest. He loved to spend his money- a lot of it on charity. He enjoyed fast cars, loose women, and stirring up mischief. Batman may have been dark and brooding, but he lived life to the fullest as well. I'd never met a man more willing to sacrifice so much for this city.

"When you decided to train Helena, and help her to focus all that anger and channel into something useful, it hit me just how much she was like Him." He paused, his eyes growing distant for a moment in thought and then chuckled. "She's a chip off the old block alright…and that probably makes her hate him all the more doesn't it?" he asked sadly.

Even though he hadn't been one hundred percent sure who Helena's father was, he knew that she had hated whoever he was with a passion.

Barbara sighed as she picked at the expensive comforter, a tired look filling her face. "I honestly don't know what she's feeling right now dad. She was finally starting to come to terms with things, and then he showed up out of the blue."

Jim cocked his head to one side, listening to his daughter's tone and raised an eyebrow. "You sound like even you don't know how you feel about him coming back," he said perceptively.

His daughter did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She dropped her gaze, looked off to one side, and shrugged. It was something she only did when she was trying to avoid answering a question. Jim Gordon smiled softly at her and reached out to take her hand in his. He looked up at Dick, noticing his own troubled gaze. "What about you son? How do you feel about this?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. "I mean, I'm happy he's back. But…there are just so many questions. He hurt all of us by leaving like he did, and in a way I don't blame Helena one bit for hating him. All I want is to know why. Why he left - why he never came to see Barbara to make sure she was ok."

Jim nodded, then reached to tip his daughter's chin up. "There's nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart. You may try to hide behind that big brain of yours," he teased with a gentle smile. "But don't forget I know just how tender, and caring, and sensitive you are. I know you've been hiding it for so long because of Helena, but it's okay to be hurt and upset by what he did. But now that he's back, don't let this opportunity slip away to find out the answers to your questions."

He paused to make sure his words sank into his daughter's thick skull, and then sat back. "So where has that wildcat been lately? I haven't seen her either visit."

Another troubled look and tears welled in Barbara's eyes. "She's been downstairs most of the time, sitting with Dinah. Reese and Alfred have managed to coax her away for a couple of hours at a time to either eat or rest. She blames herself for not protecting Dinah…or me."

"Damn girl is as stubborn as her father," Gordon grumbled.

"Yeah, and Leslie is starting to get worried because some of her injuries should have been healed by now, but they aren't because she's not allowing her body the rest it needs," Dick added with a sigh of his own.

"Still no change in Dinah's progress then?" the older man asked sadly.

"No," was all his daughter was able to manage as the tears began to spill.

"What about Maza's friends?"

"Hudson talked with Reese early this morning. With all the deaths, everything's backlogged at the city morgue. But Elisa's body is going to be released by this weekend and the Department is planning to hold a hero's funeral for her next week."

Jim shook his head. "In all my years, I'd never seen anything like what happened the other night," the older man admitted, still in awe by the overwhelming events of two nights prior.

Dick smiled slightly, knowingly and nodded. "It's truly incredible to witness that kind of bravery in the face of such overwhelming odds. And it's even more amazing what a good plan and a little cooperation will get you. I still can't believe she got Tony Dracon and Al Hawke to keep in line with her orders."

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "I'm never going to live down the fact that I worked with the mob," he told them with a mock sigh of resignation.

She managed a shaky half smile though her tears, and he reached over as he stood to place a kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl. I'm going to go poke my nose around this place for a little while. I had several meetings to go to after I stopped by yesterday. I haven't been here since it was renovated after the earthquake."

"Alfred just brought lunch up, I'm sure he can whip something up for you if you haven't eaten yet."

"I think I might just do that," Jim said giving Barbara's uninjured shoulder a gentle squeeze as he left to explore the Manor.

**_An hour later…_**

"Hey hellcat," a familiar voice greeted quietly, startling Helena out of the half doze she had been in.

"Hey," she mumbled back, her tone a little sharp at the intrusion.

Barbara's father raised an eyebrow at her. "Lack of sleep is no one's friend. You look like hell."

"Gee thanks," she said dryly. "So did Barbara get the same loving treatment?"

"Nah," he said easily as he sat in a chair across from Helena's post by Dinah's bed. "She was smart enough to be resting and healing."

"I'll heal just fine thank you. Genes remember?" she told him sarcastically.

"Huh. Just that from where I'm sitting, those genes must be slowing down a bit cause I think I actually see a scar forming on your forehead."

Helena frowned a bit, and he saw her eyes flicker slightly from blue to gold and then back. "Of course I guess your father's genes would have to kick in at some point though," he said casually.

That baited her. She was out of her chair in a flash and leaning over him, her eyes now fully feral. "Leave my father out of this," she growled at him.

It wasn't the first time she had tried to intimidate him, so he merely fixed her with a hard gaze of his own. "Kind of hard to do when he's sitting locked up in his sanctuary fifty feet away now, isn't it hellcat?" he asked softly.

Surprise broke through her anger and she backed away from him with a gasp. "What?"

"Look Hel, I know you blame yourself for what happened to the kid. But there's a lot more to you sitting down here for nearly two days straight, and we both know it."

Helena eyed him warily, and he almost chuckled when she finally began to pace. She was cornered by the truth, and she knew there was no escaping it. "I'm NOT going to let him just slip away again," she spat out angrily as she glared at the heavy door that her father had locked himself behind for the past couple of days.

"He owes it to me…to us to at least explain! If he wants to crawl away like a coward again, fine. But at the very least he owes all of us an apology."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

She stopped and looked at him as if he had just grown a third head. "Why? Why do I have to be the one to go to him?" she demanded.

Jim sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ you two are so alike," he muttered.

"Shut up!" Helena yelled at him, angry once more.

Jim stood up and leveled a finger at her. "That's about all I'm going to put up with from you Helena Kyle," he told her sternly. He had dealt with all manner of people, meta or not, in his lifetime and he wasn't about to be intimidated or disrespected by his daughter's former ward.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Barbara. I knew your father for a long time. I knew him as both men even if I didn't know they were the same. Everyone else upstairs has been dancing around the subject for years, and it's time someone gave it to you straight. Bruce is your father Helena and as much as you are like your mother, a great deal of you is like him as well."

His words and tone seemed to have finally silenced her, and he pressed whatever small advantage he had gained over her. "Do you know what Helena? That isn't really a bad thing. I know you may find that impossible to believe, but I knew Bruce and Batman, for far longer than anyone else here, except for Alfred. But I'm sure he's been treating you with kid gloves all these years, and so no one's ever really forced you to hear what kind of man your father really was. Well you know what? I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not. Yes, he hurt my daughter when he left like he did, but I've seen lesser men eat their guns after suffering through what he did."

"Stop," Helena said quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No Hel," he told her firmly. "Not this time," he said in a determined voice as he took a step forward closing the gap between them. "Your father was a good man. I owe him my life dozens of times over, and this city owes its existence to the sacrifices he made for all those years. He wasn't a perfect man by any standard, but he was a _good_ man Helena."

She looked away, a tear slowly escaping down her cheek. "I know," she whispered. Then her head snapped back up, her eyes blazing once more in hurt and anger. "But I'm not going to make him show me that Jim. If he wants me to know who he really is, then he's going to have to prove it to me."

Jim nodded, tapped a finger to his chin for a moment and then reached out to take her hand in his. She hesitated, and he gave her a reproving look before he pulled her across the room towards the large door.

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhere between anger and fear.

"Introducing you to an old friend," was all he said with a warm smile as he knocked firmly on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotta love long holiday weekends...I actually have both sections nearly finished and after doing a few final tweaks and touching up I should be able to post the rest of this in quicker succession. Thanks for the feedback guys! Enjoy**

**In the Realm of Morpheus…**

Elisa sighed in frustration. "Do not take his rejection so hard Elisa. Most people shy away from a loved one the first time they see them in their dreams. Trust me when I tell you he will be seeking you out the next time he sleeps. Perhaps there is someone else you would like to visit while we wait?"

"How long will that be?"

"Here in my realm, the flow of time matters not my dear."

"Then why must I wait?"

"Because you must be completely relaxed if Goliath is to welcome you. And you are far from relaxed right now," Morpheus chided gently. "Now whom else shall we visit?"

"My family?" Elisa asked finally.

"Always an excellent choice."

They stood in a vast expanse of nothingness, surrounded by the whispering thoughts of untold creatures caught up in their dreams. Morpheus turned in a slow circle, making a small beckoning motion to several of the 'bubbles' of dreams. The delicate looking globes floated in the air before him and he turned them so Elisa could watch them like small TV screens.

Every one of them held memories of her in them. Happy ones. Elisa smiled sadly as she looked up at Morpheus. "Nice to know your loved and missed isn't it?" he asked gently. Then he made another motion and the bubbles coalesced into one, and Elisa blinked in confusion.

"They all share the same dream now. It is one of their fondest memories...one each of you dream of often," Morpheus explained. With another gesture the dream took form around them, and Elisa grinned as she closed her eyes and could smell the heavy scent of pine surrounding her.

"I had just graduated the Academy. We all went upstate for one last big camping trip as a family because Beth was going to graduate the next year and we didn't know when we'd be able to do it again," she stated fondly. "We had such a good time that weekend."

"They are all here waiting for you," Morpheus informed her as he stepped back and vanished form the scene leaving Elisa with her family.

Her mother looked around and then at her daughter, standing before her whole, healthy, and a sad smile on her lips. "Are we dream-walking Elisa?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah we are," Elisa answered.

"How long do we have?" her father asked.

"Not long unfortunately. I've got a couple of other people I would like to visit before I have to return for my final passage."

"Did it hurt much?" Diane asked immediately.

Elisa smiled gently at each of them. "Only in my heart, because I hadn't been able to say goodbye. But after the explosion, I felt no pain…only peace." She looked at her brother who seemed to be the most uncomfortable of the group and walked over to him.

"Derek, I saw what you did to Demona at the castle," she told him.

"Why did you have to bring all of them into this Elisa?" he asked, hurt and betrayal coloring his words.

"Because no one is past redemption," she told him firmly. "Not even Xanatos or Demona. I'm not asking you to be their friends Derek, I'm just asking that you give them a chance. Let go of the hate brother- it will only eat you up further."

"The man turned me into a monster Elisa!"

"No Derek, you will never be a monster," she told him softly as she reached up to lay a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "You will always be my brother, and your transformation made you more, not less. The people in the tunnels rely on you Derek. You have helped more people down there, than I could ever have hoped to do my entire life. Be proud of who you are Derek, because your family is proud of you."

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before her brother finally sighed and his shoulders sagged. "For you…I will try sis," he said finally.

"Will we see you again?" Beth sniffled.

"I don't know. But if I don't, just know that I loved you all very much, and I will be waiting to greet you when it is time for you to rest as well. Just try not to make it too soon," she said with her trademark smirk.

"We'll raise a little hell from time to time in your honor Elisa," her sister chuckled.

Elisa hugged each of her family, and noticed that the dream began to slowly dissipate. "It's time for me to go," she told them regretfully. "Don't be sad for long okay?"

"We'll try not to be sweetheart. We love you," her mother said with a final hug.

"I love you too."

And then they all faded away. Morpheus came into view and chuckled. "They've all woken up. How much do you want to bet they're calling each other right now to see if that was real or not?"

Elisa laughed. "I wouldn't bet against it, that's for sure. Is Goliath sleeping?"

"Not yet, but you said there was another you wished to visit?"

"Well…I don't know if she's really asleep. One of the girls I fought with, Dinah, was hurt in the fight. She's in a coma, so I don't-,"

"That is actually the most receptive kind of person," he informed her. "Coma patients seem to retain the most information."

"Then could I visit with her until Goliath sleeps again?"

"Certainly."

**Castle Wyvern **

**Manhattan**

Owen Burnett was just finishing his afternoon check of their prisoners when a familiar tingle ran through him. He turned to see Queen Titania standing in the hallway looking around at the dismal surroundings.

"I hadn't realized the proper prison facilities were so full these days that my daughter was welcome to housing criminals in her dungeon these days," she remarked dryly.

"The police have been a little busy lately and seem to have 'forgotten' that we are holding captive the men that tried to bring harm to your family," Owen responded flatly.

"This guise is far too dreary for you Puck. Show your true self."

A blink later, Puck floated before Titania. He gave her a curt bow and then settled to the ground a silent and sullen look on his face. Titania raised an eyebrow. "No jokes from the trickster tonight?" she asked, mildly surprised.

"In case you hadn't noticed, things have sucked pretty badly here lately. I'm tired, grouchy and not in the mood to entertain you tonight My Lady," he said, his tone bordering on sarcastic as he said 'my lady'.

"Watch your tongue Puck," she warned sternly. "I'm your only chance at having your sentence revoked, and that may be closer to happening than you think. Especially since it seems you are going to be needing you full powers soon just to keep the boy in line."

"The mirror showed you?"

"Yes, I saw. Everything. You have done well in training him Puck, but I have seen how he pushes himself time and again, and you struggle to keep him in control. His power is exceeding yours, and that is a danger Oberon cannot ignore any longer. I will be speaking with him again about his sentence on you."

"I sincerely hope he considers it- and not just for my own sake," Puck answered honestly. "The boy holds far more power than even I anticipated My Lady. We must tread carefully with this one."

"A fact I am growing more aware of each day. It seems however that a valuable lesson can be learned from this whole ordeal however. I have an assignment for you Puck, one in which I will grant you back your full powers for one day."

Puck's eyes widened. "You will?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, because this lesson is a dangerous one, and you could not possibly accomplish it safely without your full strength."

"What is it that you would request of me?" Puck asked, suddenly wary of the task she was about to assign him to.

"There is a Halfling in the city called New Gotham. A young girl who was a brave warrior of this battle you all just waged."

Puck's eyes darkened slightly as he nodded. "Dinah," he answered, knowing full well of her demise. Then he frowned. "Why is her life of sudden great concern to you My Lady?"

"I do this on behalf of another- one who has earned her final wishes," Titania answered with genuine sadness filling her eyes.

"Elisa?" Puck asked softly.

Titania nodded. "She is spending some time with your cousin Morpheus until Anubis must take her to the next realm. Elisa pointed out that since young Dinah is indeed of our blood, we can indeed aid her without breaking our own rules."

Puck smirked slightly. "She would have made one hell of a trickster," he mused.

"Indeed she would. You and Alexander shall travel to New Gotham tonight. The girl obviously held great potential, much like Alexander. He needs to be shown the consequences of losing control."

"And what exactly, do you want me to teach Alexander?" Puck asked gravely, realizing this was not going to be a fun lesson.

"I want you to merge Alex with her. To let him truly see and feel what can happen if he let his powers go rogue on him like that. Then, I want you to restore the girl's power to her…using Alex."

"Do you think it is wise to pull so much power from him so soon Titania?" Puck asked, suddenly worried.

"Just enough for him to feel the drain, and for her own gift's to take over the healing process. He will recover quickly, but it will be the most effect lesson you can ever provide him with. I realize there is great risk in this, which is why I am granting you your full powers back for the next 24 hours. Use this gift wisely Puck, you have much to prove to Lord Oberon."

"I shall not disappoint you My Lady," Puck answered as he bowed low.

"You never do Puck." Then she leaned forward, pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. She stood up with a smile as he gasped and disappeared before he could recover from the sudden surge of power back into his body.

A minute later, Puck levitated into the air and held his hands out in from of him. Power danced along his fingertips at his command and he chuckled merrily. A smile turned his lips upwards and a glint filled his eyes as he zipped around the room, reveling in the feeling of energy that was surging through his veins.

"I'm baaacccckkkk!" he shouted happily.

**Batcave**

**New Gotham**

**Late afternoon…**

She had tried. She had really, really tried to keep her temper in check and at least make the effort to be cordial. That had all been pitched out the window the moment her father finally answered the door, took a look at Helena and Jim and then told Jim this wasn't the best time to do this.

No one, not even Helena, could have braced for the right hook that seemed to come from nowhere and dropped Bruce Wayne on the ground before he could draw another breath. Jim Gordon turned stunned to the young woman standing next to him, and stared at her as she rubbed her fist, her jaw tightly clenched.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind Helena," he said hesitantly after clearing his throat. He knelt down to check on Bruce, wincing as he saw a vicious bruise already forming on the man's jaw.

Helena shoved him aside though and hauled the unconscious man up single handedly. Jim stepped back, hearing her breathing coming out in harsh pants, as her eyes flickered to gold. "Go upstairs and get everyone down here."

"Do you really-," he broke off as her feral eyes bore into him and she growled.

"Everyone?" he asked uncertainly.

"Everyone."

Jim Gordon sighed and hurried back upstairs to gather the Manor residents. _More like get reinforcements_, he thought ruefully to himself as he rushed into the kitchen, startling Alfred.

"Master Jim is everything-."

"No time Alfred, Helena and her dad are about to have a go at it. I'll go get my daughter and Dick, can you find the others?"

"Oh dear," Alfred sighed as he set down the plates he had in hand. "I'll go find Master's Drake and Reese at once."

Gordon nodded and then jogged up the stairs and knocked urgently on his daughter's door and barely waited for approval to enter. Babs and Dick sat up instantly when he approached them, sensing trouble.

"What's wrong dad?" Barbara asked worriedly as her father picked up a robe from next to the bed and handed it to her.

"Sorry to bother you kids, but Helena just knocked her father out, and then demanded that I round you all up immediately."

"Oh boy," Dick sighed as he rolled smoothly out of bed and reached over to help Barbara with the robe. He looked at the redhead. "You need help into your chair, love?"

She grimaced and then nodded, knowing that with a broken arm she couldn't give herself the needed leverage to maneuver herself into her wheelchair alone. Dick gently transferred her into her chair, her father wrapped a light blanket around her legs and feet, and they hurried back downstairs.

Blinking, Leslie stepped out of her room as the trio rushed by and sleepily inquired where the fire was. When she was informed of the events unfolding downstairs she too threw on a robe and hurried after them.

Reese, Tim, and Alfred met up with them in the study and the younger men took the quicker way down, allowing Babs and the older adults to cram into the small elevator. They gathered in the cave's massive control room and looked around worriedly.

"You don't think she threw him off the ledge do you?" Tim asked into the confused silence.

Several glares were turned his way and he shrugged defensively. "What? I was just asking."

Leslie had gone over to check on Dinah, when she finally heard noises coming from the training room. "I think they're in there," she called to the others as she moved towards the room.

The group entered the training room and froze at the sight before them. Helena had stripped her father bare of his shirt and shoes, handcuffed his hands behind his back, and had a rope pulled through his arms to hold him up from one of the supports in the ceiling. Definitely not a comfortable position to be in.

"Helena?" Barbara finally asked hesitantly.

The angry young woman turned from her handiwork and nodded to the others. "Good. You're here," was all she muttered before she turned back to her father and backhanded him. A split lip was added to his bruise, and a small trail of blood dribbled down his chin. "Wake up!" she shouted at him. He grunted, and his eyes fluttered for a second. A not so gentle nudge with her foot to his chest snapped his head back, and the others could now clearly see the large bruise on his jaw.

Leslie jerked as she watched the young woman handle her old friend so brutally, and would have moved to intervene if it weren't for Dick's firm hold on her shoulder. "I wouldn't get in the middle of this right now Leslie," he warned her quietly.

"But-," she began to protest.

"Wait and see what happens."

Leslie looked over to see the rest of the group watching the scene intently, but no one- not even Barbara- looked ready to stop it.

Helena reached down, grabbed a fistful of his short hair keeping his head bent back at an uncomfortable angle and patted him on the injury. "That's right Bruce, time to wake up and finally face the music."

His eyes finally blinked open, and Helena watched with amusement as he instantly took in his situation and watched his jaw clench tightly. "Not the best time to do this Bruce?" she snapped at him sarcastically. "Tell me, were you just gonna hide in that tomb of yours until you could run off again?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Helena?" he ground out, his steely gaze boring into hers.

Helena gave a sharp bark of near hysterical laughter. "No?" she asked incredulously. Then she stepped behind him and forced his head around to take in the others that were gathered in the room. "Well what about them Bruce? What about the people that you trained with, and fought side-by-side with. What about the people who kept your secrets for you and were always there for you when you came home at the end of each night? What about those people over there, some of whom lost EVERYTHING, only to have you abandon them!"

Helena bent down, her mouth next to his ear. "You meant the world to them Bruce, and you just threw that all aside like it meant nothing," she growled angrily at him.

He stared at the people across from him for a moment, trying to decipher their feelings. Trying to decipher his own. He hadn't been prepared for this. He had expected a confrontation with Helena, but not this. He hadn't been expecting to face the others like this. Damn that girl! He wasn't about to let her get the best of him without a fight.

Her shoved upwards, smashing his skull into hers, knocking her backwards as he used the rope to bring his body through his arms so that his hands were now in front of him. She had searched him pretty well, but she had left his belt on. Five seconds later, the cuffs dropped to the floor and he turned to face his daughter who had managed to stay on her feet despite having a broken nose added to her other injuries.

Father and daughter circled each other warily, both having drawn blood on the other. Barbara watched the scene in morbid fascination. Part of her wanted to stop them before things got too out of hand, but another tiny part of her was cheering Helena on. The analytical portion of her brain was simply observing and cataloging the standoff. She absently wondered if either of the two realized just how alike their stances and movements were.

"This is between you and me Helena," Bruce grit out, keeping himself just out of arm's reach. "Leave them out of this."

"NO! I will NOT leave them out of this because we're all in this together Bruce. THEY became my family when you left, and however hard they tried to hide it, you hurt them deeply by what you did. I don't care if you're my father. NO ONE hurts my family! Not anymore."

Over on the other side of the room, Tim almost smirked. He loved a good family brawl and this one had been long overdue. He hadn't been as effected by Bruce's sudden departure as the rest, but he was happy to see the Almighty Bat about to be taken down a couple of notches. Looking over at the rest of the group he took in the mixed emotions playing on their faces. There was a pain that they had kept hidden for so long floating just under the surface. What surprised him the most was the look of relief. Relief in the knowledge that they would finally get the answers to their questions. Because one way or another Helena was going to get those answers. Even if it meant she had to beat them out of Bruce

The silence from the group spoke volumes to Bruce, and his jaw tightened. He finally stopped circling Helena and pointed a finger at her angrily as he began to advance on her. "You have no idea what I went through Helena-,"

"NO idea? You've got to be kidding me right?" Again her laughter was teetering on the edge of sanity. "I lost my mother that night! The ONE person I knew in my life that loved me. How do you think it felt to finally find out whom my father was only to have him run off and leave me? A man who is supposed to be a legend couldn't handle the fact that he had a child," she spat at him bitterly as she shoved him back roughly. The force slammed him hard into the wall behind him, and he paused for a second as he forced air back into his lungs as he watched her warily once more.

But the anger seemed to have fled her body, as pain and loss filled her eyes and she wiped savagely at an errant tear that escaped down her cheek. Dear god is that what she had thought all this time? That he'd left because of her or he thought she had been some kind of mistake? His aggressive stance disappeared instantly and he stepped forward to put a hand on her shoulder, but quickly found himself back on the ground. Instinct took over, and he kicked out, sweeping her feet out from under her before she could react. He flipped over quickly and pinned her shoulders to the ground with his knees.

Again, Leslie moved to intercede, but this time it was Alfred who gently held her back. "Ms Helena would resent it very much if we were to interfere right now. Let them settle this their way," he advised.

Blue eyes bore into gold, and Bruce found himself mesmerized by them for a moment. "It was never you Helena," he told her quietly. She stopped her struggles for a moment, and he reached down to place strong hands on both her shoulders as his eyes continued to hold hers. "It was never you, and I'm sorry if you thought that," he apologized sincerely.

"What about them?" she asked jerking her chin to the others, who had watched the whole scene unfold without a word.

Bruce looked back at them, seeing the expectant looks on their faces for the first time. His eyes finally met Barbara's and he could see the pain she was hiding behind those emerald eyes. He looked away, the guilt crushing him once more, and rolled off Helena.

"What do you want?" he asked her as she stood.

"I want what they want," she told him in a less hostile voice as she rolled to her feet and stood toe to toe with him- something most people would never do. "We all want to know why Bruce. Why did you leave us when we needed you the most?"

He was silent for a minute, his head bowed, and everyone sensed him gathering the strength he needed to speak the next words. "Because for the first time in my life, I failed. I had lost before…but never failed. That night I failed those I loved the most. After I tracked down the Joker, I told myself that I could never return to Gotham. That I could no longer be a part of your family - that I didn't deserve to be a part of your family."

"Then why return now?"

"Because when I found out what was going to happen that night, I couldn't fail you again. I didn't expect to be a part of your life Helena. I still don't, and I never expected any of you to welcome me back," he told the rest. "But I couldn't have lived with myself if I had allowed you to be killed when I could have done something to prevent it. I needed to make sure you were all safe, and then I was going to leave you to get back to your lives."

"Did it even occur to you to ask us what _we_ wanted?" Helena asked in a tight voice.

He lifted his gaze to see that his daughter had slipped out of her feral mode and blue eyes so like his own, seemed to peer into his soul. "What do _you_ want Helena?" he asked tiredly, defeated.

She glared at him for a minute, the silence stretching out, before she finally glanced past him to the others. When her gaze returned to his, he could see the pain warring behind her blue eyes. It was an old pain…one he had caused so long ago. "I want the chance to get to know the man that is supposed to be my father," she answered quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone...sorry this took a lot longer to get out than i wanted. Computers are great...when they WORK! grumbles angrily Anyway, hopefully the technical difficulties are all fixed now and the rest of this story can be posted a chapter each week. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! Please continue to let me know what ya think.**

* * *

**December 27 (still)**

**Batcave**

**New Gotham**

**Late Evening**

Barbara guided her chair out of the elevator and glanced towards the training room as she made her way over to where Leslie sat next to Dinah. "They're still in there?" she asked a tiny bit surprised.

"And what's even more amazing is that there have been no further sounds of violence either," Leslie answered dryly.

"I guess I'm just surprised because it has always been a fight to ever get either of them to open up about even the tiniest emotional issue. Helena may wear her emotions on her sleeve, but she would never talk about them."

Leslie shrugged. "A person can only pretend to be emotionally closed off for so long Barbara. A fact I think you have learned the hard way this past year as well," she reminded gently.

Barbara sighed, and looked away slightly ashamed. "God we're a screwed up bunch," she muttered tiredly as she rubbed absently at her broken arm.

"Is it bothering you much?" Leslie asked slipping into her professional role as she leaned forward to inspect the injured limb.

"I've had worse," Barbara answered, her expression more pained from the sight of Dinah still lying pale and unmoving, than from her own countless injuries. "How is she?"

Leslie sat back, giving up on trying to distract the redhead, and turned to her young patient. "There's been little change. I've run batteries of tests on her Barbara, and there is nothing physical to cause her condition."

"It's frustrating when you can't even see what your fighting against," Barbara said quietly as she reached out with her good hand and brushed some of the blonde's long hair back. "She's brought so much light into my world Leslie. She was as determined as Hel to prove herself to me…to us. It took Hel months to admit that she actually enjoyed having Dinah around, but I think both of us realized just how much we needed her the moment she insisted on staying."

Leslie simply listened as her friend got a distant look in her eyes as she opened up about the depth of her love for her youngest charge. "She was the first breath of fresh air either of us had had since that night. We had rebuilt our lives, we had made new identities for ourselves, and we had moved on…but the darkness never seemed to have left. And then one day Dinah showed up on our doorstep…literally…and suddenly it's like we have a family again."

Barbara was silent for a minute as she continued running her fingers through Dinah's hair, praying that the gifted teen could somehow sense her love. "Hel calls her Sunny D, and she hates it," Barbara told Leslie with a slightly amused expression. "But that's because she doesn't really understand just how much of a compliment it is."

Leslie smiled warmly at her long time friend. "You've done an amazing job guiding these two young women through some difficult periods in their lives Barbara. Both Selina and Carolyn would have been proud….but then I think they knew that you could do it or else they wouldn't have entrusted their care to you."

"But Carolyn-," Barbara began confused.

"Shhhh. She may not have left Dinah with you to begin with. Of course you were just cutting your teeth on a batarang back then yourself anyway," the older woman chuckled. "You were hardly an appropriate choice as a guardian. But you've told me in detail about what happened when Carolyn finally did come back. And Dinah told me a bit more when I talked with her about it after I helped tend to that nasty concussion she got a few months back," she admitted. Barbara raised an eyebrow, but Leslie merely fixed her with a firm gaze. "In the end, Carolyn was proud of what Dinah had become. And she knew it was all because of you, and that she could leave this life because you would be there to continue looking after her."

Barbara's green eyes watered, and she looked down at the body laying before her. But before she could say anything else, there was a clapping from overhead and a melodramatic sigh. Two pairs of eyes snapped upwards, and Leslie was out of her chair as she and Barbara gaped at the….people floating above them.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded angrily as she rolled back to have a better view- and shot- at the elven-looking man that floated next to a familiar looking human child.

She had pitched her voice loud enough that Helena's hearing had obviously picked up her demand and both she and Bruce came running out of the training room. The brunette was by Barbara's side instantly, but Bruce hung back a bit sizing up the situation.

"What's going on here?" Helena growled, her eyes flickering gold.

"Now, now," the little man sighed rolling his eyes. "There's no need for hostility. And I really wish you would stop that growling you're scaring the kid."

"No she's not Uncle Puck," the boy huffed indignantly.

Helena's growling stopped instantly, and both she and Barbara looked at each other before looking back at the Fae with dawning understanding. "Did he just say Puck?"

"I thought you were the one with the keen hearing and all that," Puck answered sarcastically.

"So Elisa wasn't just pulling our leg about Avalon and you guys?" Helena asked uncertainly.

The Fae floated down in front of her, grinning. "Nope. I'm the real deal sister…well actually it would be cousin…distant that is. Alex can you tell me which one of our relatives helped produce this little wildcat?"

The child focused intently on Helena for a second and she shivered as she felt a…presence…seem to brush inside her. "Whoa, what the hell was that!" she demanded.

"Sekhmet?" the child answered.

"Clooossseee…who was Sekhmet's mommy?" Puck coached, ignoring Helena's mounting irritation.

Alex frowned, his tiny brow furrowing as he thought hard. Puck began whistling the Jeopardy theme song, Alex pursed his lips, and Helena finally snapped. "Ok what the hell did the kid just do to me, and why are you even here!" she shouted, advancing on the floating trickster.

"Bast!" the boy suddenly exclaimed.

Puck beamed at his student, and then hastily backed away from Helena waving a hand at her. "Down kitty!" he commanded, and Helena was instantly reduced to the meowing form of a kitten.

Alex clapped in amusement, floated down to the floor where he could pet the kitten, and giggled. "Careful Alex you don't know if she's had all her shots no-urk!"

"That would be my daughter you're referring to, and if you don't turn her back to normal immediately, this iron pipe is going to be doing more than cutting off your air circulation got it?" a steely voice threatened quietly.

"Got it!" Puck squawked hoarsely. Bruce released the struggling Fae who zipped away from him quickly and glowered at him while rubbing his throat where the iron had begun to burn. "You people are no fun. But don't you dare try and threaten the kid, because I won't be the only one you'll have to deal with."

Bruce took a step forward, pipe raising and Puck sighed. "Fine, fine. Alex play time is over, obviously Hudson was mistaken as to the hospitality of these people. Change Helena back and then we'll get down to business so we can leave."

"But-," the child began to protest, looking up from his spot on the floor where he had been petting the kitten form of Helena.

Barbara, who had been mostly silent the whole time as she tried to process what was going on, stared at the child intently. His face was extremely familiar. Then she gasped and every one looked over at her. "Oh my god, you're Alexander Xanatos!" she exclaimed softly. "But…how…?" she trailed off staring at the boy in wonder. Off to one side, even Bruce blinked, taken aback by that revelation.

Alex gave Helena one last good scratch along her back from neck to tail and then stood and approached Barbara. He held out a tiny hand, gave her a smile full of innocence, but with just enough mischief in his eyes to keep her alert, and introduced himself formally. "Hi! I guess you already know my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Barbara Gordon, pleased to meet you Alexander. This is Doctor Leslie Thompkins, that is Mr. Wayne, and I think you've already met Helena," she told the boy with an amused smile. He had obviously made a quick impression on the cat-form of Helena because the kitten was curling around the boy's legs, purring loudly and demanding more attention.

The child giggled and reached down to pet Helena once more. Puck hovered several feet away, and cleared his throat. Alex crouched down and looked Helena in the eye. "I gotta change you back now 'cause I don't want your daddy to hurt Uncle Puck," he whispered. The kitten meowed, butted her head against Alex face and then he whispered something quietly in Latin as his eyes glowed green.

A moment later, Helena was back to her own self, and Alex stood and looked up expectantly. The room was still for a few seconds, waiting to see Helena's reaction. She stared down at the toddler, a mixture of emotions running across her face. Finally she chuckled, shook her head, and ruffled his hair before she moved to stand next to Barbara.

Barbara glanced up at her in surprise. "What?" Helena asked defensively. When Barbara said nothing, Helena shrugged. "What can I say? The kid knows all the right places to scratch."

Leslie chuckled softly, Barbara smirked, but Bruce continued looking stern. "So why the visit?" Helena asked into the ensuing silence. "What's all this about a lesson?"

"Long story short, I'm Alexander's teacher. Due to some…restrictions placed upon me by Lord Oberon a few years ago, I can only give up my human guise when I am either teaching or protecting Alexander."

"So the kid's meta too?" Helena asked.

"That's one way to put it. What you call meta-human, we call halflings. You are all descendants of some member of the Third Race. Magic is a very powerful thing, and carries through even the most diluted bloodlines. Now normally we aren't supposed to interfere with lives of humans, but Elisa helped to point out the loophole to Queen Titania who then asked me to pay all of you a visit," he answered with a gesture to Dinah.

"Elisa? But…how?" Barbara asked.

Both Alex and Puck looked downcast. "When a mortal passes from this life to the next, they are escorted to it by one of my cousins, Anubis. Right now, my cousin is a very busy Fae, and it has allowed Elisa some time to visit her loved ones in the realm of Morpheus. My Lady, Queen Titania is overseeing Elisa's last requests and final journey personally."

"You mean….she asked for you to heal Dinah?" Helena asked, stunned at the depth of selflessness and caring Elisa has possessed…alive or dead.

Puck nodded soberly. "She did."

"So, you know what's wrong with her?" Leslie asked hopefully.

Puck eyed Bruce warily, and then cautiously moved over towards Alex. "Lesson time Alex. Now all I want you to do is focus on her life force and tell me what you find."

"Ok Uncle Puck," the boy said obediently, and his whole demeanor seemed to age decades as he crawled onto the bed and stared intently at Dinah's still figure. Several seconds later he gasped and looked over at Puck with shining eyes.

"She's….it's almost all gone!" he gasped in horror.

Puck nodded, his expression grim and sober. "Indeed. I want this to be a lesson to you Alex," he told the boy gravely as he floated down next to the child. "Dinah has a very powerful gift, not quite as strong as yours, but she could give you a run for your money. You remember how I'm always warning you about controlling your powers? That you should never let your emotions grow out of control while wielding your power? This is the reason why," the Fae told the boy, and everyone else there for that matter, sternly.

"Your gifts feed off your emotions, and make no mistake that they will destroy you as quickly as they can destroy an enemy. Her gift went rogue on her because she lost control, and this is the result. She's lucky she didn't kill anyone, including herself, the other night. On her own, it would take her months, perhaps even years to recover enough strength to wake up. And when she did, she wouldn't even be able to pick up a feather with her mind."

Helena's sharp hearing picked up Barbara's breath catching as Puck announced that ugly bit of information. She reached down, and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, lacing her fingers in Barbara's when the older woman sought further comfort. It was just as Leslie had feared, and more.

"Can we heal her from something this bad Uncle Puck?" the child whispered- almost fearfully. Obviously, Puck's warning was not going unheeded.

Puck gave him a comforting smile, and nodded. "Of course we can my dear boy. All she needs a jump start, and her body will handle the rest. Now, she will be by far the strongest mind you have touched yet, so I'm going to guide this lesson, but I'm going to draw the power from you. So get comfortable, and then we'll go in ok?"

"Ok!" the boy chirped excitedly, now relieved that they could help Dinah. He settled himself more comfortably on the bed, and Puck floated down next to him making himself comfortable as well.

The Fae looked over at the three humans staring at him and pointed a finger at them. "What you are about to witness can only be attempted by trained professionals so don't try this at home ladies and gentlemen. Please fasten your seatbelts, place your seats in their upright and locked positions, and don't bother the captain or his co-pilot while they navigate the friendly skies of Dinah's mind ok?"

They blinked at his complete emotional 180, he turned to Alex, and with a nod the two closed their eyes and slipped into a combined trance as they dove into Dinah's sub-conscious.

_Uncle Puck?_

_Right here next to you my boy._

_This place is scary._

_Hmmmmm. A lot scarier than I thought it would be._

_Who are those people? Why would they hurt her like that?_

_These are Dinah's memories Alex. I believe those people were her parents at one time._

_But why would they do all those bad things to her? _

_Because some people are just bad Alex. Don't ask me why because I can't explain it, but there are people out there that are so messed up in their heads that they would do things like that even to a child, _Puck answered sadly.

_Can we make her forgets so she doesn't have bad dreams?_

_No, it's who she is Alex. I doubt very much she would appreciate us erasing a large part of her memory. Now let's get on with the healing ok?_

_Ok. _

_First we find her core- or at least what's left of it. Follow me…there now you see that small shimmer of light?_

_Yeah._

_See how it's surrounded by a large area of nothingness? Imagine her core as a basketball. Ok now normally that whole area would be filled with the light, but because she's so weak, all that's left is that little itty-bitty pebble of light. The rest of the area is dark. What we need to do is to start filling that ball back up. Once we give her enough, her own body will start replenishing that energy on its own with some time and rest. _

_How much do we gotta give her?_

_Not much. Now remember how I taught you to channel your strength to me?_

_Uh-huh._

_Ok, I want you to do the same thing to her. Now remember, when you do this you will be in direct contact with her consciousness. Given her abilities, she may try to kick you out so you need to establish trust right away ok?_

_What happens if she kicks me out?_

_We'll try again, but if she refuses to let you in then I'll take over. Sometimes a little forcefulness is needed. But I don't think that will happen here…she's really too weak to fight much. Think you can handle this?_

_No problem Uncle Puck. _

_Lead the way then!_

Alex focused on drawing his own energy to his surface and then he moved forward, into that dark ball where only a tiny flicker of life remained. He was suddenly hit with a wave of fear and hesitation._ Puck? _he whispered, frightened.

_It's ok Alex I'm just outside if you need me, _the trickster answered back reassuringly.

Alex hated this dark place, but he suddenly realized that it wasn't just his fear he was feeling_. She's afraid of the dark too Uncle Puck._

_Given some of her memories I can see why_, his mentor commented dryly_. Now don't dally around in there too long, remember we do have a time schedule to keep._

_Ok. _The child moved towards the flicker of light, and reached out mentally to brush against it. The light sudden flared a tiny bit and he felt the fear double

_No it's okay! _He cried out as he tried to soothe the agitated light_. 'Lisa's my friend and I'm here to help. You don't hafta be scared now._

He felt Dinah's consciousness relax slightly and he smiled._ She's gonna let me help her Uncle Puck!_

_Very good Alex. Now remember, slow and steady. You don't want to overtax yourself, nor do you want to send her own system into shock._

_I know, I know_, the boy sighed, having heard the same warning with nearly every lesson. He brushed his mind against Dinah's and opened a small rift in the protective barrier around his own power. It was then that he realized there was fourth in the meld with them and his gasp was both mental and audible.

It had been dark for so long. She hated the dark, and yet she knew that this was only the beginning. That realization had frightened her more than anything she had ever faced in her life. The only thing that kept her mind anchored to her body, was the familiar and comforting presence of her family, just beyond the fringes of her consciousness.

Just when she thought she couldn't even hold onto that however, Elisa had suddenly appeared in her mind. At first she thought the detective's appearance was just a dream. But when Elisa smiled sadly at her and explained what was going on, all Dinah could do was beg her not to leave right away. So Elisa agreed to stay until she would be forced to leave.

Dinah asked why she would have to go, why Elisa couldn't stay until she woke up. The detective settled in and told in great length about her journeys around the world, Avalon, and the Third Race. Dinah had heard bits and pieces of these adventures over the last couple of weeks, but as Elisa's life began to unfold before her, she was even more amazed at the things this woman had experienced.

_So you see, I'm here on borrowed time. I spoke with Titania about your condition though sweetheart and she will be seeing to it that your taken good care of,_ Elisa promised with a reassuring smile.

_She will?_ Dinah asked hopeful and fearful all at once.

_I promise._

_And you'll stay with me for as long as you can?_

She watched as Elisa looked back at something she could neither see nor understand and then watched as Elisa seemed to come to a decision. She moved forward, and her presence enveloped Dinah's. I will stay with you until Morpheus comes for me, Elisa promised quietly.

And so they had drifted together in the darkness of Dinah's mind, the blonde's fear receding in the strong presence of Elisa. At times they would talk, sharing thoughts, fears, and emotions. But mostly, they reflected on their lives in the peaceful silence.

Then the darkness and silence was invaded by the presence of two strangers. Dinah immediately recoiled as one of them tried to 'touch' her, fearing who they were and what they wanted. But Elisa had withdrawn from around her and with a grin 'nudged' Dinah towards that presence.

_It's ok Dinah, they are here to help you,_ she encouraged.

Dinah was shocked to realize that the mind reaching out to her was that of a child. But his aura was powerful, and the energy her was exuding was to tempting to pass up. The moment she allowed the child to touch her however, she felt both he and the other stranger freeze up and Elisa's name was gasped like an echo in her mind.

Well, this was an interesting development, Puck thought to himself. But they still had a task to finish and then they could visit. _Mind on the mission boy. _

The child seemed to have collected his focus again, and he slowly began to release the shields around his own core. Like a drowning person desperately clings to a thrown life-preserver, Dinah latched onto Alex with a strength borne of desperation.

_Uncle Puck! _

_Easy girl,_ an older voice ordered firmly. _Take too much in at once and you'll kill us all. Just relax and let Alex control the flow._

Dinah forced herself to listen to the second voice, and relaxed her mind's desperate grip on the child. Once the boy had re-asserted himself in the link, the flow of energy grew a little stronger and steadier, and she let out a mental sigh as she slowly began to feel her strength return.

The room had been absolutely silent for five minutes, as everyone watched and waited for some sign that Dinah was going to come out of her coma. Suddenly Helena's head tilted to one side, and Leslie leaned forward, eyes glued to the monitor.

"Heart rate is picking up," she whispered, almost reverently.

"Her breathing has changed too," Helena confirmed, as she cast a hopeful look down at her friend and mentor.

Barbara, who had been holding her breath for who knew how long, dropped her forehead onto clasped hands and released a shaky breath. "Please," she whispered so softly only Hel heard it. "Please let her be ok," she asked, tears beginning to cloud her vision and tighten her throat.

_Who are you? _

Elisa moved forward once more, an all to familiar smirk painting her features. _Dinah, I'd like you to meet Puck and Alexander Xanatos._

_Auntie Lisa!_ Alex cried out as he threw himself into Elisa's arms with a sob.

_Shhhh it's alright kiddo. Everything will be fine,_ she soothed him as he cried against her shoulder.

_But everyone's so sad Auntie Lisa. Goliath….he cries every day in his sleep, _the boy confided.

_I know, but it will get better. I promise._

_Has my cousin taken you to him?_ Puck asked as he too came forward.

Elisa sighed. _I've tried. But…he wasn't receptive to my visits. But I did get to say goodbye to my family, and I helped keep Dinah company while she waited for your arrival. She will be able to tell the rest goodbye for me._

Dinah looked at Elisa, aghast. _Elisa? You gave up time to be with him to stay with me? Oh my god why didn't you tell me? I would have understood_!

Elisa smiled fondly at the teen. _Goliath wasn't ready for me, and he still may not be. At least I spent my last moments with someone who needed and cherished my presence. I got to do one last good deed before I left. Just promise me that when you are recovered, you will show him what I showed you. That will be enough for me._

_You know I will,_ Dinah swore. Then she looked at the child and the elf. _Thank you_, she told them genuinely grateful.

_Your welcome_, Alex replied politely.

_The boy has given you enough energy to wake up, but you are going to still feel very tired and drained. I expect you to get plenty of rest over the next month while you recover._

_A month?_ Dinah gasped mentally.

The silence in the cave was broken by Dinah's audible gasp, and everyone jumped slightly.

_At least. And when I say rest, I mean absolutely NO using your powers. Not even a little bit. You nearly killed yourself and everyone else back at the docks with that little uncontrolled stunt of yours. The fact that you're obviously just starting to grow in your powers is what saved you then and now. Had you lost control at full strength, we wouldn't even be having this conversation._

Dinah mentally bowed her head, knowing she fully deserved the chastisement_. I never meant to hurt anyone...I just wanted it to stop._

_Well thankfully, only you ended up as the worst casualty of your overload, and you are the one we could fix. Are you finished Alex?_

_Yeap,_ the boy answered, and Dinah realized that the boy had still been linked to her because she suddenly felt the link sever completely.

Dinah shivered as his warmth disappeared from her mind, but she felt him smile at her. _It'll only be cold for a little while_, he told her.

She chuckled a little. _You sound like you're speaking from experience._

_He is. When he was a couple of years old, he decided to throw a temper tantrum and burned himself out pretty good one night. I don't know who was the bigger wreck, him or his parents._

_Uncle Puck!_ The child protested, embarrassed.

_Well enough stories, you father was very insistent about you getting to bed on time tonight young man and we still have to give you a bath. Our lesson is done here. And Elisa you seem to still have a little time left. I thin kI'll have Alex practice his sleeping spell briefly when we get back to the castle so that you can have a chance to get through that thick-skulled giant of yours._

Elisa chuckled as she ruffled Alex's hair as he grinned at her with mischief in his eyes. _Just don't get caught you two, or you know there will be hell to pay later. But thank you._

She turned to Dinah then and hugged the girl. _Take care sweetheart and give my love to everyone when you feel the time is right._

_I will Elisa. Safe journey and thank you…for everything,_ the girl told her as she clung to Elisa one last time and then stepped back as the three waved goodbye to her.

With that she was left alone, and she mentally blinked as she was once again surrounded by silence. That was, until she slowly became aware of voices for the first time since the abyss had swallowed her.

"Wh- where'd they go?" Helena snapped as she jumped to her feet when the Fae and the child disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"What about Dinah?" Barbara was asking as she stared at Dinah's still unmoving body.

Leslie was bent over her monitors, but she straightened and gave Barbara a hopeful smile. "All her vitals have stabilized, and her brain activity has resumed normal functions."

Bruce stepped forward, and stared intently at the blonde. "Look at her eyes, she's fighting to come out of it. Talk to her Barbara," he encouraged quietly, much to everyone's surprise.

Everyone looked back over, and watched as Dinah's eyes moved rapidly under closed lids. Barbara rolled closer to Dinah and took one slim hand into her own. "That's right Dinah," she encouraged gently. "You can fight this sweetheart. Just listen to my voice, and let it bring you back to us. I know how much you hate the dark….God I can only image how afraid you've been, but I'm here for you now and so is Hel. We'll always be here for you sweetie, so don't give up now when you're so close."

Tears began to trickle from emerald eyes and everyone held their breath while Dinah struggled to join the waking world. Finally, her lids began to flutter, and the whites of her eyes could be seen rolling slightly through the slim opening.

"Come on kid," Hel said taking Dinah's other hand in hers and squeezing. "Come back to us, or so help me god I'll find a way to kick your ass back to the land of the living."

There was another moment of silence, and then Dinah's lips moved ever so slightly. "You…wish…." She whispered so faintly that even Helena barely heard it.

But from the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes and the relieved- almost delirious- laugh that bubbled from her chest, she did. Barbara leaned forward, hugging Dinah fervently, unable to speak around the lump that had formed in her throat.

Bruce withdrew from the room, leaving Helena and Barbara to welcome back a young woman that had become a sister and a daughter to them. Leslie hung back for a little while as well, allowing them a crucial bonding moment, before she moved in to check on Dinah and then encouraged her to rest once she was certain the girl was out of critical condition.

Barbara and Helena both refused to move from her side, so the elderly woman followed Bruce's example and allowed herself to head upstairs for her first night of decent sleep in days. As she exited the elevator in Bruce's office she was surprised to see him on the phone, with someone other than Barbara's father. And she slowed her exit from the office, curiosity getting the better of her, as she tried to discreetly listen in on the conversation long enough to decipher who he would be calling as Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**Late Evening**

David Xanatos looked at his cell phone slightly irritated. He had forgotten to turn it off, but the number was vaguely familiar, and his gut told him he shouldn't ignore the call. So, despite his wife's protests, he answered it.

"Xanatos."

"Mr. Xanatos I hope I'm not catching you at an inconvenient time," the caller said, his voice a stirring from the past.

"Actually I'm just about to sit down to dinner with my wife. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I believe you already have, and I wished to express my gratitude. I don't know exactly how it came about that your son obtained his abilities, but his gift was greatly appreciated tonight."

"Ah, his field trip to heal Dinah," Xanatos deduced. "I must admit that I had some rather persuasive pressure to allow him to travel out tonight with his tutor to practice. I'm glad the lesson was a success. May I ask to whom I'm speaking with though? The voice is familiar, but I haven't been able to place it."

There was a small chuckle on the other end of the line. "It has been awhile Xanatos, and we only met twice when you were first cutting your teeth in the cutthroat world of building your own multi-billion dollar corporation."

David Xanatos sat back in his chair in shock, and then chuckled as the voice finally clicked into place with a face. One he had neither seen, nor heard anything about for the last decade or so. "Bruce Wayne."

"Very good David."

"I wasn't aware that you were back."

"Officially, I'm not. There are only a few close friends that know I'm back in New Gotham. I must congratulate you David – you gave my company a run for it's money in my absence. Every day I expected to hear the news that Xanatos Enterprises had done a hostile take-over of Wayne Industries."

"The thought had crossed my mind a few times," Xanatos admitted. His wife was now listening to the conversation, intrigued and she raised an eyebrow. "So tell me Mr. Wayne, am I to understand that the timing of your return is not just by coincidence?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. "I think we both know the answer to that David. As for whether I will stay or not, that still remains to be seen."

"I would like to extend an invitation to you for a quiet lunch or dinner at my home to discuss some….personal business. If you do decide to leave, I hope you will still consider my invitation."

"I will David. I'll be in touch within the next couple of days."

Xanatos powered off his phone and looked over at his wife. "Well that was certainly unexpected."

"Indeed. So what did the richest bachelor recluse have to say?"

"He called to thank us for letting Alex go and heal Dinah, which leads me to believe that there is a great deal more to Mr. Bruce Wayne than meets the eye."

Fox thought about that as she sipped on the wine that was set before her. "I never got the opportunity to meet him when I was younger, though I did see him at a few of the party's my father actually did drag us too. It will be very interesting to see what really lies beneath that playboy exterior."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yes yes I know...you're all shocked that I managed to get out 2 posts in two weeks...see I am getting better:D**

**Thanks for the reviews...please keep them coming and enjoy.**

**December 27 (still)**

**Castle Wyvern**

Goliath sat in the library staring into the fire. The last two nights had been the worst in his life. He had thought he'd been prepared for this possibility, but losing Elisa had been like losing a piece of his soul. Last night, as the sun rose, for a split second, he had contemplated leaning over the edge and letting gravity take its course with his heavy stone body.

Seeing Elisa in his dreams had almost been too much. Her face swam before him constantly, his mind numb to everything but the grief that was consuming him. So lost in his mourning, he never took notice of the child and his mentor as they silently appeared behind him and cast their spell on him without a word before disappearing.

Moments later, the gargoyle felt his eyelids droop shut, and slipped into a deep sleep, Elisa pervading his every thought.

"Well I don't know if he's ready or not, but with the spell, he has little choice now."

Elisa hesitated. "I don't want to force this on him if he's not ready."

Morpheus looked over at her. "My cousin will be coming shortly. You will never get another chance Elisa. As you mortals say- it's now or never."

Elisa looked at the 'bubble' the Fae held in his hands and then nodded finally, her voice unsteady. "I have to try. Please take me to him."

Goliath looked around the beautiful landscape that surrounded him, and immediately recognized Avalon. The castle sat off in the distance, the sounds of revelry echoing from within its walls. He could see the Avalon Clan diligently patrolling the walls, shores, and skies. The air was clean and smelled of jasmine…like Elisa.

He closed his eyes, and sighed as a pain stabbed him in the chest. What he wouldn't give to spend just one last night with her here on this magical island. He had almost told her during that last visit on Avalon. On the eve before their leave, after a day of resting, he had gone in search of Elisa when she did not greet him at dusk.

Walking down the hill, he approached a small lake that was fed by warm waterfall. And promptly felt his heart stop.

By the Dragon, she was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. She had shed her clothes, which were drying in the warm evening air on the shore and was standing under the waterfall, the water only waist deep. He had never seen her unclothed before, and the sight of her bared upper torso had caused a reaction so strong within him, it had been difficult to keep his emotions in check for the rest of their Journey.

A quiet chuckle next to him, startled Goliath out of his reverie. "You voyeur," a painfully familiar voice teased lightly. "You never told me you saw me that night."

"I never had the chance," he answered shakily as he slowly turned to face Elisa. Pain filled his eyes. "Why are you here, haunting my dreams?"

Her own face fell and she looked away. "Is that what I am now? A ghost that can only bring you pain?"

"The memories….those I can bare. But this? It's like you are here with me, yet I know that is impossible because you are dead. Am I losing my mind?"

She smiled gently at him. "No Goliath, you aren't going insane. And even though I am dead, Queen Titania and Anubis have granted me a few extra moments to spend with my loved ones. So I _am_ here Goliath, it's just that this is the only place I can be with you now."

"Then this is real?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, and he swept her up in a tight embrace. "My love," he whispered into her hair as his body shuddered with quiet sobs. She clung to him just as tightly, her own tears mingling with his.

"I'm sorry Goliath. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I couldn't let him win," she told him finally. "I couldn't let him destroy everything I have fought so hard to protect."

"You have always had the heart of a gargoyle Elisa," he told her with sad fondness. "I wish we had been granted more time together, but I will always cherish everything you shared with me."

"I will always be with you Goliath, and I will always love you," she promised him. Then she cupped his noble face and brought it down for a tender kiss.

"Promise me you will go on with your life and be happy."

He looked away. "I doubt I will ever be able to find that kind of happiness-,"

"You can Goliath," she interrupted gently. He looked up at her, perplexed and she smiled. "You have always shared your heart with another, and she has finally shed enough of her hatred to realize what she has been missing in her life. You have a lot to offer each other Goliath, promise me that when the time is right, you will give each other one last chance."

His eyes had gone wide, and he opened his mouth to protest, but she laid a finger to his lips. "Promise me," she requested. "You both deserve to be happy and it will bring the Clan together once more."

She waited a few moments more before he finally nodded slowly and she lowered her hand a sad smile on her face. "I have to go soon," she told him as she brought his head down for one last kiss. "Be strong Goliath. Your sacrifices have not been in vain, and you are about to see everything that you dreamed of come true."

"Peace between our races?" he asked astonished and hopeful.

She nodded, a smirk on her face. "It's not going to be easy, but before the next generation is hatched, peace will have been established between our races. Everything rests on your shoulders, but it is a burden you will bear with the Clan, so never give up. And know that you will never be alone," she promised. It was then that he saw her full trademark smirk. "Now it's my turn to catch you when you fall."

He watched as she began to fade. "Will I see you again?"

"Nothing could ever keep me far from you Goliath. Will I see you like this again?" she shrugged, her hands sliding into the pockets of her jacket as she stepped back. "Maybe if I pull a few strings I can pop in from time to time. Either way, I'll see you one day for sure. Just try not to make it too soon okay?"

A genuine smile lifted his lips. "I promise to do my best," he told her as she became completely transparent.

"Good. Take care of yourself and the Clan, Goliath. I love you."

"I love you too Elisa Maza."

And then he was alone in his dream. He turned back to the scene, and this time as his mind replayed that magical moment, he didn't feel the stabbing pain of loss. His heart still ached, but as her words replayed in his mind, he realized he still had plenty to live for. He owed it to Elisa to carry on the battle for peace between their races that they had fought so had for.

He would make damn sure that no one would forget the brave woman who gave her heart to a gargoyle and her life for peace. Elisa Maza would live on in this legacy.

* * *

**December 28**

**Wayne Manor**

**Midday**

Leslie came down the stairs, not surprised to see Barbara and Helena where she'd last seen them the previous night. Both women were still healing and really needed more rest than they were allowing themselves. Helena was still suffering headaches and dizziness, which indicated that her concussion had been more severe than the young woman was letting on to. Since she had refused to let either herself or Barbara look over her injuries, Leslie could only image what other injuries here meta healing was trying to repair.

Knowing she was about to have a fight on her hands however, the older woman had brought reinforcements. Dick, Tim, Reese and Alfred all accompanied her as she moved up next to the three sleeping woman and gently woke Helena and Barbara.

"Alright you two, up to bed with you."

"Nu-uh," Helena mumbled sleepily as she tried to stretch out a kink in her neck from where it had been resting awkwardly on a nearby console.

"No arguing," Reese chuckled as he reached down to pull her up. "The kid's gonna be fine and the next watch is here to make sure she stays that way."

"Besides, you two look like hell and if I were Dinah I would probably be scared back into a coma if I woke up and the first thing I saw was you," Dick added bluntly.

Barbara and Helena glared at him. "Did anyone ever tell you your bedside manner sucks?" Helena grumbled.

"And yours is any better right now, sunshine?" he shot back sweetly.

"Not to mention Young Master Drake here has been rapidly running out of excuses to dodge helping me with chores around the Manor," Alfred put in, a teasing smile on his face as the young man reddened.

"See Alfred has a much better bedside manner. After living with him so long I can't believe you never picked up on it," Barbara told her lover with a massive yawn.

"Which is exactly why he and Tim should be keeping Dinah company right now instead of you. But if you let me take you upstairs I promise to shut up," he said with a charming smile.

"I'll take you upstairs myself if it means shutting you up," Helena spoke up as she stood up quickly and then reeled slightly as the room spun a bit.

"Easy there tiger," Reese said as he shot Leslie a concerned glance.

"Scanner. Now." Leslie ordered firmly, when she watched Helena's eyes roll back for a second as she nearly lost consciousness.

It was a tone that not even her father had been able to compete with in the past, and she meekly obeyed as Dick wheeled Barbara away. Tim and Alfred settled down next to Dinah and Tim pulled out a deck of cards to pass the time. Reese stayed next to Helena as she shuffled over to the table and made herself comfortable on the cushioned surface.

Moments later, her breathing evened out once more in sleep and Reese stared at her amazed. "Wow, that was fast," he commented to Leslie as she walked up and sighed.

"She's fighting her meta healing. Normally she would be asleep for a couple of days solid, after the injuries she received. Her body will heal quickly, but it takes a tremendous amount of energy to do that. I'm worried that she might suffer permanent damage if she doesn't allow her body to heal properly. Now let's see what's going on inside."

Reese stepped back as the older woman slid the table along its track into a large machine that looked similar to a CAT scanner. She shut the door, and moved over to a console where she typed in several commands and then hit the ENTER button. The large machine hummed to life, and Reese sat in a nearby chair as he watched a light rotate around inside the chamber, making several passes over Helena's body. After about five minutes, the lights shut off and the machine quieted.

"That's it?"

"Perks of owning your own billion dollar company," Leslie merely chuckled as she walked over to slide Helena back out while the computer processed the data. A couple of minutes later, there was a soft chime and Leslie began scrutinizing the readings. Her frown turned into a scowl and her pursed lips finally grumbled an oath.

"What?" Reese asked worriedly.

"Damn girl is as stubborn as her father," Leslie muttered darkly. "She's a mess and I'm amazed she's been able to walk let alone go off on her father like she did yesterday. She's got two healing ribs, that concussion isn't much better, and she has some bruises that are a bit more than bruises."

"Anything life threatening?"

"No, but if she doesn't rest, they will get worse, and then they could become life threatening. So, I'm going to do what I usually have to do to keep her down long enough to heal when she's in a mood like this," Leslie said as she uncapped a prepared syringe and plunged it into Helena's arm. The young woman didn't even stir.

"Sedating her?" Reese chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. There had been a couple of times he would have liked to have done the same thing to her. Maybe he could talk Leslie out of a couple of those syringes.

"I've learned a great deal over the years treating super-heroes," Leslie chuckled as she pulled an IV bag out of a drawer and began to prepare Helena's arm for the line. "The first is that they're always hurt worse than they let on. The second is that they'll last far longer than humanly possible before they actually collapse and when they do, it's a very, very bad thing. The third is that they'll never let you touch them when they need it the most, so always carry a back-up. Knock-em out and keep 'em that way until they're completely healed."

Reese laughed, and shook his head. "Sounds about right. How long are you going to keep her down for?"

Leslie finished the IV line, opened the stopper on the bag and watched as the fluids began to drip steadily into the tube. "A full day at least. I need to touch base with New Gotham General, because there are two of our friends recovering there that could use some attention from me. Now that Dinah's awake and recovering, Helena's out for the next twenty four hours, and I have Dick to keep Barbara in bed, I need to get caught up on my other work."

"Tell me about it," Reese sighed. "I've got a mound of paperwork waiting for me back at the station, and there's a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"Sounds like it's a good time for you to get some stuff taken care of as well then detective. Besides, she's not going to wake up for quite some time and Alfred will be here to make sure that she stays put."

"I should at least make an appearance," Reese said. "My partner is about ready to go postal, and I'm sure he could use a hand with all the paperwork he's been trying to handle with the Clock Tower incident."

"Just remember to get some sleep yourself detective," Leslie admonished as she gather up a few things into an old fashioned medical bag and closed it.

"You too Doc, I think you've been up more than most of us."

"Trust me, I 'm going to sleep good tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**December 29th**

**Manhattan**

**An hour after sunset**

Goliath heard Brooklyn approach, and sighed. His Second had been keeping the Clan at bay the last few nights, but he knew that it was time for him to step back up to his role. After his dream visit with Elisa, he had spent last night collecting himself. He knew there were many things that needed to be accomplished- and soon.

He had spoken with Xanatos briefly, and had been made aware of just how much the Dock Wars had changed things. The public was clamoring once again for the gargoyles to be praised and honored for their heroic actions, and many high profile politicians were among those numbers. There had been no better time in history for the chance to unite their two races, than now.

So, the Clan Leader had spent one final evening grieving the loss of his love, and reflecting on how every step he took from now on would be to honor the brave sacrifice she had made. When he woke this evening, the sadness did not overwhelm him, and he finally felt ready to

"Goliath, I know it's only been a few nights, but we really need to meet with the Police Chief," Brooklyn urged him reluctantly.

"I know. I just needed a couple of nights to collect myself. The winds of change are beginning to blow Brooklyn. Everything we have fought for, is finally going to start, and this Clan needs to be strong over the coming weeks and months."

Goliath turned to his Second and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to thank you Brooklyn," he told him sincerely. "You have indeed become a capable leader for this Clan, and a steady presence that I have come to rely a great deal on these last few years. I know I was hard on you when I first chose you as my Second, but over the years you have proven time and again that you have what it takes to look after this Clan. Thank you for stepping up these last few weeks- and especially these past couple of nights."

"I learned from the best," Brooklyn told him with sad smile. "But I never could have held a candle to Elisa," Brooklyn admitted with a wry chuckle. "She was the only one to ever have the guts to challenge you."

Goliath snorted lightly, thinking back to a few of their heated arguments over the years. "I seem to remember you making a few stands of your own over the last couple of years as well. Maybe not quite so….animatedly, but a stand none the less."

"Well with Demona hanging around a little more, maybe we can have someone else to fill the quiet every now and then," Brooklyn remarked cryptically.

Goliath almost smirked at that comment. Almost. "Speaking of which, I know you and she have a particularly strong dislike of each other. I have been remiss in telling you this, but it was very compassionate of you to allow her free access to the castle while Angela tries to cope with her grief. That act alone reflects the kind of Leader this Clan will have, and you have no idea how much that comforts me."

Brooklyn looked down, his color darkening slightly under such high praise. "Another lessoned learned from Elisa I guess," he admitted. "She told me once that no one was ever past redemption. After you and she got into it over Angela's secret visits, well… she and I had it out a few nights later. Guess I was being a little pissy towards her and she called me on it. Then she gave me much the same lecture she gave you," he chuckled.

"Elisa was always good with the mind games," the crimson gargoyle remarked wryly. "That night she made me think about what it would truly be like to be in Demona's position. I didn't want to admit to it, and I sure as hell didn't say anything right then, but when I finally took a moment to think about it, it scared me. Because I think I would have gone insane and done some of the same things if not worse if I had been forced to endure what she did."

Brooklyn looked out over the city and shrugged. "So I sat back, and watched, and sure enough there were some changes. I figured you must have felt or saw the same things because you let the subject drop after your fight. But when Demona came back to the castle the night Elisa died….I saw something I never thought I'd ever see."

Goliath watched as Brooklyn's gaze became troubled-as if he still was having a hard time comprehending what he had witnessed. "She just gave up Goliath. It was like she simply had no more will to fight, and she just laid there while Derek beat the crap out of her."

Goliath nodded, having heard the same thing from a few others. "Angela was greatly upset by that. Xanatos told me that after she and Elisa made their peace right before Elisa's death, Demona wept. I was too distraught at the time, but it was the first time I saw her look...genuinely devastated since waking up here in Manhattan."

"Dracon told Derek that Demona had a chance to kill her- that Elisa was _begging_ her to shoot them both and end it. But Demona has changed so much, that she couldn't do it. I was watching Demona as Dracon told all of us that, and she looked…haunted. I knew right then and there that she wasn't the same person that betrayed us. Elisa was right…she could change and she has. I figure she still has a ways to come, but she needed to be here with us-for Angela's benefit as much as her own," Brooklyn revealed.

Goliath smiled slightly. "Elisa was an amazing woman. Even those who hated her the most, could not remain her enemies forever."

"Kill 'em with kindness huh?"

"Or 'tough love' as I heard her say once or twice. Well, shall we gather the Clan and head down to the Police Headquarters?"

"They are waiting just inside."

**Manhattan Police Headquarters**

**7:00 pm**

The Chief and the Commissioner stood as his slightly nervous looking secretary led the Clan into the room. "Thank you Mary," the Chief told her with a reassuring smile. "Listen, we'll probably be here awhile and you've stayed long enough. Go ahead and call it a night ok?"

"Thank you sir. I brewed a couple of fresh pots for you, and there are some pastries still left in the break room. Just leave everything and I'll clean up in the morning."

"You're too good to me Mary. See you in the morning," the Chief grinned at the older woman as escorted her back out to the front office.

Turning back the Chief walked up to Goliath and held out his hand. "You must be Goliath," he guessed.

Goliath took his hand in a careful yet firm handshake. "I am sir. I must apologize for our delay-," he began, but the Chief waved him silent.

"It's okay," the man told him with a sad smile. "As I understand it, Elisa was quite close to your Clan for a number of years now, and I imagine her death has hit you as hard as it did her partner and her Captain. They both requested leave this past week and I wouldn't expect anything less from you and your Clan."

Goliath swallowed with some difficulty. "Elisa was the first human to befriend us when we awoke here in Manhattan. She has guided us through this new world ever since, and became not just a friend but also a sister to us all. She was Clan, and her death has indeed left a huge hole in both our family and our hearts," the Clan leader admitted, his voice growing gravelly with emotion.

The Commissioner stepped forward to shake hands with the leader as well. "You have our sympathies Goliath. We appreciate you being able to make the time to come down here though, because there are a great number of things we need to discuss. But perhaps we could all make ourselves comfortable and get to know each other a little bit. There are some amazing things surrounding how exactly you guys came to be here in New York and we'd like to hear your story."

Goliath nodded as he and the Clan settled into the large sturdy furniture that had been thoughtfully brought in for them and began to make formal introductions of the Clan. Then they took turns telling a little bit about each of themselves, and their adventures over the years.

It was well into the early morning hours, when the two senior police officials sat back in their chairs with amazed looks on their faces. "All be damned," the Chief chuckled. "I mean after you saved that train full of people and then provided all that help during 9/11 there was no denying your existence. It's just that you always kept out of the spotlight as much as possible after those two events and we just figured you wanted to be left alone. We had no idea that your…patrols were so extensive or rigorous."

"'Tis the very nature o' our being," Hudson supplied.

"Well, as you can understand I was more than a little upset the other night to be finding out about this whole operation after the fact, and I wasn't kidding when I said we won't stand for vigilantes in our city. But Brooklyn's statement hits home all the more after listening to what you've all told us."

"What would that be?" Goliath asked curiously.

"That your Clan, along with the efforts of Detective Maza, have single-handedly been responsible for the massive drop in crimes in our city. Up until those blasted guns hit the streets six months ago, we held record lows of crimes ranging from violent to petty for four years straight. That's an unprecedented record for this city to be sure and practically unheard of in any city our size."

Brooklyn's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly.

"With everything that took place after our first exposure to the media, we felt it was best to stay out of sight," Goliath explained. "Especially after the Quarrymen formed," he added as his features darkened slightly. "We weren't the only one's to come under attack from them, and we had no wish to see any innocents harmed on our account. Far too many of our friends suffered during that time, simply because they were associated with us. We had no idea until two weeks ago that we were also primary targets for the new weapons."

The Commissioner leaned forward. "Let me ask you something Goliath. You have stayed out of the limelight to protect those who are your friends. What is it you and your Clan want? Forget lunatic groups like the Quarrymen or people like Canmore. What is it you hope to achieve some day?"

"To see the day when our two races can live and work side by side in peace. We are not so naïve to believe that there could ever be complete peace or harmony between our races. We each still have quarrels amongst our own people," he admitted wryly. "But our race has been dwindling in numbers because we have been forced into hiding for many centuries now. As a whole, our very nature is to help andprotect as Hudson said, but it is our race that's needs help now."

The Clan Leader looked at the others and then back at the two officials. "All we want, is to live amongst those we wish to protect, without them fearing us or our kind being afraid that their fear will destroy us."

"So you do not wish to continue in hiding?"

"No."

"If granted citizenship, would you willingly obey the rules of this nation?"

"We have always done so to the best of our ability."

The Commissioner nodded and sat back as he looked over at the Chief. "Well, here's the thing. There are some pretty high officials in this city and state who are already in Washington lobbying for your Clan to be granted full citizenship. Right now, the Supreme Court seems amicable to allowing the Governor to determine that matter until Congress debates this and comes to a decision. I can already tell you that the Governor is very interested in doing that, but there is still a lot of red tape that needs to get cut through over the next couple of weeks," the Chief informed them.

"You mean….we're going to be legal?" Broadway asked hopefully.

"You bet. Full citizens, which means you'll not only receive the same privileges as any other citizen, but you'll be responsible for your actions as well. We won't be able to turn a blind eye to your… activities any further."

"Are ye saying we can't patrol?" Hudson asked concerned.

"That's where our dilemma lies," the Commissioner sighed. "If we ignore your patrols, then all we do is invite other vigilantes to start taking matters into their own hands. And as you are well aware, not everyone has intentions as noble as yours."

"But… to tell us we cannot protect, would be like asking us to stop breathing," Goliath emphasized.

"I'm beginning to realize that. But there is a solution to this problem. You all can become official members of the NYPD."

"Whoa! You mean we could become cops?!" Broadway asked excitedly.

The Commissioner and Chief both chuckled. "Yes," the Chief answered. "We've been doing an unofficial pole within our department these last few days, and it seems that half the department has come across you guys over the years and wouldn't mind working with you one bit. There are only a few who seemed adverse to the idea of integrating your Clan into the department, and I'm sure they'll quickly decide what they want to do once they see how many friends your Clan has.

"You would be your own special team, and Detective Bluestone, who is being promoted to Sergeant, would oversee your unit, as well as help to handle your PR with the public."

"Would this require us attendin' some sort o' Academy?" Hudson asked dubiously.

The two men chuckled. "Well, we haven't quite worked out all the details yet. They haven't added ripping doors off their hinges with your bare hands to the curriculum yet. But if you are to be full-fledged officers, then you will need to learn our protocols, and the laws that we are bound by. So there will be some kind of special course set up for those in the Clan who wish to participate."

"That's another thing," the Commissioner began, his expression sobering some. "Right now, you guys do things your way, and experience a lot of freedom. But if you do this, you _will_ be bound by our laws. Criminals can be set free if you don't follow them. Is that something you think you can commit to?"

The Clan all looked at each other for a moment, and they each nodded firmly. Goliath smiled slightly. "We can, and we will. It would be an honor to be members of this department and to carry on Elisa's legacy."

"It would be an honor to have you and your Clan Goliath. But for the next couple of weeks we have red tape to deal with, a funeral to plan, and reports to close on this case," the Commissioner told him as he stood. The older man walked over to shake Goliath's hand.

"A lot has gone on these last few weeks for you and your Clan, and you have suffered a terrible loss. Take a lesson from Elisa's partner and Captain and take the next couple of weeks off to grieve properly and make your peace. This will also allow us time to get things set up for you and the Clan because once this ball starts rolling, I have a sneaking suspicion we will be setting a precedent for not just this country but for every other nation in the world where gargoyles live. You are all going to need to be back at the top of your game and ready to deal with a lot of politics for awhile."

There was a collective groan from the group, and the two humans laughed. "Which is exactly why you should take the next two weeks off," the Commissioner said as he fought to suppress a yawn.

Goliath stood, the rest of the Clan climbing to their feet as well. "We should let you go home and rest," Goliath observed. "We thank you for this meeting, and it was a pleasure to finally be able to meet both of you in person."

The Chief noted the subdued joy however and grunted quietly. "Just too bad Maza wasn't here to see it though huh?"

"Indeed. She was always on the frontlines for us, paving the way for more people to understand our race in every way she possibly could," Goliath answered.

"She was one of the best damn cops this city had in a long time," the Commissioner noted. "Had she lived through this, she would have gotten a butt chewing that would have left her unable to sit for weeks, and then been handed her Captaincy. Youngest cop to make Captain and a female at that. She'd be gunning for my job within a decade for sure," the older man chuckled sadly.

"At least the lass died with honor in battle. 'Twas the most fitting death for a warrior such as herself, an' I doubt she'd have it any other way."

"One of the psych questions we ask a rookie in the Academy is how do they want to die. Her very answer to me was 'gun blazing while taking the bad guys with me.' And she meant it."

"Her presence will be missed, but her memory will never be forgotten. May we make one request before we leave?" Goliath asked.

"Sure."

"The funeral… we have already received a number of calls from the various Clans around the world that we mentioned earlier. There are delegates from all over who wish to attend the ceremony, along with our own Clan. I know normally, such proceedings take place during the day, but do you think it would be possible for her funeral to be held in the evening, after sunset? Her parents have already approved of such a request if it is possible."

"Of course!" the Commissioner answered immediately. "The funeral is held according to the wishes of the family and if they want an evening funeral, then by all means. Just be aware of the fact that due to the high publicity of Elisa's heroic actions, and that we've had an overwhelming request from the public to be able to attend some kind of formality, there will be a public procession down Arthur past her Precinct House, towards the cemetery."

"Will we be welcome?"

"Actually, I think this would be an excellent opportunity to re-introduce you to the public. And with the Department there, silently supporting your participation in the procession, it will make a quiet statement of things to come."

Brooklyn smiled slightly. "I think Elisa would like that," he said with a sideways glance towards Goliath who nodded his agreement.

"Well then, we'll be getting together with the Maza's to finalize the arrangements, so please pass along any requests you have through them."

"We will. And again gentlemen, thank you. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you for all that you are doing for us."

"It's been a long time coming Goliath, and we thank you for all that you and your Clan have done over the years to help this city. This is the least we could do for you after the considerable sacrifices you have all given."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks once again for the reviews...Midnite than you for being such a loyal fan! Well here's the next installment and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**December 30th**

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

Helena knocked on the slightly ajar door and peered into her father's plush office. He was sitting behind his massive cherry wood desk, a blazing fire keeping the winter chill at bay. His eyes glanced over in her direction and he nodded when she entered hesitantly at first. They hadn't hardly spoken since their hours long talk in the training room three nights ago.

But she wasn't about to ruin her reputation, so the confidence kicked in and her back straightened as she swaggered into the room and slid into one of the expensive chairs and settled her feet on his desk. "You beckoned?" she asked casually, trying not to smirk too much as he glared at the booted feet on his expensive furniture.

Bruce curbed his strong desire to make a digging remark about her irritating habits, realizing that was exactly what she wanted. She didn't realize that he had practiced playing this game for years with her mother. So after a moment of studying her challenging features, he leaned back in his own chair and mirrored her actions. He almost allowed himself a smile when he saw the slight flash of disappointment in her eyes. It was quickly followed with an almost predatory look.

Let the games begin, he thought to himself wryly.

"We haven't talked in a few days and I was just wondering how you were doing?" he began with a shrug.

Her eyebrow crept into her hairline. "What, Alfred or one of the others couldn't tell you?"

Long years of practice kept his face blank and his eyes unreadable. "Actually, most of them say very little to me right now."

She gave him a mock pout. "Poor Bruce," she sighed dramatically "Not used to not getting the red carpet treatment while you're at home are you?"

"And I thought we were beyond this Helena," he said flatly.

"Let's just get something straight here," she told him as her feet dropped to the floor and she leaned towards him, her eyes glinting gold in the firelight. "You seriously hurt those people, and from what I understand you have YET to say sorry to them. Sure we had our little chat the other night, but all that means jack to me until you apologize to them for what you did."

"Fine, I'll take care of that before I leave, but first we have some business to discuss," he said bluntly as he too placed his feet on the floor and sat back up.

"Whoa, wait a minute here," she said pushing her chair back as she stood. "Don't tell me you're gonna do the disappearing act again!?" she shouted.

"Helena sit down," he told her calmly.

"No!" she told him defiantly, her voice raising as her eyes grew more feral with her emotions. "Are you going to ditch us again?"

"Helena sit down and I will be happy to discuss with you what's going on," he ordered in a steel tone that had normal people quaking instantly. She didn't wither in fear, but at least she calmed down enough to obey even if it did include glowering -and to his slight surprise, some growling -in his direction.

"I've been gone too long Helena," he explained. "There's nothing left for me to do here, and everyone has made it quite clear that they can get along just fine without me. Old Gotham was mine to protect, New Gotham is your legacy now. I'm not going to disappear like I did last time, but I can't stay here. I think you can understand why."

She stared at him, unsure of what to say as he stood to pace in front of the fire. "You have yet to touch any of your inheritance, and that's your choice. But Wayne Industries cannot continue to function for much longer without someone to take control. I want you to take the reins Helena."

"Wh-what?" she breathed shocked.

"I know you aren't ready by any means to handle what I'm asking of you. And I wouldn't expect you to jump into things with out guidance first. Dick is more than capable of showing you the ropes, and I can trust him to help you manage the corporation until your ready to do it on your own. I have also spoken with a former business acquaintance of mine- someone I respect and I believe I can trust- and he and his wife said they would be willing to help out as well.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Helena, everything in this house and what lies beneath it, is my life. I haven't been there to give you anything, and now this is all I can offer you. I'm handing you the key to everything that I was…everything that I am… to do as you see fit with it."

Silence encompassed the room, save the soft crackling of the fire, and Helena stared blankly at the floor in complete and utter shock. Bruce allowed her time to comprehend what he was offering, seeing the wheels finally turning in her head. Finally she shook it, and lifted her gaze. "I have to think about this," was all she said as she stood and began to exit the room. "In the meantime you need to make a few apologies, or there will be no deal" she told him firmly before she slipped out.

Bruce sighed, and brooded for the next hour until Alfred quietly approached him with some coffee. Bruce gratefully accepted the caffeine. "Alfred," he said quietly, halting the aging butler before he could retreat from the room.

"Yes Master Bruce?" he asked politely.

"Sit down for a minute…please," he added.

Alfred sat, and waited, his normally warm features guarded. "Alfred….I'm sorry," he forced himself to say. He winced at how uncaring it sounded and he sighed in frustration at himself. "Damnit, I'm not any good at this," he muttered.

There was a moment's pause and then he heard the older man shift slightly. "Then perhaps it is a good thing you're practicing on me first instead of Miss Barbara or Master Dick."

Bruce lifted his eyes to see his life long friend give him a patient smile- the first smile he had been bestowed with since his arrival. He sighed in relief, and the rest just came out naturally. "You've always been there for me old friend, but this time…."

"I understood more than they did sir. You were re-living what had happened with your parents…an event you had strived so hard to keep from re-occurring. But did you really think so little of us- of me- that you couldn't even tell me of your whereabouts? Surely you knew I would have kept it a secret if you wished it. You have been like a son to me Master Bruce, and it pained me to not know how you fared."

Bruce sighed heavily as he hung his head and closed his tired eyes. Alfred was right…he shared a closer bond with the older man than he even had with Dick. He had had no right to shut out so completely the man that had been there for him through every thing.

"I'm sorry Alfred…I never meant to hurt you…to hurt anyone."

"I know" Alfred sighed. But after a moment of silence he straightened and his tone lightened into his normal pleasant tenor. "Now go straighten things out with Master Dick and Miss Barbara so that we can put all this unpleasantness behind us."

"You sound like you've been talking with my daughter."

"Miss Helena is a very vocal person- whether one wants to hear or not."

Bruce chuckled as the butler stood and took his leave so his employer could begin his search for his two former protégé's.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**Early evening**

Goliath looked around the table and tried not to sigh. He could tell this was as hard on Diane and Peter as it was himself. Even Xanatos was looking decidedly uncomfortable with this meeting- something no one would expect to see from a man who owned a multi-billion dollar corporation.

"We don't want to impose on you Mr. Xanatos," Diane was saying, shifting restlessly in her seat.

"Mr. And Mrs. Maza this is the least I could do for your family and the Clan. Besides, even with the positive publicity, I doubt having a large number of gargoyle delegates from all over the world checking into the Biltmore would go over so well. This castle would be the perfect location to host the various Clan representatives, and as Goliath mentioned, they would probably feel more at home here with Clan Wyvern around."

"How many delegates did you say have requested to attend?" The Police Commissioner asked, still amazed by the number.

"At present, there have been close to one hundred and fifty. The entire Avalon Clan has requested to attend, and a large delegation from Ishimura Japan. But there have been several other clans from around the world that Elisa came into contact with over the years that have also requested to send at least one or two representatives," Goliath answered.

"And the list keeps on growing each night as word spreads through the media about the funeral," Xanatos added. "This funeral is providing the gargoyles with an opportunity to all be together in one place at one time. Now that the media has begun to report on this gathering of sorts, other clans that have been in hiding have contacted us as well."

"Two days after the funeral, we are going to plan on holding a meeting with the representatives of all clans who wish to attend," Goliath informed them. "It will help us to find out just how many there are of our kind out there, and to let them know of the coming changes. If we have open lines of communication now, it will make things run more smoothly in the near future."

"Smart move," the Commissioner agreed. He looked down at his notes and then closed his pad and stood.

"Well then, if there are no more questions, I think will take my leave and see to it that all the preparations for the funeral are finalized according to your wishes."

Everyone stood, and the Maza's smiled sadly at the Commissioner. "Thank you for being so accommodating Commissioner. I know some of our requests deviate a little from the normal formalities, but we appreciate your help with these matters."

"Again…it's the least we could do for you and for the Clan. I will be by the night before the funeral to go over the formal aspects of the ceremony with your family and the Clan so you know and understand everything that will happen next week."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Xanatos, thank you for your hospitality this evening. Please feel free to contact me if you have any further question or concerns."

Everyone nodded, and the Commissioner left the room with Owen as his escort.

Goliath desperately wanted to escape the room for some fresh air, but he didn't want to abandon the Maza's with Xanatos, since he knew they were still trying to come to terms with his involvement with everything. Peter cleared his throat as he looked at the billionaire.

"We would like to thank you for overseeing the travel arrangements for the various gargoyle delegates. Elisa would have been honored to know she'd had such an impact on their future."

Xanatos blinked, surprised to be receiving the expression of gratitude from Elisa's father. "She gave her life to protect not just this Clan but all gargoyles. It is unfortunate that it took something as tragic as her death and the Dock Wars to create this opportunity. But I owe both Elisa and this Clan more than I can every repay, and this is the least I can do to help."

Peter nodded and then moved towards the door, his wife and Goliath following him.

"Mr. Maza?"

Peter turned back towards the billionaire, intrigued by the tone and the posture of the powerful man. "Yes?"

David Xanatos looked at him and then lowered his head and sighed. He looked for all the world, defeated. "I'm sorry," the bearded man said quietly.

Goliath felt a sense of pride run through him, and the Maza's were stunned by the genuine humility and regret in the former criminal's voice.

"I know that I can never make up for what I have done to your family. But I'm sorry for all of the pain and suffering my greed had brought upon you and yours."

"You know, I could never understand how it was that Elisa could actually step foot into your home after what you did to Derek and the others- even if Goliath and the Clan had moved back in," Peter admitted. "When I finally couldn't stand it any longer, she said that while she was always on her toes around you, she knew you were living with the consequences of your actions every day. I never fully understood that until just now."

Xanatos nodded. "Every time I looked at her and the Clan, I am reminded of what I did to them…to the Mutates…to the clones. And yet Elisa was willing to give me another chance to prove myself. She never cut me any slack, but I didn't expect it," he told them with a wry grin.

Peter chuckled. "Elisa was always perceptive like that. Even as a child- she knew who to be gentle with and who needed to be kicked in the pants." He paused for a minute and then glanced over at his wife, who was smiling gently.

"Goliath told us about what she said when she died. You came through when it counted Mr. Xanatos, and you helped to saved thousands...perhaps millions of innocent humans and gargoyles. Most importantly, you helped her protect the people she loved most- including those that you have wronged in the past. You may never be able to fix what you did, but in Elisa's book, you have certainly atoned for them- and that's good enough for my wife and I."

The Maza patriarch walked back towards the billionaire and held out his hand. Xanatos looked at it, surprise actually on his face as he clasped it in a firm handshake. "Thank you."

"Thank you, for being there with Elisa when she died. No one wants to die alone, and it comforts us to know that she was in the company of friends when she did finally leave this realm."

Xanatos nodded, feeling an uncomfortable and unfamiliar tightness in his throat. Peter Maza finally turned back towards his wife and left with a final farewell. Goliath looked back at him before leaving and actually graced him with a smile.

And a sudden weight finally lifted from the billionaire that he never thought he'd get rid of.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

When he didn't find Barbara resting in bed, he knew there was only one other place that she would be. Knocking softly on the door to the room Dinah had been given once Leslie felt it was safe to move her, he entered the dark room quietly and found the redhead dozing in her chair next to the sleeping teen. He moved over into a corner of the room, and simply watched the two sleep, his sharp mind taking in so many tiny observations from such a simple act.

Barbara had grown into a beautiful woman- on the inside and out. He had always known she had a good heart, but she had proven to have the heart of a lion. Deep down he had always envied her, even when she was a brash young teen trying to prove herself to him, because she dared to risk it all. She dared to open herself up to others…to feel and to love.

That risk had obviously taken its toll on her over the years. He could see, even in the dim moonlight as she slumbered, the small weight that seemed to keep her shoulders lowered just a fraction more than they used to be. And, he could also tell from the way she had been avoiding him this past week. She had been hurt one too many times recently.

Scared one too many times as well, judging from the way she'd been hovering so protectively over Dinah since the teen had been brought out of her coma. A soft smile turned up his lips ever so slightly as he watched Barbara unconsciously soothe the girl as she began to grow restless in her sleep. He had never pinned Barbara as the mother type. A good teacher most definitely- with her eidetic memory she paid close attention to even the smallest of details. But she had served as more than just a guardian or mentor to his daughter and now Dinah- she had nurtured and loved both girls as if they had been her own.

She had done a far more admirable job of caring for them, than he had for Dick. Helena had been better off with Barbara, of that he was certain. And perhaps that was one reason why he had not regretted leaving. His daughter had grown into so much more than he could have ever expected or hoped for. There was so much potential in that sharp mind and strong body, that even she could not see yet. But Barbara had seen it- and she still saw it.

He owed so much to her. And yet, of those closest to him affected by his disappearance, she had been hurt worst of all. Helena and Dick were pissed, but Barbara…. His eyes drifted over the chair, and he closed his eyes against the image. She had been struck down in the prime of her life- a life he had helped to shape- and he hadn't been there to help her pick up the pieces.

"I know you're hovering in the dark over there Bruce," Barbara said quietly without opening her eyes, her voice slightly rough from sleep.

He arched an eyebrow and she smirked. "Hel lurks in the dark all the time. I've become attuned to the feeling of being watched, even when I can't see anything."

"How's Dinah?" he asked quietly, not bothering to move from the darkness just yet.

Sleepy eyes finally opened and squinted over at him as Barbara shrugged, and then winced as she moved her broken arm. "Improving. She's still suffering from some pretty wicked migraines, and exhaustion, but Leslie's managed to keep the pain to more tolerable levels. Alfred coaxed her into eating a light sandwich today and she felt better after the solid food."

Bruce nodded. "Were you aware of her potential?" He tried to phrase the question as neutrally as possible, because he knew Barbara was well aware of his past distrust of meta-humans. It was ironic, really, that his own daughter was a meta herself.

There was a soft sigh after a minute - one filled with sadness and regret. "Only just recently. I don't know how much Hel's told you, but Dinah's only been with us for a couple of years, and her powers were just beginning to really strengthen and expand before….before Quinn attacked last year."

There was a great deal of pain behind those words, and he could sense how much it had taken Barbara to force them out. To admit an oversight.

"After the attack. We lost focus, and Dinah began to hone most of her growing powers on her own. It wasn't until she started training with Dick a few weeks ago, that any of us realized just how strong she had been getting…how powerful her gift had become."

"I watched her fight by Helena's side at the dock's the other night. You've done a good job Barbara- with both girls."

She was quiet for a moment, and he watched her stroke Dinah's hair back. "I should have done better," the redhead whispered, castigating herself. "I let things go this past year, and we were just lucky someone wasn't killed. If Dick hadn't been here these past couple of weeks to step up her training-," she broke off the statement unable to finish as a shudder ran through her body.

"He may have taken her to the next level, but the skill and discipline were already there." He stepped forward, coming out of the shadows now, as his blue eyes pierced through the darkness to fix on emerald. "_You_ put those there Barbara. Hel told me about Dinah's past. You took a frightened teenager, who had spent her childhood in an abusive environment, and gave her the confidence to face her destiny head-on."

The redhead looked down at the blonde, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost either of them Bruce," she admitted in a bare whisper. "I almost lost them both last week…I almost lost Helena a year ago, and I can't get that fear out of my head."

He rested a hand on her uninjured shoulder, and waited for her to look up at him. "We all have that fear Barbara. Why do you think I was so hard on you and Dick? Why do you think I left?" he asked, his voice even more gravelly than normal.

"Why Bruce?" she asked, the hurt in those green eyes piercing through him. She knew- she was too intelligent to not know. But she needed to hear it from him.

"Because," he said, crouching beside her chair. "I couldn't live with the fact that I had failed you…that I had lost you. Selina had been killed, you had been shot, and it wasn't something I could fix. The nightmare…_my_ nightmare was being repeated all over again. I built my life around preventing this from ever happening again. I spent decades of my life under that mantle, but when it really mattered…when it really counted- I was powerless to stop it."

Barbara's eyes bore into his. There was something more…she could sense it. "I never blamed you Bruce. Not even when I first woke up and found out that I would never walk again. We take risks in this business, and we all accept those risks knowing every night out there might be our last. Or that it might be the last for someone we are fighting beside," she added with quiet regret. She suspected Bruce had never gotten over Jason's death. The suddenly troubled look in her former mentor's eyes confirmed it.

"When I finally found the Joker, I lost control, Barbara," he admitted, so quietly she almost hadn't heard it. But the sharp intake of air confirmed that she had, and he pressed on. "All I could see was the people in my life that he had hurt or killed. All I could think of, was how much he had enjoyed hurting them….of how much he enjoyed hurting me, and for the first time, I almost crossed the line. I beat him so badly, the paramedics almost couldn't revive him. For one split second I wished they couldn't and I had a pure rush of pleasure seeing him like that."

And there it was. Barbara felt like someone had punched her in the gut, because she was unable to draw in a breath for a long time. She had expected his reason for leaving to be remorse over what had happened to her and Selina. Guilt, or some such emotion for not being there to stop the Joker and his men. But not this. She motioned for him to follow her outside the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check for much longer.

Bruce followed her back down the hall to her room, which was still thankfully empty, and sat in a chair across from where she parked herself. He hadn't been prepared for the right hook that caught him neatly across the jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor, rather ungracefully. Looking up slightly dazed, he was not surprised to see a fire burning in her eyes that nearly matched her hair.

"All these years I thought it was because you felt bad for what happened to us. _That_ I could have accepted. But this!? You left because you almost crossed the line and killed the man that both started and nearly finished your life as Batman? Christ, Helena was right about you! You're so full of yourself, and so above everyone else that you really do think you're invulnerable. Well welcome to the real world Bruce- we're all human and we all have our moments when we actually enjoy hurting the people that have hurt us for so long."

Bruce rose to his feet, anger flashing in his eyes. "Did you not hear what I just said back there? I will never forgive myself for what he did to you…for what he's done to my family. It wasn't just about one thing Barbara. I lost control of everything- including myself. Damn it Babs you of all people should know what that cost me! I rode a fine line between being Batman and sinking into something far darker. That night, as they took the Joker away, I came this close to becoming just….like…him…" he told her coldly.

"You could never become like that Bruce," she whispered back at him, her throat suddenly dry as she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before.

He shook his head slowly, reigning in the dark beast that had suddenly swelled up before her, giving her a glimpse into just how close he truly had become to losing it that night. "I can, and I almost did Barbara. He had already broken me. Had I come home that night to face what he had done to you and Selina, I would have descended into the same dark madness that drives him to kill. Can you honestly say that if that had happened, you would have sat by and let someone else deal with me?"

Barbara looked away, tears in her eyes. It had been an unspoken pact between Bruce, Dick, and herself. "You know I wouldn't…and neither would Dick."

He was crouching in front of her again, earnest blue eyes searching her out. "That's what kept me from returning Barbara. The Joker may have taken your legs, but I wasn't about to take your soul."

"Damn it Bruce we needed you," she told him vehemently as she slammed her hand on the side of her wheelchair hard enough to make him wince. "We needed you then more than ever."

She knew there was nothing that could be done about the past anymore. And as much as she hated to admit it, it had probably been the wisest thing for him to leave. If he had truly gone off the deep end, she doubted she could have handled the emotional fallout from being newly paralyzed and having to hunt down and stop her former friend and mentor.

Still, it felt good to finally say those words. To finally be able to freely admit just how alone and scared she had felt those first few months.

He bowed his graying head, and sighed heavily. "And for that I will never forgive myself Barbara. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. And that…I'm proud of you. I always knew you were far braver than me Babs. That's why I can live with the fact that Helena had you to raise her after Selina was killed." His eyes lifted to convey the truth behind such a rare admission.

"Then you don't regret that I introduced Helena to the world that has taken so much from us?" It was a question that had been haunting her for years.

He smiled at her slightly. "Given her heritage, it was inevitable. Those girls trust you with their lives Barbara…so do I," he told her firmly as he stood. "This new generation of crime-fighters is going to give the crime world a run for its money," he added with an amused look. "You've made one hell of a mentor Babs."

Her lips quirked upwards slightly. "I had a good teacher."

"Get some rest," Bruce said as he squeezed the hand that had rested on top of his for a second. He moved to leave, but she spoke his name quietly just as he reached the door. He glanced back.

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I'd like that. There's more we need to talk about." And then he left her to ponder that statement as he set out to locate Dick.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, my deepest apologies for leaving you hanging for so long. I had some rather devestating and tragic events happen towards the end of last year and it not only took away my free time for awhile but killed my muse. Anyway, things are starting to get back to normal and I'm finally getting into writing again. Here's crossing my fingers that I can finally get this puppy hammered out quickly. Thanks to everyone who has been enquiring about the story- it is greatly appreciated.**

**December 31**

**Manor**

**New Gotham**

**Mid-morning**

Barbara rolled up to the table, and gave Bruce and Dick somewhat dark looks. Dick had not come to bed until very early that morning, and had risen only a few hours later, with only a kiss to her forehead before leaving. She'd finally had to call Helena in to help her transfer into her motorized wheelchair so she could use the restroom and struggle pulling on a robe before heading down for breakfast. As Alfred served her coffee and a fresh pastry, she noticed the darkening bruises along both of their faces, and knuckles, and sighed to herself. They had fought last night, and now the tension between them would need a chainsaw in order to cut through it.

"Thank you Alfred," she said quietly, desperate to break the silence that was encompassing the small group. She hated tension at the breakfast table.

"My pleasure Miss Barbara," he replied with a genuine smile and then with his back to the two men he rolled- she almost choked on her coffee- his eyes.

She hid her smile behind the act of wiping her mouth with her napkin, and was only able to keep from laughing at his wink, by tremendous willpower. By the time he had finished fussing over the arrangement of her breakfast, she had managed to compose herself. After he returned to the kitchen, she fixed the two men with pointed looks, and then tucked into her hearty stack of pancakes.

"Hashing things out the old- fashion way again last night?" she asked casually.

Bruce was silent as expected, surprisingly, Dick was as quiet as he was. Barbara arched an eyebrow in her lover's direction, and Dick glowered over at Bruce. "You didn't tell her yet did you?"

"Tell me what?" Barbara asked, setting her fork down as she heard the accusatory tone in Dick's voice. It couldn't be good whatever it was.

"He's planning on taking off again," Dick answered flatly, before Bruce could speak.

"What?" she asked, once more feeling the breath being physically forced from her lungs. "But…why?"

"I am not going to just up and leave everyone again," Bruce answered in that flat tone of his, when he was trying his hardest to control his emotions. "For once," he said, an edge slipping into his voice as he fixed Dick with a glare, "I would like to explain my intentions before everyone's emotions start flying off the handle and people jump to conclusions."

Barbara noticed Dick sitting in his chair and sullenly poking at his breakfast and almost smiled to herself. Ok, so it sounded like Dick had jumped the gun with his statement, and she had always liked to have the facts before she drew her own conclusions. So, she picked up her fork and nodded for Bruce to continue.

"Don't you think I should be present for this breakfast chat?" Helena asked smoothly as she slid into a seat next to Barbara and gratefully accepted the coffee that Alfred set before her.

Bruce shifted slightly in his chair, his only sign of some discomfort, but he cleared his throat and continued. "The League needs to be reformed. If we had failed last week, thousands perhaps millions would be dead by now. It's time all of us stopped hiding from our ghosts and face reality."

Barbara raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. "Kal and Diana disappeared shortly after the JLA disbanded Bruce. They both stopped in the check up on me those first couple of years…." She watched as Bruce flinched slightly, at the reminder that he had abandoned her when she needed him the most. "They made one last visit, and then I never heard or saw from them again."

"I think I know where they've been hiding out, but it looks like I'm going to have to check it out personally since neither has responded to any of my attempts to communicate them."

"Why not just reform with the other old Leaguers and draw from the new crowd? I mean there's a whole new meta generation to draw from," Helena remarked as she nibbled on a pop tart, and watched for her father's reaction to that suggestion.

"That's exactly why I need Superman and Wonder Woman. Out of the remaining League members, I'm the only one really qualified to teach new recruits. I think we can all imagine how that would turn out," he said wryly.

Dick groaned and nodded and Barbara chuckled. "It would probably be best to have metas teaching metas anyway. So aside from trying to reform the League what else did you have planned? Because, I really don't see your life revolving around the League even if you do get it reformed."

Bruce chuckled, and conceded that point. True he did intend to get the League up and running- hopefully in the next year. But once that was done, he would hopefully be able to leave it in someone else's capable hands. "Helena and I talked last night, and I've asked her to assume ownership of Wayne Industries."

Now _that_ certainly caught her off guard. She forced herself to finish the bite she was chewing before clearing her throat. "No offense Hel, but Bruce don't you think that is a little…..overzealous?"

Helena smirked into her coffee, a look that was mirrored by her father. "From what I've heard Barbara, she's a quick study. Besides, I worked too hard to build this empire. I wouldn't just throw her into the pool with the sharks and expect her to swim."

"I see, and you agreed to this?" Barbara asked turning to her dark haired partner.

Helena merely flashed her father a cryptic smile and shrugged. The redhead looked back at Bruce who was frowning a bit. "She hasn't given me an answer yet," Bruce answered finally.

"And if she doesn't accept?"

"Then Bruce Wayne will have to reappear within the next few months, because Wayne Industries will not survive more than a year without someone at the helm. Several large corporations are gathering themselves to try and takeover my company. There are too many lives, and jobs at stake here to simply let them walk in and take over. Once things have been settled, I will most likely retire and name you and Dick as my top executives before I leave."

"So you do eventually plan on leaving again." It was not an accusation, merely a statement.

"My life here is done with Barbara. Old Gotham was mine to protect, but Batman does not belong here anymore. I came back to face the music as it were, and to try and set things straight this time. Now it's time for me to move on."

"So you're gonna be a baby-sitter for a bunch of wet-behind-the-ears punks now huh?" Helena asked as she began to dig into the French toast Alfred had set in front of her.

Bruce's brow creased deeply, almost as if it was a distasteful thought. "I am _not_ going to be a baby-sitter," he responded disgruntled, before he took a sip of his own coffee.

Dick snorted. "I'm glad _I'm_ not going to be a new recruit there now."

That earned him a glare. One that only made him snicker even further. "Looks like you need to brush up on some of those intimidation techniques old man. Good thing it may be a little while before you can get this project off the ground," Helena said brazenly.

This time Barbara couldn't help choking on her beverage. "I'm glad you all find this so amusing," Bruce said flatly.

"Seriously though," Barbara continued after regaining her composure once more. "If you do get the two of them to come back, they're going to have their hands full. You realize your going to have to go against your better nature and actually have a fuller role in mentoring this new bunch?"

"When have they not had their hands full?" Bruce grunted.

Helena perked up sensing more in her father's tone than a simple remark to Barbara's statement. But a sharp look from both Dick and Barbara kept her mouth shut as she relaxed back into her seat.

"There are a lot of kids out there like Helena, Bruce. Those of us who are still active and been around for awhile have recruited some of them over the past few years for small missions here and there to try and keep them on the good side of things. But, there have been a growing number of meta's abusing their powers. I know you dislike mentoring JLA recruits because Kal and Diana don't always see eye to eye with your methods, but they need you as much as you need them."

Bruce, smirked. "The only thing that holds any appeal to me about this, is that it will give me a chance to get under Clark's skin again. No one could get him quite as pissed off as I could."

"Who?" Helena inquired.

There was a pause and then Dick shrugged as the older adults looked at each other. "Superman's alternate identity is Clark Kent."

"The Daily Planet guy? Damn, no wonder I thought he was so hot!" Helena exclaimed. She ignored her father's unhappy grimace at those words, and fixed Barbara with a mock look of hurt. "You knew this all along and didn't tell me?"

"After the time you practically drooled all over him that night he came to visit me to do that interview?"

"He visited you as Clark?" Dick asked puzzled.

"Shortly after I returned to teaching, he stopped by asking to do a story about my recovery."

"I never saw anything," Bruce stated pointedly.

"Because Barbara chickened out at the last minute," Helena interjected. "It was such a good article too- very empowering and all that. He's a fantastic writer," she said with a slightly dreamy expression.

Barbara chuckled at Bruce's disturbed look, and shook her head. "And _that_ is exactly why I never told you who he was. All joking aside though, I think reforming the JLA is an excellent idea."

"Well as soon as I get things squared away here, that will be my next priority," Bruce informed them all.

"So basically your waiting on me," Helena said into the silence.

Her father nodded. The brunette, cocked her head to one side. "You really hit me out of left field with this you know."

"Helena if you need more time to decide I'll understand-,"

"But the answer was pretty simple, and no matter what angle I looked at it from, it never changed."

Silence fell across the table as three sets of eyes looked at her expectantly. She took in a deep breath and began slowly. "I will not take over your company…."

After a moment's silence Bruce sighed, resigned. "Unless you are the one to show me how to run it. And I don't mean just a crash course in business practices. You're either with me in this all the way or not at all," she finished seriously.

Bruce blinked, Dick smirked, and Barbara smiled. "Last night you said you wanted to leave me this legacy, because it was all that you could give me. You were wrong about that. What you can give me now, all I ever really wanted before, is a chance to know you- the real you. I'm willing to give it a shot if you are" she asked leaning forward to hold out her hand.

Bruce looked at the proffered hand, and then back up at his daughter, hesitating. "Does this deal include Batman?" he asked first.

"Hell no," she smirked. "This is my town now, and no one comes in unless they've been invited. Besides, Batman's gonna have his hands full breaking in a bunch of spoiled meta brats from the sound of things."

Bruce frowned, and then the lines in his aging features eased up as a chuckle began to work its way past his lips. "Deal then."

Barbara and Dick smiled at each other, and Alfred came out, a broad smile giving away the fact that he too had heard the entire conversation. His timely comment however was cut short when the phone rang. Pulling the cell phone out of his jacket he answered it in his usual British dignified manner.

"Good morning Mr. Xanatos. I'll check and see if Mr. Wayne is currently available."

Bruce was already gesturing that he would take the call. "Just a moment sir."

"Wayne speaking." Helena cocked her head to one side as she observed a side of her father that she had yet to see. This deal would indeed provide her with ample opportunity to observe him, and she was actually looking forward to it.

"Yes, of course we'll be there. Yes, Dinah should be well enough to travel, and again, our sincerest thanks for your son's….gift. Perhaps I could meet with you tomorrow, for that lunch to discuss some business?"

The three spectators finished their breakfasts with seeming disinterest in the conversation, but as soon as Bruce hung up the phone and handed it back to Alfred, all eyes fixed on him. "There is going to be a funeral for Elisa this weekend and the Clan has extended an invitation to us to be present. Will Dinah be well enough to travel by then?"

"She slept soundly through most of last night, and with a little more food and some walking she should be just fine by then," Barbara answered confidently. "Besides, this is the least we could do for them," she added quietly.

"Helena, I'd like for you to come with me tomorrow to meet Mr. Xanatos and his wife."

Helena smirked. "That didn't take long."

Bruce actually hesitated, a hesitant look on his face. "Well, it's not really a business meeti-,"

The brunette chuckled. "I'm just giving you a hard time. Yeah, sure I'll go. If we're there late enough I can check up on Goliath and see how he's holding up," she added, sobering a bit.

"I'm sure the Xanatos' would be more than happy to have us stay until after the Clan awakens. I'll let you know this evening what time we'll be heading down there."

After they finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, Barbara finally set her fork down and looked over at Helena. "Hel do you have anything planned today?"

"Not really, I was thinking of maybe going to my apartment and start cleaning things out before stopping by the bar and giving Leonard notice."

"I- I'd like to go back to the Clocktower. See if we can salvage anything."

Concern filled the younger woman's eyes as she turned to face her best friend. "You sure you're ready to go back there?" she asked softly, seeing Dick tense up just beyond Barbara.

The redhead took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it out and nodded firmly. "I have to go back there some time Hel, and the longer I put this off the worse it will get."

"Reese said they cleared the scene a couple of days ago, and that he and his partner managed to keep the investigation very cut and dry. The apartments were still in pretty good shape from what he told me, and they didn't come across any of the secret stashes in the training room."

Barbara nodded, gave a shaky smile, and then remained in a pensive silence the rest of the morning until it was time to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, my deepest apologies once again for the continual delays in being able to write and post more of this in a timely fashion. All I can say is that I hope things will be settle down long enough for me in the coming weeks that I can continue to work on this story more. I want to thank everyone who has emailed me and posted requests for me to please post more. Your loyalty and encouragement means a lot more to me than words can even begin to describe. I am deeply humbled and sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Rebekah Bachnick**

**December 31**

**Clock Tower**

**New Gotham**

**Midday **

Barbara looked up at the blackened hole that exposed what had once been her home, and haven. She couldn't help the shudder that took hold of her as unwanted memories suddenly sprang to mind with vivid clarity. Helena reached across the small space separating them in the vehicle and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder.

The haunted look, and utter terror that flashed across Barbara's face scared the younger woman. "Barbara we don't have to do this today," she said quietly.

"No…I have to Hel. I have to do this now, or it'll be too hard," she repeated.

The hand tightened slightly. "You'll never give up Barbara…your too strong," Helena told her confidently. "The elevator is out, so we'll have to hike it. Let me get your chair up there first and then I'll come back and get you."

Her older companion nodded distractedly, so the brunette slipped out of the car and was dashing up the stairs from one landing platform to the next with Barbara's motorized wheelchair clasped easily in her arms, despite it's great weight. Within seconds she was back down on the street, opening the door to the Hummer, and patiently waiting for Barbara to acknowledge that she was ready for a lift.

There was a long hesitation, and Helena knew it had a lot to do with the fact that Barbara's insecurities had been coming back full force in the last few days. Since her arm had been broken and was now unable to take any weight, she had once again found herself extremely limited in what she could do by herself. With her spirit nearly crushed, her independence all but stripped away, and her life's work destroyed, Helena couldn't blame Barbara for her recent bouts of depression.

Finally, there was a sigh of resignation, an unbuckling of her seatbelt, and Helena gently extracted Barbara from the car and carried her smoothly up the stairs. After settling Barbara in her chair Helena flashed her a tender smile.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Anytime Red….just don't get all grouchy with me the next time I wanna take a spin in your ride," Helena teased with a nod to the chair.

That finally broke the ice as a wry smile quirked her lips up. "Don't think I haven't forgotten the last time you…commandeered my wheelchair. I mean really Hel, the roof of New Gotham's Cathedral?"

"Hey," the younger woman protested with an innocent expression. "You said all terrain, and I was just testing that for you. I mean the stairs in front of the NG Library didn't phase it, so I had to see just how far I could push it."

"Well I guess we found out that a combination of old stone tiles, and an eighty degree angled roof, definitely pushed it well beyond it's limits."

Helena giggled. "So no dice huh?"

"Not only is that a no, but a hell no. If I catch you even thinking of doing something in my fifty thousand dollar modified wheelchair, I'm going to sic Dick and Alfred on you."

"Party pooper," Helena sighed dramatically.

Barbara chuckled, then paused for a minute as she felt the tenseness begin to evaporate with the familiar banter and teasing Helena had initiated. A soft smile suddenly touched her lips and she looked up at her partner. "Thanks Hel," she said quietly, as her hand reached out to intertwine with Helena's.

"You've always been there for me, Barbara- even when I didn't want you to be. I hope you know that I will always be here for you too."

"I do sweetie…..never doubt that."

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's check out the bedrooms then. Reese said he and a few friends came by earlier today since they heard we we're gonna be here and left boxes in each of the rooms. Gibson, told me there was quite a bit that wasn't damaged….my old room seemed to have taken the biggest hit, but no real loss there right?"

"Did I just hear you admit that a loss of clothing wasn't a heinous crime?" Barbara teased as she guided her chair around a pile of rubble and began to follow her best friend across what had once been the living room.

"Oh, it's still a capitol offense, but for once I'm gonna give the kid a break for stealing my clothes since most of them were in her closet at the time- which I heard was unscathed," Helena said brightly.

Barbara rolled her eyes, but was silently relieved to hear that at least some of their personal affects had been spared. Her spirits lifted a great deal more when she reached her room and found that it was only moderately affected by Quinn's assault and break-in. Clothes and other various items were spread around the room from where drawers had been opened and gone through. All the pictures had been knocked off the walls and dresser, but nothing a new frame or two wouldn't fix.

Rolling further into the room, she moved a few boxes out of the way as she made her way towards the ransacked closet. Clothing and boxes had been strewn across the floor and Barbara reached just inside the doorframe and pushed a hidden small white button. The entire back wall of the closet slid back and then to the side revealing one of Barbara's many secret compartments. Glancing over the equipment with a sigh of relief, she sealed it back up and backed out of the closet.

She guided herself around the apartment level, Helena appearing at just the right moment to help move a large piece of debris out of the way. Once the beam had been shoved to one side, the younger woman wordlessly headed into the kitchen, leaving Barbara to her explorations. The brunette's tender thoughtfulness touched Barbara's heart, and tears welled up in her eyes. Helena was silently keeping an eye on her, but giving her enough space and distance to respect her fierce streak of independence. Even when she had first moved in with Barbara, Hel had just seemed to instinctively know when Barbara needed and would willingly accept a hand.

The training room and Helena's old room turned out to be the two largest disasters on the apartment level. Thankfully, nothing of importance had been discovered- by either Harley or the police. Once the redhead had comforted herself over the fact that at least a part of their lives had been left intact, she finally rolled out to the living room and glanced upwards.

"There's really not much left up there," Helena said quietly, appearing out of thin air and startling Barbara. "What Harley didn't take out with her rocket launcher, was either destroyed by her goon squad or when you self destructed the Delphi."

"I'd still like to see it," Barbara whispered.

Helena nodded, and then wordlessly picked her companion up, ever mindful of her injuries and carried her up the mangled staircase that led to the upper floor that had been her second home and the focal point of her life. Setting Barbara on a battered couch, Helena bounded over the railing, and was back over in under five seconds with the wheelchair.

"I'll probably have to stay with you….there's too much debris for you to move around easily," the younger woman said hesitantly.

"It's ok Hel….I could really use your company right now anyway," Barbara told her with a tight smile.

Another wordless nod from the brunette and the two women silently made their way through the burnt, twisted, and crumbling remains of their base of operations. Barbara paused while Helena bent to clear a path for her, and caught sight of the chair that Quinn had tied her to for nearly an hour. She felt her breath slip away as her mind flashed back to those long agonizing minutes, not knowing if she would live or die…not knowing if the ones she loved were still alive or dead…

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Helena whispered, her blue eyes fixed on the lone chair left standing in the large upper room. She could see the bloodstains coating the surface, and could scent that it was Barbara's even from several feet away. Barbara's wrists were still raw from where the ropes had dug into her flesh, and the cuts and bruises she'd suffered as a result of her torture were only just beginning to heal.

"Helena, there was nothing you could have done. Had you left the yards, you could have jeopardized the whole mission, and you would have never forgiven yourself if all those people had died in a failed mission. Your father got here as quick as any one of you could have and all of this had still happened anyway."

"Thank god he got here before she could have…" Helena's throat tightened around the words. Tears sprung to her eyes and it felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room or someone had sucker punched her in the gut- hard. For the first time, it really hit her how close she had been to losing Barbara. Her vision swam, and her world began to spin, and all she was aware of was the concerned voice asking what was wrong and then coaxing her to sit down before she passed out.

"…breath Hel….put your head between your knees and just breath….."

Helena obediently listened to that voice, and several long minutes later she lifted her head to look into concerned emerald eyes. "I'm okay now," Helena said hoarsely as she tried to shake off her emotional response and stand.

A firm hand on her shoulder stopped that. "Are you sure your ok? Maybe I should have Alfred come over-,"

"No," Helena said a little sharply, cutting Barbara off. She was silent for another minute, but those piercing green eyes wouldn't let her go anywhere until she told Barbara what was going on.

"Jesus Barbara," Helena hissed upset. "I nearly lost you. I nearly lost you and the kid." Watery blue eyes finally looked up to meet her steady gaze. "I can't go through that again. You're all I've got."

Barbara gave her a tender and sad smile. "I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time Hel. But I'm not all you have now...there's a lot more people willing to share your life if you'll continue to let them."

"They'll never replace you though Barbara. You're…you've been…." The brunette stumbled over her words, ducked her head and scrubbed her eyes against her shoulder, and swallowed thickly. When she finally looked back up, there was so much open love in her features that Barbara could only gasp in wonder at the young woman's next open admission.

"I always felt like I'd be betraying her by saying it…but I know the reason she picked you. I've known for a long time really. My mom picked you, because she knew that only you could be a mom to me. You knew when I needed to be held, you knew when I needed my space. You would let me get away with the stupid crap, but you never let me slack when it came to the important things in my life. You put up with my temper, and my mood swings, and everything else even though I wasn't your kid.

"She picked you because in a lot of ways, you are just like her. That's why it was so easy for me to think of you as my mom. I know I never told you that, but that's how I feel Barbara. I love you, and I almost lost the chance to tell you that."

Barbara stared at Helena, tears in her eyes, as she slowly digested the enormity of the moment. She glanced past the brunette, to the steel wall that still separated the Delphi Command Center from the rest of the upper tower, and then back at Helena. Finally, the older woman reached out and drew Helena to her in a fierce hug, ignoring the throbbing in her arm as the joy in her heart overwhelmed it.

"It's okay sweetheart….I knew and I love you too Hel," she whispered into dark hair. "Let's go home."

Hel sat back on her haunches after a minute, and looked behind her. "What about-."

"I've done what I needed to do here…it's time to move on," she said in a much steadier voice.

Helena cocked her head to one side as she thought about that. "This is gonna be a whole new ballgame now isn't it Red?"

Barbara gave a genuine grin. "I think so Hel. Question is, can you play nice with the other players now?"

"Daddy just gave me the keys to the kingdom," Helena reminded, with a smirk. "It's about time I get to call some shots around this place."

Barbara rolled her eyes dramatically, causing the younger woman to snicker. "Heaven help us all now."

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

**Mid-day**

Dick, Tim, and Bruce came out of the training room toweling the sweat off their bodies and faces as they swapped comments about their sparring session when all three drew up short at the sight that greeted them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Bruce asked the blonde teenager that was busily typing away at his expensive computer.

"I'm tired of laying around all day and there was nothing on TV," she commented absently.

"I have satellite, how can you say there was nothing on TV when we get nearly five hundred channels," he asked in disbelief.

Dinah giggled. "Barbara says the same thing. Guess nothing really held my interest. Besides, I wanted to surprise Barbara and get the Delphi's files unscrambled from yours and ready to download."

She turned to see the billionaire looking at his computer equipment with some concern in his blue eyes and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to break it. I was a loner back home and had already learned more than a few basic computer skills before Barbara started to show me how to do the really cool stuff on Delphi. I may never be as fast as she is, and there's no way I can program like she does, but I can navigate this system without any trouble."

"Wow. She let you play with her baby?" Dick chuckled as he came over and gave her a hug.

"Yes," the teen stated proudly before she grimaced. "And you SO need to go hit the showers."

"You want any help?" Tim asked as he dropped into a chair next to Dinah.

"Only if you shower too. You all reek," she told Tim as she scooted away from him, grimacing dramatically.

The three men chuckled. "Just remember," Bruce warned, humor crinkling the aging flesh around his eyes. "You break it you buy it."

"Nah…Barbara buys it," Dinah grinned back. "But since I don't want to invoke the infamous redheaded wrath, I will guard both systems with my life."

"You better," Dick laughed as he headed off towards the showers. "Because she'll have it if you loose that data!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dinah muttered as she turned back to the computer and continued typing in commands. The men left and five minutes later Alfred appeared wearing a slightly reproving look.

"Miss Dinah, you should be in bed resting. Not down here in this drafty cave working."

"I wore warm clothes Alfred and I'm not doing anything more than I was upstairs. See? I'm just sitting here punching buttons," she reasoned.

"Miss Dinah, you have only just begun to recover-,"

"Come on Alfred, I'm going nuts up there!" Dinah whined. "My meta-healing may not be as fast as Helena's, but even you said I'm recovering quicker than expected."

"True, but we wouldn't want to jeopardize your recovery by letting you tire yourself out too soon. We do have an important event to attend in a few days and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that," he reminded her somberly.

That seemed to do the trick. She looked the computer over and sighed. "It's just….I know Barbara's going to be down here soon enough trying to get this all sorted out and I really wanted to do this for her."

"How about I make you a deal miss?" Alfred said with a warm smile as he leaned down and held out his hand towards her. She accepted it reluctantly, but got to her feet at least looking somewhat intrigued by his statement.

"I'll give you my word that I will make sure that Miss Barbara doesn't come anywhere near the computer for the next week, which will give you plenty of time to rest up for the funeral and still have a couple of days afterwards to tinker with it."

Dinah's brilliant smile was all the answer he needed. Slipping her arm through his, he escorted her back upstairs to her room, and helped her get settled back into her bed. After arming her with the remote and several healthy snacks and water, he left her to surf through the channels once more.

Dinah sighed in resignation as she began flipping through countless channels at a speed that would have made Helena proud. A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door and she looked up to see Tim poking his head inside the half open doorway.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna be sorting things out on the computer?"

"Alfred didn't want me down there yet and he kind of guilted me into coming back up here."

Tim moved over to the couch near the bed and sprawled out on it as he chuckled. "Yeah, old Al has a way of doing that. So what did he use on you this time? The hero's responsibility speech or the think of your family talk?"

"Actually, he reminded me that Elisa's funeral is in a few days and there is no WAY I'm going to miss that. Not after everything she did for me," Dinah added quietly.

Tim's brow furrowed a bit. "Wish I could have been down here with you guys and gotten to know her a little bit. Sounds like she was quite a cop."

"She's one of the most incredible people I have ever met Tim. If it weren't for her…I might not have even survived long enough for Puck and Alex to help me," Dinah admitted.

Tim looked at her surprised. He had been told the unbelievable account of how Dinah had been healed- and by whom- but no one had really talked to Dinah yet about what she had been through. They didn't want to push her into talking until she was ready.

"When…when I was younger, and lived with my foster parents, they would lock me in this tiny closet for hours- sometimes even days- on end trying to teach me that what I saw and felt was all the Devil's work. They were trying to scare the evil out of me," she told him softly. "To this day, I'm still afraid of being in complete darkness," she admitted, her voice wavering as tears formed in her eyes.

"God Di, that's horrible!" he breathed, sickened by the fact that people would do that to a child.

She nodded, a couple of tears shaking free of her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. "Being locked in that coma, was worse than all those years of being punished in that closet though. As a kid, I always knew that at some point they would let me out- I just needed to tell them the right things enough times and they would finally release me. But in the coma, I was the only one could save myself, and I realized that I didn't have the strength to do that. And being trapped in that darkness, knowing there was no way out, scared me more than anything I have ever faced in my life. I almost gave up."

Tim had moved from the couch to sit on the edge of her bed. "So….what made you keep on going?" he asked taking one of her hands into his.

"Elisa," she answered, looking up at him with a sad smile on her lips. "Just when I had finally gotten up the courage to let go, she showed up in my mind. At first, I thought that I had definitely lost it," she chuckled. But then she got a distant look in her eyes, and a warm expression filled her beautiful features. "But she was really there Tim. As crazy as it sounds, somehow, she managed to still be there for me, and she stayed with me until Puck and Alex could give me enough strength to help me start my recovery."

"After everything all of us have seen and been through in this life Di, it doesn't sound all that crazy to me."

"She even possibly sacrificed her time to see Goliath to stay with me," Dinah told him, still astounded by Elisa's selflessness. The emotions Elisa shared with her to pass onto Goliath should she never see him again, still burned brightly in Dinah's mind and heart. It was a gift she would never forget for as long as she lived.

"Dick told me how her presence seemed to help breath life back into you guys after last year's trauma."

Dinah nodded and then chuckled ruefully. "Well, when you show up unexpectedly with two gargoyles in tow to tell a person that someone in their town is behind a plot that could kill thousands, possibly millions, you're kinda forced to push your personal issues aside so you can focus on the problem. And then when you find out the people behind it are the worst enemies for both of you- well there was a definite quick bonding with all of us."

Dinah shrugged and leaned back into her stack of pillows. "Guess we all had a lot of stuff in common, and we understood each other a lot better because of it. I don't think we could have become such close friends in such a short period of time otherwise."

"Dick seems to think it was good for you guys to have Elisa, Goliath and Hudson around. Said it helped Helena and Barbara to realize that it was time to get back on the horse and take their jobs seriously again."

"Barbara's going to be kicking herself for this past year for a long time to come, but yeah they did. I was kind of relieved when they showed up actually," Dinah said with a tiny grin as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I mean, the whole reason why they came up here sucked. But first off, I actually got to hang with a couple of gargoyles! How cool was that?" she giggled. Tim chuckled and nodded along with her.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing seeing them in action. Personally, if I were a bad guy and saw one of them coming after me, I'd rethink my career real quick."

"Oh! Remind me to show you the fight between Goliath and Helena once we get Delphi's files fixed."

"They got into a fight?"

"Well it started off as a spar, but as soon as one of them drew blood, the gloves came off. I had to step in and use my TK to separate them before someone lost a limb," she giggled. "They literally dropped in on us and ten minutes later Goliath and Hel are trying to kill each other. I think it was the jump-start we needed to get our lives back on track. Which is the main reason I'm glad they came."

"I'm sorry you ladies went through so much this past year Dinah. Alfred was keeping Dick and I posted from time to time, and I know Dick really wanted to come down here, but he knew it would probably only make the situation worse," Tim told her sincerely.

"Yeah," Dinah sighed as she toyed with the remote. "Hel would have probably thrown him off the balcony the second he set foot inside the Clocktower."

"Looks like she's come a long way in a short time though," he observed.

"I'm so proud of her," the blonde said, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"And I know she's very proud of you. We all are Dinah. What you did the other night was remarkable. And I know it helped to save a lot more lives that would have been lost if that battle had been allowed to continue."

Dinah ducked her head, blushing behind a curtain of blonde hair. "It was an accident Tim. If I hadn't already been worn down from that fight, I could have killed everyone there that night when I lost my control."

"Hey," he said gently as he reached out to rest a finger under her chin and lift it up so her eyes met his. "You know just as well as any of us that nothing ever goes as planned in this life. Every time we go out there, it's another roll of the dice. Some nights we win, some nights we lose- but luck is always a factor that we have no control of. And she was shining down on you big time that night. There was an entire precinct of cops waiting outside those docks that night that did nothing to help you guys. New Gotham is safe tonight because of you Dinah. You were the hero that night and don't let anything take that away from you okay?"

She smiled shyly at him and nodded. Her mind was still mostly numb to receiving any thoughts or emotions from people, but with his hand still in contact with her chin, Dinah was able to feel the genuine warmth and pride behind those words. She felt herself blush even further.

"So um, since I'm stuck in bed again, would you like to play some cards or something?" she asked, wanting to change the subject before she could be used as a stoplight.

His charming grin made her insides melt just a little bit more and her stomach flip-flopped when he happily agreed. He hopped off her bed to go dig up a deck of cards, and the teen found herself eyeing his strong form as he walked out of her room with a great deal of interest.

"He's even cuter than the pictures Barbara showed me," she mumbled to herself before she realized what she had said. She blushed again, realizing she was starting to develop a crush on Tim. "Wonder if it's a Robin thing?" she giggled to herself before she crawled out of bed and escaped into her bathroom to make sure she was presentable when he returned.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**11:45 PM**

The Clan looked down at the massive throngs of humans that as was the custom, braved the frigid temperatures on this night of each year to celebrate the coming of a new year. On this particular year, everyone gathered along the courtyard walls, fervently hoping for a year better than this past. For as strife ridden as some of their years had been this past decade, this was the first year they had actually lost a loved one in death.

"They look so much happier this year," Angela remarked quietly.

"Because they know that if we had not stopped Canmore and his men, this entire city would be a war zone right now," Brooklyn answered. He and Hudson had just come up from watching television, and had seen the overwhelming positive response of the public's gratitude for their efforts in the Dock Wars. The touching displays and thoughtful words of the various citizens that had been interviewed had made even Brooklyn choke up slightly with emotion. This was all more than any of them had ever hoped for.

No one said much else until after the famous ball in Times Square made its journey, and the last of the fireworks faded from the night sky. When it was all over with the Clan turned to look up at where Goliath stood alone on his tower. Demona, who had joined them earlier that evening, rested a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Go be with your father Angela," she encouraged quietly as the rest of the Clan began to move inside.

"What about you?"

"Aye, dinnae worry about yuir mother lass," Hudson answered as he moved up next to them. "She owes me more than a few drinks, an' I think tis time she paid up," he said with a grin as he winked at the immortal.

Demona smirked slightly. "Of all the Clan, only you were able to share my appreciation of a fine grain," she responded.

"And it's high time I drank with some one who had some stamina! Now let's go raid Xanatos' private stock."

Angela grinned as she watched Hudson lead her mother off to enjoy the rest of the evening and then spread her wings and leapt upwards. The strong currents that swirled around the castle, easily caught her and carried her up to where her father stood.

He turned and managed a small smile at her as she landed next to him. He opened his arms and wings and she stepped into his embrace and held him just as tightly as he held her for many long minutes. "I love you father," she told him fervently.

"And I love you my child," he whispered hoarsely as his arms flexed around her. "I am sorry I haven't been there for you these past few days."

"Shhhhhh," she said immediately. "Don't do this to yourself father. I miss Elisa dearly, and I know that what I feel can only be a fraction of the pain and loss you are going through right now. This is the time for you to let us be there for you father. Let us be strong for you," she asked of him as she looked up into his onyx eyes.

"I…it's…it's not easy for me to deal with feeling this lost," he admitted. "The Clan has always looked to me for guidance, and with the winds of change in the air, I know I must pull myself together soon. I have finally begun to come to terms with Elisa's death, but there are still many times throughout each night that I wonder if I can really go on alone without her."

"You'll never be alone father. That is what Clan is for, remember? We look out for each other…even for our Leader," she added with a fond smile.

He looked down at his daughter, his heart swelling with love for her, and felt just a little bit of the ache begin to fade. Elisa may not have been Angela's mother, but the girl had spent enough time under the human's guidance to portray more than a little of Elisa's strong personality. When he looked at his daughter, he saw not just the miracle of life he and Demona had created all those centuries ago, but he saw the spirit of the woman that he had loved for a few brief years.

Goliath leaned down and rubbed his brow against Angela's. "Thank you my daughter," he told her gratefully.

"We'll get through this father. And by this time next year, I think we will have a lot to be celebrating," she told him optimistically.

"I certainly hope so Angela."

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**New Gotham**

**11:00 pm**

"Alfred quit fussing over everyone and watch with us," Helena told the butler as he went around the room, refilling drinks and setting out fresh snacks.

When the older man raised an eyebrow at her, Helena turned to her father. "Dad, order your butler to take a break already. Seems he's stopped listening to me now that your around- which is another bone I have to pick with you by the way."

"I have not stopped listening to you Miss Helena. It's just that many of your requests go against my code of propriety."

"And that has stopped you when?" Helena retorted.

"Hel's right Alfred," Bruce spoke up to spare his friend from further teasing. "Relax and join us for a little while."

"Very well, Master Bruce," Alfred responded as he set down his tray and moved towards one of the open chairs.

The whole family had gathered in the media room that night to watch the various New Year's festivities on television. Dick and Barbara were spread out on a couch, while Helena, Reese, Dinah, and Tim were sprawled across the various large pillows and blankets on the plush carpet. Bruce had been relaxing off to one side of the room with Jim, quietly talking with his old friend as they sipped on brandy. Alfred joined them, and even allowed Bruce to pour him a drink, which he slowly savored over the next hour.

The small group divided their attention between the tv and various conversations, but as the countdown finally began they all quieted and watched as the big ball in New York slowly descended. As it hit the bottom and the crowd on the screen began cheering and singing, Helena summed up the mood in the room succinctly.

"Good riddance," she muttered in relief.

"Amen to that sis," Dick said in whole-hearted agreement. Then he raised his glass and everyone else followed suit. "To a new year, that can only be better than this past," he toasted.

"To the return of old friends," Barbara said next, her eyes falling on Dick, Tim, and finally Bruce.

"To Lady Luck," Tim said with a wink at Dinah who giggled.

"To Elisa Maza," the teen said gratefully.

"To crazy people who dress up in costumes and fight crime in this city for free," Jim laughed, earning chuckles from the rest in the room.

"To picking up where things were left off," Reese grinned as he focused on Helena.

"To living long enough to share this toast with my family," the brunette said wryly.

"To forgiveness and second chances," Bruce followed quietly, his piercing eyes conveying the emotion behind his words.

A silence fell on the room and everyone turned to look at Alfred who seemed a bit surprised that they were expecting something from him as well. "You are as much a part of this family too Alfred," Barbara told him lovingly.

The elderly man cleared his throat and then stood, slowly looking around at the group before him. Then he too raised his glass. "To courageous daughters, prodigal sons, and the brave officers that do and have served to protect this city. To the trials in this life that remind us that we are only human, and the triumphs that give us the strength to carry on. To the three things that will help pick us up no matter how badly we've fallen: Love, Friendship and Family. Cheers."

A chorus of cheers went around the room, and everyone drank in companionable silence after that fitting toast. Nothing more was said for the rest of the night, and nothing more needed to be said as they all looked around the room and read the same thing on each other's faces.

They were truly a family now and nothing would ever break that apart again.

Never.

* * *

**January 1****st**

**Castle Wyvern**

**Manhattan**

**2:00 am**

"Lass, can I ask ye a question?" Hudson asked as he poured out the last of the third bottle of scotch they had just shared, into her glass.

Demona nodded as she swirled the amber liquid around. "More than any of the others, I think I can understand what drove ye into the madness of what ye did. I know what it is like tae lose someone ye love- tae be willing tae sell yuir soul to the devil himself if it means seein' the ones ye love be safe," he began quietly as he sipped on his own drink and watched her shift uncomfortably.

"What changed yuir heart after all this time?" he asked pointedly.

Demona drained the contents of her glass, let the fire race down her throat, and savored the growing lightheadedness the high caliber scotch was giving her. "Elisa Maza," Demona whispered finally.

Hudson chuckled quietly and Demona glared at him. "Go to hell," she muttered, which made him nearly spill his drink as his chuckle progressed into a full guffaw.

"Aye, the lass did have that affect on people didn't she?" he agreed in amusement.

"At first, I viewed her as a cockroach. No matter how hard I tried to kill her, she just…kept…on…living," the immortal told him, frustration tainting her words. "But then time and again, she would risk her life for the Clan and for my daughter. By that point Angela was the only thing left in this world that I cared about, and after that whole mess with Thailog…" Demona looked away, her eyes glowing crimson for a moment in anger and regret. "I thought I had lost her forever," she told him quietly.

"And then Elisa started coverin' for the lass so she could visit ye." Demona nodded and he chuckled quietly. "Did Elisa ever tell ye that I was on to them after a couple of months?"

Demona's eyes went wide as she looked over at him in surprise. "You knew?"

"Aye. 'Twas not too long after 9/11 and Goliath didn't want any of us to be out without our transmitters with us. I was keepin' watch o'er the castle tha' evening when I found hers left on the table by accident. As ye can imagine, both Elisa an' I were caught off guard when I showed up at her apartment unannounced."

"Angela never mentioned anything to me about you finding out."

"When Elisa explained what was going on, I told th' lass tha' I thought what she was doing was very noble. And I felt 'twas the right thing tae do. I knew Elisa was monitoring th' situation closely, and I said I would keep an eye on Angela as well tae make sure ye weren't trying to corrupt her," he told Demona with a smirk to take the sting out of his words.

"So Angela never knew," Demona deduced.

"Goliath never even found out tha' I was in on their little secret. Which was fine by me once he did find out about it," he laughed. "I asked Elisa if she wanted me tae talk to him after their fight, but she said it was her battle tae fight. She felt it wouldn't be good for the Clan if I questioned Goliath's authority as well, and I have tae agree with the lass."

Demona chuckled. "I heard she did enough questioning of his decisions to make up for everyone else."

"Aye! Tha' she did. Elisa kept the lad on his toes."

They lapsed into a quiet silence for a few minutes before Demona spoke up again. "She called me her friend right before she died," she whispered, staring at her empty glass.

There was a soft creak of leather, and then Hudson was crouching in front of her, removing the empty glass from her talons so he could take them in his own. "Lass, ye will always be Clan, and Elisa knew that. She and I both knew that ye had just lost yuir way- tha' someday, you could come back tae the ones tha' still loved ye, if ye could just be given a little hope in yuir own life."

"I…it's…how can someone that I tried to kill, call me a friend?" Demona asked him, desperate to understand the confusing emotions that had been causing her turmoil over the past few days.

"Because ye were there for her when it counted. Who we were in th' past is something we cannae change. What counts is what we make o' our future, and all o' us saw the changes ye have been making these past few years. In the end, it was ye that held her hand when she died. It was ye that gave her peace of mind tha' the Clan would be safe."

Demona stared down at the floor, her mind lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, feelings and emotions. "Can I….do you think they'll let me attend the funeral?" she asked finally.

Hudson smiled warmly at her, trying not to show his amazement at the request. "Aye lass. I believe her parents will be open to that. But I will make sure tae ask them for everyone's peace of mind if that's what ye would like?"

Demona nodded. "They've lost their daughter. I can't even begin to imagine what they are going through right now and I have no wish to dishonor Elisa by causing turmoil at her funeral. Please tell them that if they think my presence will cause too much of a disruption however, that I understand," the immortal told him, a look of regret filling her face as she looked down at the floor again.

"I will convey your request, an' your sympathy. Now how about we crack open tha' last bottle?"

"I'm going to regret this in the morning as soon as I transform into my human half," Demona chuckled as she picked up her glass and held it out to him. "But what the hell? I haven't gotten drunk with an old friend in a very long time, and it's at the expense of my most formidable business competitor."

"That's the spirit lass! Cheers," Hudson laughed as he finished filling their glasses and tapped his against hers.


End file.
